Captain of Mirkwood
by emlaba
Summary: This is the tale of the life of Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard and those she meets along the way. Life isn't easy for the young elleth but will she find happiness? Will she ever find peace between Thranduil and Legolas? Content will span from before the events of the Hobbit to ...well that would be telling. This will hopefully become a lengthy fiction so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_AN: I do not own anything, this was created purely for fun._**

_**Prologue: before the Hobbit: Tauriel POV**._

It was summer in Mirkwood with the landscape rich in hues of green and the trees swaying with life under their proud coverings of leaves. Readjusting the position of her beloved twin daggers with their carved mahogany handles on her back, Captain Tauriel smiled to herself as she patrolled with her elite team of elven warriors along the ancient stone pathways that led to the heart of her homeland. Even as a company of twenty, the graceful soldiers made not a sound as they scouted for spiders and their footsteps made no mark of their passage.

Tauriel's smile faltered as she realised no birds sang in the forest these days as a shadow and a threat had grown across the once Greenwood the Great. The patrol had been uneventful, the large evil spiders that had taken up residence within the kingdom had avoided the elves this day. Tauriel sighed and habitually clenched her fists, even though they did not find any spiders to kill, their silken webs were everywhere, reeking of decay and difficult to remove. She ordered the soldiers to carefully burn the nests as she was determined to purge her beloved forest of this evil. Tauriel took her duty as Captain of the Mirkwood guard very seriously, she was well aware at only 600 years old, she was the youngest female Captain to ever be instated.

_I will protect what is good in this world, for it is worth fighting for._

On the way back to the partially underground fortress of Mirkwood, Tauriel ordered her company onwards whilst she decided to detour to inspect the clearing with the nests that they had burned yesterday.

_I hope those foul beasts have not returned already, for they are quick to spawn and regroup. Must we forever fight them? If only we could attack them at their source..._

Alone, her senses were sharpened and her keen ears picked up a light scuffling in the treetops that no mortal would have heard. Faster than lightning, she had drawn an arrow from her quiver upon the figure that descended from the dense treetops but almost immediately she lowered her hunting bow.

'_Hîr vuin_' Tauriel smiled at her friend. 'What are you doing sneaking up on me in such a manner! How would I explain to the King that his Captain of the Guard had slain his only son!'

The blond prince clothed simply in his travelling tunic and leggings returned the fiery red-haired elleth's outburst with a good-natured smile and poked the tip of her arrow as she was returning it to her quiver. 'Tauriel, we both know your reflexes are too keen to ever mistake me for a foe, _mellon_'

Tauriel snorted and looked into the Prince's icy blue eyes; she would have sworn that they glittered. Legolas had been her friend since they were elflings, they had grown up together and even though she was a common silvan elf, she considered Legolas her dearest friend and knew he thought the same of her. Legolas was a near perfect image of his sindarin father, tall and proud, with straight blonde hair held back by simple braids and piercing blue eyes.

_However, unlike his father, Legolas has a kind smile, not distant and aloof._

'_Man cerig_?'

'I had come to inspect that the spiders had learnt their lesson and had not returned after we slaughtered them the other day. They are quick to regroup'

Legolas glanced about him and noticed the growing shadows. 'Tauriel, _tolo –_ we must return to the keep for it is almost dusk'

Tauriel nodded happily and followed in step with the Prince back to the keep to report the day's patrol to King Thranduil. Conversation flowed easily between the pair for they had long moved past formalities.

Tauriel allowed herself another small smile as she remembered how she and Legolas had used to race each other along the elven paths, back when Mirkwood was safer. She glanced sideways at her friend, these days there was an almost imperceptible tightening around his mouth and his eyes remained alert and ready for danger. He had grown more serious and less care-free over the years for the shadow had touched even the light of the eldar.

They parted at the great elven gates as the armoured sentinels Elorin and Firevior fisted their hands over the hearts and inclined their heads respectfully at the pair's approach.

Legolas POV

Legolas watched the elleth walk off towards the King's throne room to deliver her report and felt a strange twinge in his heart that had not been there before. As Tauriel walked across the flagstone courtyard the last rays of the sun illuminated her and her proud figure was outlined in a golden light. The Captain's long auburn hair seemed to glow defiantly at the oncoming night. Like most of the elves, Legolas had always considered Tauriel fair with her striking emerald eyes and loyal personality but he was slightly taken aback at thinking of her now as something…more than his trusted friend. Confused, the young prince went to the training yard to further refine his near perfect archery skills even more. Legolas was unrivalled in his talent with a bow but Tauriel and her daggers could sometimes best him in a duel.

_Perhaps I should train with daggers this evening instead…I cannot let Tauriel win our next spar as well._

The prince set off for the yard, determined to clear his mind of the fiery Captain and her mischievous smile.

_**Elvish**_

_**Hîr vuin -My Lord**_

_**Mellon -Friend**_

_**Man cerig -What are you doing?**_

_**Tolo -Come**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange feelings

_**AN: Thank you to those that have sent me messages and reviews, I'm not perfect and this will not be a flawless composition as although I love the books, I am no lore expert. The kind words keep me going **__** This chapter takes place after the dwarves have been captured….**_

Tauriel POV

'Ranadir, check the dwarves again for weapons before you seal the cell doors.' Tauriel ordered her second in command and trusted friend as she herself was ushering one of Thorin's company into his cell.

As she moved to lock the door, the dwarf, named Kili turned to smile at her with big brown eyes.

'Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers?'

'Or nothing' Tauriel bluntly replied.

_The cheek of this dwarf! Although I have to admit, he is not so foul as one might expect._

As she turned away, a strange blue stone fell from Kili's pocket and escaped his grasping hands to roll through the bars of the door. Tauriel stopped the stone with the toe of her leather boots.

'This stone, what is it?' Turing the flat stone over she saw a rune engraved upon its surface.

'It is a talisman' replied Kili.

Curious, Tauriel re-approached his cell to hear more for she did not know many of the customs of his kind and the dwarf looked eager for the company.

Legolas POV

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being watched from a higher pathway in the dungeons. Legolas narrowed his eyes as he saw Tauriel laugh at something the dwarf said.

_Why is she here, talking to the prisoner when she should be celebrating Mereth Nuin Giliath? _

Things had been different between the pair in the past decade or so; Legolas had started to long for the times that he could spend patrolling with Tauriel for she was always able to cheer him up. Slight brushes of hands as they exchanged weapons during training now set his stomach clenching. Her spirited nature was refreshing amongst his highly reserved people. After a long day of formalities and exchanging of pleasantries in his father's councils, he knew he could count on Tauriel to treat him as his equal. Valar knew she was not afraid to challenge him!

Legolas had not realised it but he had been standing in the shadows watching the pair for quite some time before Tauriel made a move to leave. He intercepted her passage towards the higher levels by touching her shoulder.

'Why does that dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?'

'Who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf. Do you not think?'

Legolas felt his stomach clench. 'Taller than some…but no less ugly.'

Tauriel gave her friend a strange look and continued on her way.

Tauriel POV

She smiled at herself, admittedly she like the dwarf; he had a reckless nature similar to her own and he seemed quite intrigued by her.

_Perhaps, if the situation were different, we could have grown to be friends._

Her encounter with Legolas had been…odd. His words implied that he had been watching her talk with Kili but why? She snorted and thought to herself.

_Did he feel protective over me? He should know that I could handle a dwarf! No there is something more, Legolas has been different towards me for a while now but I cannot exactly say how._

She had to admit that her behaviour was evolving too, she was now innately aware whenever Legolas was within her presence and her eyes always sought him out in a crowded room. He stood out to her, for some reason.

_Well I am aware of him because he is the Prince and it is my sworn duty to protect him as Captain!_

Deep in thought about Legolas, she continued on her journey ascending through the intricate stone passageways that were masterly crafted to resemble the outer forest. Her rank granted her the privilege of reporting to King Thranduil in his private antechamber. It was late enough now that the King would have returned from the celebrations.

'Why do you linger in the shadows?' King Thranduil was resplendent in his silver robes that were intricately embroidered with threads of purest silver in the design of stars. His silver head was adorned with a crown of white gems, entwined by elven silver that seemed to glow with its own inner light.

The King's cool voice brought her out of her thoughts and she bowed respectfully before discussing what was to be done about the dwarves.

As she turned to leave, Thranduil's quietly regal voice stopped her in her tracks.

'Legolas said you fought well today.'

Tauriel smiled and looked up at her King but his face was an expressionless mask and her smile faltered as she saw hardness in his crystal blue gaze.

'He's grown very fond of you'

Tauriel's heart fluttered nervously in her chest and she hoped that it went unnoticed.

_What?! Surely he cannot be implying…_

'I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as not more than a Captain of the Guard.'

Thranduil turned from her and regarded the blue pool at the centre of his antechamber. His gaze seemed distant however.

'Perhaps he did once. Now I am not so sure.'

Tauriel wanted the ground to swallow her up. A rush of conflicting emotions welled up inside her, predominantly disbelief at the King's statement.

_Where has this come from? Do I regard Legolas only as a respected friend?_

Tauriel became uneasy when she realised that she could not honestly answer that question and her fists clenched at her sides. She replied coolly yet respectfully.

'I do not think that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf?'

Thranduil did turn to look at her then and it was all Tauriel could do to meet his powerful gaze without wavering.

'No, you are right, I would not. Still he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none.'

With that the king marginally inclined his head and Tauriel took the signal and left his beautiful chamber. It took all of her battle training to stop her from literally fleeing from her cold King.

Confused at her own feelings and somewhat hurt by Thranduil's offhand remarks she made her way to the deserted training yard to practice her shooting.

_Do not give him hope where there is none. But Legolas is just my friend, is he not? Why would Thranduil feel the need to say such a thing? True, there are some whispers about the amount of time I spend with Legolas but I am Captain and he is the Prince, we are supposed to work closely together! _

Tauriel knew it was more than that but she could not allow herself to feel such emotions. She distracted herself by brutally hitting each target dead in the centre over and over again until the first rays of sunlight touched the elven kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3: In fire and shadow

**AN: Thank you to my lovely reviewers, it means a lot to me that you take the time to write and I love hearing from you **

**This chapter is set during the battle of the five armies. **

Tauriel POV

Looking around at countless lost lives of elves, men and dwarves strewn across the battlefield, Tauriel felt something inside her harden. All the fury she had felt at the state of the terrible battle, the loss of lives and destruction around her was manifested into a single point of rage when she overheard Thranduil mobilising a retreat to leave the people of Dale and the dwarves to die. She marched through an archway and cut off the King's path.

'You will go no further' she stated without bowing.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her daring to defy him so openly.

'You will not turn away. Not this time'. She held her ground.

'Get out of my way.' Thranduil approached her menacingly, his silver armour causing his robes to swirl and he held his sword at his side; the slight she had offered had not gone unnoticed.

'The dwarves will be slaughtered!'

The King responded coolly. 'Yes they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal.'

Enraged by his cruel attitude Tauriel had drawn her bow and aimed an arrow _directly at the King's head._

'You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you.'

Faster than she could react to, Thranduil had effortlessly sliced through her bow with his sword, rendering her beloved weapon to splinters. The King had moved forward whilst she remained shocked and placed his sword at her throat, pushing uncomfortably. Tauriel had frozen in fear and tears gleamed in her eyes as she opened her mouth wordlessly.

The King narrowed his eyes. 'What do you know of love? Nothing. The loyalty you feel for that dwarf is not real. You defied me to aid your faithless friend. Are you also ready to die for him?'

Suddenly another blade was lifting Thranduil's off of Tauriel's throat, causing her to stagger backwards from the ease of pressure.

Legolas moved proetcively in front of Tauriel and stood facing his father.

'If you harm her you will have to kill me.'

Tauriel glanced at the king who looked horrified and betrayed by his son. She almost felt pity for him. She knew deep down Thranduil did love Legolas and just wanted to keep his people safe. Her King was a good elf but he was blinded by fear.

Legolas had disregarded his father and turned towards her.

'I will go with you.'

Together they headed to Ravenhill to warn the dwarves of the upcoming surprise attack but had become separated in the ensuing battle. Without her bow, Tauriel had had to rely on her formidable close combat skills to keep herself alive as she desperately tried to find Kili. He had been under her guard when he was shot with a morgul arrow and although she had healed him, she felt it her sworn duty as Captain to keep him safe and more than that, he had become her friend during her time in Dale. She had just found Kili when monstrous Bolg attacked her from behind. The jarring impact had made her lose one of her daggers into the fray. Hearing his friend's cries at being crushed against a wall, Kili had rushed to aid Tauriel. Dazed and fighting off unconsciousness, Tauriel had not been able to act until she saw Bolg thrust his sword through Kili's heart.

'NO!' Despair and fury consumed her at his sacrifice as she caught the pain in his eyes as he died.

Using her last remaining dagger she launched herself at Bolg and embedded her dagger into his heart, pushing him over the edge of the cliff.

Weapon-less and broken, Tauriel gave in to the comfort of nothingness.

Some time later, she had awoken. The sounds of the battle had seemed distant and muffled.

_Perhaps it is over. What became of Legolas? And where is…..NO!_

All memory of Kili's sacrifice came flooding back to her filling her with anguish and causing sobs to escape her mouth. She dragged herself to where the dwarf's body lay and collapsed over him sobbing for the loss of a dear friend.

The sheer pain of grief shocked her, for Tauriel had never known loss such as this. Her parents had been killed in an orc raid when she was but a very young elfling and although she had been saddened, she had not the memories of them to cause her such grief.

_But Kili had been real and full of life and loyalty and joy. Now he will never know these things again._

Legolas POV

After the battle, Legolas had been searching for what felt like eons to find his brave Captain.

_She cannot be dead; I would have felt my feä fracture if she had perished._

Finally, upon a hilltop littered with orc bodies, he spotted her beautiful auburn hair, now streaked with blood and the grime of battle. She was hunched over the body of someone, her shoulders racked with sobs. Moving closer, Legolas saw that the body belonged to the dwarf, Kili.

He was ashamed at himself when he felt a brief resentment at her actions.

_She grieves like she has lost someone she loved…_

He cautiously approached his friend and touched her shoulder.

'Tauriel' he said softly, kneeling down beside her.

Tauriel flinched and turned her bruised and tear-streaked face towards him.

'_Mellon_, I am glad you are safe but alas! The same cannot be said for dear Kili.' He saw new tears trace their way down her pale cheeks.

She bowed her head and Legolas frowned.

'He was my friend and I failed to protect him.'

_Friend she had said._

Legolas was somewhat relieved at her statement although still saddened by her loss. He moved to embrace her and when Tauriel did not resist him, Legolas scooped the broken elleth into his arms and carried her towards the medical tents for he knew she had not the strength to walk. Tauriel was barely conscious from exhaustion and grief by the time they reached a tent that had been assigned to Tauriel by the healers.

'_Gi mellin'_ he whispered but she did not seem to hear through her despair.

After seeing Tauriel safely tended to by a healer, Legolas stepped out of the tent to breathe the fresh air. He had come out of the battle unscathed but had used all of his arrows and he was splattered in orc blood.

'Legolas' a cool voice called to him in the distance.

Legolas turned towards his Father who looked relieved to see his son alive and well. Legolas smiled for he was also glad that Thranduil had survived the onslaught.

'Come _ionneg, _I have a new mission for you and we must be swift.'

His heart was torn in two at his Father's request for him to go North to seek the Dunedain ranger named Strider. Legolas wanted to obey his father but at the same time he wanted to comfort Tauriel and see her through the darkness that had created such sorrow in her heart.

Noticing his son's conflicted expression, Thranduil sought to bridge the gap that had been created between them in the past months.

'_Ionneg_, she will be safe. I have lifted her banishment and Tauriel will resume her duties as my Captain. She will not defy me again.' Thranduil's eyes glittered darkly at the last statement.

Legolas managed a quick, small smile but his frown quickly returned.

'I must say farewell to her Ada, for I cannot leave for an extended time without doing so.'

Thranduil POV

Thranduil stepped towards Legolas then and placed a gloved hand on his son's shoulder. They were of near equal stature although the king was slightly taller but to Thranduil, Legolas looked like the young elfling he once was with his soulful eyes looking up at him full of trust and love.

_But he is an elfling no more. What is it about that elleth that haunts my son so? I would have him be happy for Legolas is the only light left in my existence. But to pledge himself to her? No, Legolas is young and mistaken. This time apart will let him realise that he is in love with an idea, nothing more. This infatuation will fade as all things eventually do. I will be patient and let him regain his sense of duty to his kingdom on his travels. I will not lose my son just as I will not lose my kingdom._

After one last look into his kind blue eyes, Thranduil stepped back and fisted his hand over his heart, bowing to his only son. Legolas mimicked the gesture, recognising the respect and love in his father's actions. Thranduil turned to re-join his soldiers in organising the bittersweet march home.

_So many have paid the ultimate price this dark day. _

Legolas POV

Legolas watched his father depart until his personal guard joined him to inspect the perimeter. He turned towards the medical tents where Tauriel had been given a place to rest before the march home. He found her sitting on her pallet gazing at the wall with tears upon her cheeks.

'Tauriel' he called softly.

She did not reply but turned her head slightly to look at him. A soundless noise escaped her lips and Legolas rushed forward to embrace her in the safety of his arms.

'Shh.' Legolas stroked back her auburn locks

Tauriel whispered through a choked voice, '_Goheno nin, _I could not save him_'_

'He died defending those that he loved, that is an honourable death worthy of a great warrior, there is nothing to forgive' Desperate to ease her despair, he continued. _'_The king has lifted your banishment Tauriel, you are to return home and resume your duties as Captain.

Tauriel sat back and her eyes widened slightly at the great pardon she was receiving. He knew that she did not feel that she was deserving of it.

'Alas, the King has ordered me to find the rangers of the North. I do not know how long I will be gone for._ Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham Tauriel.'_

Tauriel looked at him like she knew such a statement was coming and it strained his heart to see her so full of sorrow. As much as he longed to stay with her, he knew that she understood that he could not neglect his duty in these dark times.

However, he would not leave the Captain defenceless. He took one of his pair of white hilted daggers from his back and placed it into Tauriel's slack hands.

'Look after this whilst I am gone, for it would not do well for my other dagger to have lost its mate when I return to claim it back.'

Tauriel managed a watery smile but it did not reach her eyes. Legolas frowned and held her closer

_She has not experienced the loss of a friend before or of a battle of this magnitude, it is breaking her. What if she begins to…no. That will not happen._

He reached down and placed a feather-light kiss upon her auburn hair in farewell. Tauriel stiffened, but quickly accepted the comfort. Feeling like he was leaving a part of his feä behind, Legolas left the grieving elleth to begin his mission.

_I will miss being with them both under the green trees of home._

**Elvish **

**Ada –father **

**Mellon -friend**

**Ionneg –son **

**Goheno nin –Forgive me**

**Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham – my heart shall weep until I see you again**

**Gi mellin –I love you **


	4. Chapter 4: The Golden Wood

**AN: Hello dear readers! This chapter is going to be a long one, as Tauriel still has many challenges to face…. This chapter will be mostly from the Captain's point of view.**

**Please review and follow if you would like to, it encourages me to write more **

Tauriel POV

Soon after Legolas had left her weeping in misery the night before, a messenger had arrived into her tent and announced that she was to resume her duties in organising the companies to be ready for travel.

Tauriel had sighed and furiously wiped at her face but done as her duty commanded.

_I will not fail my people a second time._

She had to admit that the work kept her fractured mind from wandering into dark places and she realised she had no time to grieve for her own losses as her soldiers needed her guidance. Tauriel saw grown elves openly weeping as they moved through the camp, as it seemed most had lost someone dear to them in the battle.

_So few we are now, I am not the only one to have seen tragedy this day. There will be a time for me to grieve properly for Kili but for now I must use my strength to hold together what courage is left in my people._

The next day after the battle for the mountain, the horns sounded to call the elves back home to Mirkwood. Her renewed rank had granted Tauriel a horse for the long march back to the fortress. There were no songs of victory and the mood was solemn and contemplative, for only a third of the great elven army had pulled through with their lives. More injured elves had been carefully placed into caravans to be tended to on the journey by the great skill of the elven healers.

As Captain, Tauriel rode behind Thranduil and his personal guard and this time she was very careful about maintaining a respectful distance. She had not spoken with the King since their encounter and she was anxious for what lay ahead.

_I have no claim to be Captain anymore. I committed high treason by aiming my arrow at the King. Thranduil would have been well within his right to have me executed. He seemed clearly furious towards me at the time, so why I have been granted this unwarranted pardon?_

Tauriel's brows drew together as she puzzled the unusual act of kindness out in her head. Her roan stallion Araphor nickered gently and put his ears back sensing her uneasiness. Tauriel absentmindedly stroked the horse's muscular flanks to soothe him and her thoughts travelled back to when Thranduil's sword had been at her throat and Legolas had used his dagger to defend her.

_If you harm her, you will have to kill me. Legolas had said that. It must have been because of him. The King knows that we are close and probably knew that he might have lost his son had he harmed me. _

'Tauriel!'

Her head swivelled around at the sound of approaching hooves, her friend and second in command Ranadir sidled up to her. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder in greeting and she gave a small smile to him in return.

'I am glad you are alive little Tauriel! Naturally, of course I survived due to my superior swordsmanship' he said whilst giving her a half smile but it did not quite reach his eyes. Tauriel rolled her eyes and nudged him in the side. From anyone else, that statement would have been insubordinate but Tauriel had known the elf since before she had become Captain and she imagined him as what an older brother would have been like. Ranadir had long brown hair, warm chestnut eyes and a proud nose making him altogether quite endearing to the elleth of the kingdom.

Ranadir glanced at Tauriel's weapon-less back then leaned closer, all trace of his earlier mischief gone.

'So it is true. They had said that the King had cut your bow when you raised it against him. Why did you abandon us _mellon_?' He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

Tauriel had not the energy to explain and so simply said '_Gohen nin_, Ranadir. I will not fail you again.'

He did not push further and instead scanned her again. 'Your daggers, they are also gone! Wait, what is that at your side?'

Tauriel's hand instinctively gripped Legolas' white dagger that hung on her hip.

She did not meet Ranadir's eyes as she said, 'The Prince gave me his dagger to look after whilst he has gone on a mission for the King.' Her hands tightened around the hilt.

'And why would he do that I wonder?' Ranadir whispered in her ear with a hint of amused suspicion in his voice.

Tauriel busied herself looking at something interesting in Araphor's dark mane.

'I suppose he did not want to leave the Captain of the Guard without a weapon.' She sniffed indignantly.

Ranadir did not reply but raised his chestnut eyebrows and looked ahead.

'Thranduil's guard keep glancing at you. Who would have thought that they would need to guard the King from his own Captain?' His tone was teasing but upon seeing Tauriel's wounded shudder and the shame on her face he realised she had truly regretted her actions.

'Do not worry little Tauriel. The King has decided to pardon your error and the others will learn to do the same. Time will ease their doubts for everyone knows that you have always loved the forest and defended its people.'

Tauriel did not say anything but quickly reached across and briefly squeezed Ranadir's free hand at his side.

_At least Ranadir is on my side. _

Two weeks later, Tauriel found herself back into her old routine of training and planning battle strategies. Time seemed indistinct to her for her heart was still heavy with grief and she missed the company of Legolas. She had not removed the white dagger from her side and frequently clenched her fist around it when grief pierced her heart. She had been granted a new unique curved bow by the weapons smith who had carved her last one, allowing her to carry out her duties effectively. Her beloved daggers were not so easy to replace however, and no matter which blades she tried from the armoury, none felt _right_ in her hands.

She made do with just using Legolas' white dagger for it gave her comfort.

After a day of training the new recruits, Tauriel sat polishing the wood of her bow absently in her Captain's study whilst her thoughts replayed Kili's violent death and the last words Legolas had spoken to her when a messenger knocked on the door.

'Captain Tauriel, the King requests your presence in his throne room'. The messenger bowed and motioned for her to follow.

_Oh no. This is it. I am going to have to finally face Thranduil after what has transpired between us._

Feeling like she was walking to her doom, Tauriel followed to the throne room.

Thranduil POV

Thranduil paced his throne room, brows knitted together under his crown of autumn leaves. His people were suffering and he had finally realised that he needed to fight back against the darkness growing around his borders.

_How much further must it go before the final push? Already the outlying villages have been brought within these walls. Those that are suitable are being trained for battle to replenish our ranks. There is nothing of my people outside this fortress. I can no longer protect them here. Word must be sent…_

A noise at the entranceway to his throne room stopped his pacing and he turned to watch a very sheepish Tauriel approach him before bowing low at the waist. He felt his lip curl up in a slight smirk at how humble his fiery Captain had become.

'You summoned me, _Hîr vuin_?' Green eyes glanced up into his unyielding blue stare.

_I see pain in her eyes. Yes, and there is also regret at her actions, so perhaps she does remain loyal to me._

'Yes. Two days hence, you are to take an envoy of my advisors with you to Lothlorien to discuss the alliance of our two kingdoms against the war Sauron will undoubtedly bring.'

He saw Tauriel's eyes widen in shock at his words before she quickly composed herself and nodded. 'It shall be so sire. Ranadir will be capable of continuing the training of the new soldiers whilst I am gone.'

Thranduil inclined his head slightly in agreement.

He noticed the white hilt of Legolas' dagger at her side and felt his lips thin in distaste.

'I have favoured you for over six hundred years Tauriel. It was I who took you under my protection after your parents were slain. Yet you moved to strike me down. I forgave you for the sake of my son but act out of line again and _there will be no mercy from me._'

He watched Tauriel flinch as if he had physically struck her before she _walked forward_ and placed her hand above heart in respect.

'I cannot ask for your forgiveness Sire and I truly am sorry but I had to stop you from leaving. If we had left, the orcs would have overrun the dwarves and men and then attacked our borders. I went about it the wrong way and I regret my actions but I was trying to do what I thought was right for the peoples of Arda.'

Thranduil regarded the elleth coolly and she looked back at him defiantly.

'I have reinstated you as Captain but you have yet to demonstrate that I can trust you again. You are dismissed.'

The young elleth looked at him sadly before bowing and exiting the chamber.

_Something has changed about her. She seems wearier of the world as if something has caused her grief._

Tauriel POV

Two days later and venturing outside the comforting forest of Mirkwood, Tauriel felt her grief fall over her like a cloak. The only comfort she received was from lying beneath the stars when the envoy stopped to rest at nightfall.

_I hope Legolas is safe, wherever he is._

Tauriel looked up at the bright beauty of the starlight and sent a silent prayer to Varda.

_Elbereth Gilthoniel, keep him safe. Let him return to me for I will surely fade if his light is also taken from this world. I cannot fight the darkness alone._

After what seemed liked days of travelling over mostly featureless terrain, the company neared the Golden Wood. Haldir, Captain of Lothlorien, met them and pleasant greetings were exchanged. With her company in formation behind her and Haldir leading the way ahead, they entered into the heart of Caras Galadhon.

'The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will be waiting to greet you, follow me.' Haldir dismounted and the others followed suit, walking up the twisting staircases up the side of the huge mallorn trees. The way was lit with lanterns of white light and the very air seemed to soothe her soul of its worries.

_It is as though this land is protected by the light._

The stairway opened up onto a large expanse harmoniously constructed in between the branches of the great trees.

'My Lord and Lady, I present to you the delegation from Mirkwood.' Haldir bowed respectfully to the couple descending from a higher level.

Tauriel's eyes immediately went to the pair, for they radiated an inner light and power. As they approached, she stepped forward from her company and fisted her hand over her heart, bowing low in great respect to her hosts.

'_Hîr vuin. Hiril vuin. _I am Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard and I thank you humbly for your hospitality.' She said formally.

'_Le nathlam hí_, Captain Tauriel.' Lord Celeborn said gently and Tauriel did look up then. She had not realised how close the two rulers had come and they were looking down at her with surprising warmth. Lord Celeborn was tall and proud, his silver hair unadorned yet his robes were magnificent in hues of silver with an overlying mantle of blue. He wore a belt of braided silver with a matching entwined circlet around his neck. To her, his brown eyes seemed full of wisdom yet also sadness. Tauriel had heard that he was said to be one of the wisest elves left in Middle Earth.

Her gaze shifted to the Lady and she was met with a pair of startling blue eyes and Tauriel quickly lowered her gaze from the intensity of the contact. Galadriel was the fairest elleth Tauriel had ever seen with her golden crown of hair that had captured the light of Laurelin and yet was also threaded with Telperion's silver. She was robed in a flowing gown of purest white with a crown of golden and silver leaves entwined about her delicate brow.

Tauriel raised her head at the sound of the Lady of Light's clear voice and was met with eyes twinkling in amusement.

_It was as if she had read my thoughts._

'You and your kinsmen must be tired after your long journey and would like refreshment and rest. _Tolo, govano ven_.' The Lady smiled and motioned to lead the way towards what Tauriel hoped was food.

In the morning Tauriel awoke feeling like the burden of sorrow had finally been lifted from her heart. She still missed Kili but it was as if the grief were a memory for she only remembered the fond times that they had spent together.

_This peaceful land has soothed my soul of grief but I still miss Legolas._

The next few days of the mission were spent in discussion with the Lord and Lady and their council about how best combine forces and present a united front against the darkness of Sauron. In her spare time, she wandered the beautiful forests and conversed with the elves of Lothlorien who were alike yet somehow different from her own woodland elves.

_Most are older and have seen the passing of ages yet they are friendly enough._

She had spent her evenings with her company dining with the Lothlorien elves at the high table. Tauriel had grown fond of Celeborn and particularly Galadriel for they often talked together at meals of their different experiences.

_Although I am not noble, they treat me with respect and genuinely seem interested in what I have to say. They do not just see me as an envoy from Thranduil. I feel welcomed and accepted for whom I am._

'How does Prince Legolas fare? For it has been many years since last I saw him.'

Tauriel looked down the table to answer Celeborn's question and respectfully replied. 'The King sent him North to find the Dunedain rangers and warn them of the impending darkness'

'He looks in particular for Aragorn, son of Arathorn.' Galadriel said smoothly, and Tauriel's eyebrows rose although Celeborn did not seem surprised by his wife's insight.

Galadriel's eyes shifted to Tauriel and she heard the Lady's voice in her head. _He is alive and well._

Tauriel felt her cheeks blush and she looked down at her food but not before she caught Galadriel's small smile.

Negotiations concluded, the company of Mirkwood prepared to leave and stood at the outskirts of the kingdom ready to leave. The Lord and Lady had decided to ride out to the borders to bid the visitors farewell for mutual respect had grown between the two allies.

After the others had bowed respectfully to the pair and mounted their horses, Tauriel approached Celeborn and also bowed low.

'_Hannon le hîr vuin_. For you wisdom in matters of battle as well your kindness at hosting us.'

Celeborn smiled and inclined his head at the young Captain. 'It is your own wisdom that will light the path for Mirkwood's soldiers. They will need your guidance in days to come._ Novaer, hennig._'

Tauriel inclined her head at his words again and turned to face the Lady.

'It is my understanding that you have not been able to replace the daggers that you lost in the tragedy of battle. Perhaps I can help you to find the right fit.'

From where she held them at her side, Galadriel presented in her hands two gleaming silver daggers. The rosewood hilts were etched with silver stars and the elegant blades shone proudly with their master craftsmanship.

Tauriel gasped at the beauty of the daggers for she had never seen such beautiful weapons. '_Hannon le…_I do not know why you consider me worthy of such a mighty gift.'

Galadriel smiled, placing them into Tauriel's eager hands and knowingly said 'Take these daggers so that you will always be able to walk amongst the stars.'

Tauriel's eyes brimmed realising that the statement was a similar thing to what Kili had once said to her. Her fingers closed familiarly around the hilts and it felt as though they had been made for her hands. She looked up at the golden elleth and saw the light of the Two Trees reflected in her eyes.

_She knows, and yet she does not resent the friendship that I had with Kili._

The Lady of light walked forward and placed a delicate kiss on her brow in blessing and in farewell.

_There is strength in you Tauriel. You shine with the light of the sun yet you are favoured by starlight. Embrace the love that you have been offered. Do not let others rule your heart._

Aloud, the Lady said in her melodic voice 'Na lû e-govaned vîn Tauriel.'

The Captain bowed deeply and turned to re-join her company. As they rode out of Lothlorien, she looked back to see the Lord and Lady of Light raise their hands in farewell.

**Elvish**

_**Gohen nin –forgive me**_

_**Hîr vuin –my Lord**_

_**Hiril vuin –my Lady**_

_**Hannon le –thank you **_

_**Le nathlam hí –you are welcome here**_

_**Tolo, govano ven – Come, join us**_

_**Novaer, hennig –farewell, child**_

**Na lû e-govaned vîn –until we next meet**


	5. Chapter 5: I will return

**AN Your continual kind words are appreciated and if you have any questions please feel free to ask! Although that does not mean I am going to give away any spoilers…**

Legolas POV

Legolas sat with his back against a tall oak tree with Aragorn at his side as they both watched the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon over the hilltops. They had camped for the evening at the edge of a forest to offer some cover against the elements although tonight looked to be fair.

It had taken him a couple of weeks to find the ranger Aragorn who went by the name of Strider out in the wilds. Legolas remembered his first encounter with the man and how he had almost been struck down by the ranger's sword before he had lowered his elven cloak to reveal his identity. Although Aragorn had not known Legolas by name, he had immediately recognised him an elf and his suspicion had turned to curiosity. They had exchanged introductions and after Legolas had explained his reasons for finding Aragorn on behalf of his father the King, Aragorn had also revealed his true lineage. Legolas had widened his eyes at the revelation but Aragorn had shrugged and mumbled in reply.

'I do not seek the glory of Lordship, for that is not the path that I have chosen.'

Legolas had seen that the topic made him uncomfortable and did not press the matter further.

_Looking back, I had to admit I was a little surprised that Aragorn was Isildur's heir and the rightful king of Gondor. I would have expected him to…bathe a little more often._

Legolas glanced over at his new friend who was lighting a long pipe, the embers illuminating his face.

_He does have the bearing of someone of the house of Telcontar. His face is proud with his dark chin-length hair and blue eyes and yet there is compassion about him. The other few rangers we have encountered treat him with a sort of reverence, although he is nothing but humble in return. He would make a good king._

Over the next fortnight or so the pair had developed an easy friendship whilst they kept guard over the northern lands. Legolas respected Aragorn's honour and integrity and in return the ranger had admired Legolas' kind nature and skill with his bow.

'Where was it that you learned elvish, _mellon_?' Legolas asked.

Aragorn glanced up at his friend from his pipe, 'When I was but a small child, my camp was attacked by orcs. My Mother fled with me South to Imladris for she had been a friend of Lord Elrond in the past. We were offered refuge but she died shortly after. Lord Elrond took me under his charge and I was raised and taught in Rivendell for a time.' The ranger looked saddened by the story and Legolas reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder in empathy.

'My own Mother was killed in the fortress of Angband when I was a young elfling. The loss drained the warmth from my Father and I think he would have faded if he had not had me to look after.' Legolas' blue eyes crinkled in sadness as he looked into the face of his friend. 'He does not speak of it. There is no tomb, no memory of her.'

_I cannot even remember her face._

It was now Aragorn's turn to reach over and grasp the sad elf's forearm in understanding. The two warriors looked out to the horizon of stars, each deep in their own memories.

It was a long while before Aragorn spoke again.

'Have you known love, _mellon_?'

Legolas' head spun around from his contemplation of the sky, slightly surprised by the question but he answered it nonetheless.

'My heart is far away, for it has been captured by the Captain of the Mirkwood Guard. _Nae! _ I am not sure how she feels for she grieves for someone dear to her that she lost in battle. We have been great friends since we were elflings but I do know if she could love me as her feä mate.' He looked down at his white dagger, turning it slowly in his hands.

Holding his pipe in his mouth, Aragorn frowned slightly before he gave a small smile at the blond elf.

_I hope that she has kept my dagger and that it gives her comfort. If only I could be there to wipe away her tears and offer distraction by training her archery skills, like we used to do._

'What of yourself Aragorn, have you found a light in your life?'

The ranger shifted uncomfortably and audibly exhaled before answering.

'I have pledged myself to Arwen Undómiel and she to me. Although I would have her take the white ship and leave these shores to be free of the sufferings of this world. She has the opportunity to live anew without fear or pain but she will not take it.' Aragorn refilled his pipe and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes and frowning.

'Lord Elrond does not approve and wants me to reject what we have for the sake of his daughter. My path on the matter is hidden from me.'

'I know of Arwen, for I too was educated for a brief time in Imladris. I could agree with those that say she is Lúthien Tinúviel reborn for her beauty is ethereal.'

Legolas turned a compassionate gaze towards his friend.

_Their story can have no happy end for Aragorn is mortal and Arwen is elf-kind._

'My Father, King Thranduil also disapproves of Captain Tauriel as a suitor. He is a good ruler but I see in his eyes that he does not consider her worthy to pledge myself to, for she is not of noble blood.' Legolas bristled. 'That means nothing to me for it his her courage and kindness that I love.'

_And her beautiful auburn hair and bright emerald eyes, not to mention her mischievous smile and skill with a dagger!_

Aragorn smiled at his friend before stifling a yawn. They had stayed up late.

'_Posto vae_, _mellon_. I will take first watch this night.' Legolas offered.

'_Hannon le_.' Aragorn smiled before dousing his pipe, raising the hood of his cloak and turning over.

Legolas got up to silently patrol the perimeter; he did not need sleep as mortals did. He turned his gaze towards the stars and wondered if Tauriel could see the same bright points of light.

_Tauriel._

His thoughts were leagues away, dancing under a forest canopy with a fire-haired elleth; he whispered a prayer to any Valar that might be listening.

_Let her pull through her grief and return to the light. Let Tauriel be safe and whole. I could not stay in this world if she was not there to challenge me and fill my heart with happiness._

Tauriel POV.

Several days later, upon arrival back at the kingdom, Tauriel and her company had gone straight to Thranduil to report on the success of the diplomatic mission. Her encounters with the King were brief and civil and nothing more. Tauriel sighed, she wanted to prove her worth to him.

_But first I need to change out of these travelling clothes and rest my aching muscles._

The next day Tauriel headed to the practice yard and relieved Ranadir of training the new recruits. He had hugged her enthusiastically upon seeing the elleth before complaining about the trials of teaching young elves how to hit a target.

Tauriel shrugged at her friend's impatience and dismissed Ranadir, letting him go and relax his 'poor, overworked and underappreciated mind.' The elf grinned in response and quickly bounded off. Tauriel rolled her eyes and looked at him again.

_Why does he not stop smiling? He has a faraway look in his brown gaze like his thoughts are somewhere else._

Tauriel was eager to try her new daggers, gifted to her by the Lady of light. She approached where a group of the new recruits were milling by the combat arena. Recognising the Captain, they all obediently formed ranks in attention.

_Perhaps Ranadir has managed to teach them something after all…_

Amused, Tauriel declared that she would spar with each one of them to learn where they needed improvement.

'Who would like to go first?'

It was a second before a timid-looking blond elf stepped forward and bowed at her. 'I will, Captain.' He said respectively.

Tauriel smiled and launched herself at him, silver daggers gleaming in the light of the midday sun.

Legolas POV

A messenger had arrived some days previously summoning the Prince back to Mirkwood. Thranduil had called a council to rally his forces for a message had been sent from Imladris and he needed his son by his side. Although happy to return to his homeland, Legolas was saddened to leave Aragorn for a great friendship was now between them.

_I will find him again and help him fulfil his destiny for there is none other worthy of such a title._

Their parting had been bittersweet for both promised to see each other but it was unclear when that would be.

Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on Legolas shoulder. '_Savo 'lass a lalaith, _Legolas. Do not wait too long to tell the Captain how you feel.'

Legolas smiled kindly and reciprocated the gesture. '_Galu_, Aragorn, may the stars shine upon you.'

The Prince turned and mounted his grey stallion, Orun that the messenger had brought, riding hard back to his homeland and his heart.

Tauriel POV

A week or so later in the heat of the afternoon Tauriel was covered in a sheen of sweat and feeling proud at the progress her soldiers had made. She called forward the next elf, who held a long curved blade in his hand. After duelling for a few minutes the dark haired elf had slipped on the loose ground and Tauriel pressed her advantage. He parried her attacks effectively before again making a mistake with his footing. He fell to the ground blocking a blow from her dagger and cried out in pain for he had also twisted his ankle.

'Can you stand, Amrith?' Tauriel sheathed her daggers and offered a hand to the elf who was trying to be brave in front of the others but grimaced in pain.

Tauriel turned the group of onlookers. 'You are to shoot the targets until nightfall and then you are dismissed.'

The other elves glanced at Amrith in sympathy before sidling off to complete their duties.

She reached down and placed her arm under Amrith's shoulder to help take the weight off his ankle. Amrith blushed but let the Captain walk with him towards the houses of healing.

Tauriel had deposited the wounded elf on a pallet and had turned to summon a healer. Happy that the elf was being taken care of, she left to return to her Captain's study to complete the new guard duty rosters. On her way out of the halls, she heard Ranadir's laughter. She turned a corner and saw Ranadir leaning over a counter whilst a honey-haired elleth mixed a poultice in an earthenware bowl.

The elleth looked up at Tauriel and her face lit in a warm smile. Ranadir turned with a frown to see whom she smiled at but his face relaxed when he saw it was Tauriel.

'Captain Tauriel, may I introduce you to the fair Serilla; the most skilled of all healers in Mirkwood.' He looked at the elleth with adoring eyes as she blushed and put down her poultice.

_So this is the reason Ranadir has been acting so delirious._

'_Mae g'ovannen_, Captain, it is an honour to meet you after Ranadir has told me so much about your great skill in battle.' Her dove grey eyes shifted to the elf. 'Although he tells me that he can beat you in a duel.'

The tips of Ranadir's ears turned pink.

'_Mae g'ovannen _Lady Serilla.' Tauriel fisted her hand over her heart in respect to one who could save lives.

'Please, just Serilla.' The elleth in her grey healers robes looked at Tauriel kindly.

'Only if you call me Tauriel.' The Captain replied before both smiled at each other.

'Ah, see, I told you that little Tauriel would not be able to resist your charms, my lady.' He said whilst offering a gallant bow.

Tauriel flicked her gaze to Ranadir and narrowed her eyes at his earlier statement. 'So you can best your Captain in a duel with daggers? Let us put that to the test!' The chestnut haired elf twitched where he stood by the counter.

'Would you care to watch me put Ranadir in his place, Serilla?' Tauriel removed her daggers and aimed at cat-like grin at the elf who visibly paled. Serilla giggled behind a delicate hand.

'Why I would love to!' The healer replied before leading the way out of the halls of healing.

Tauriel shoved Ranadir through the door. '_Dôl gîn lost!_ Prepare yourself.' She whispered into her friend's ear. Ranadir sighed at the trouble he had gotten himself into. Tauriel nudged him again. 'How you enchanted that sweet elleth I will never know.'

This time he grinned in response. 'The same way you enchanted the Prince.' Tauriel thumped him and he laughed.

The duel went on a for a time, and the moon had risen before Tauriel's silver daggers had left a defeated Ranadir sat on the floor, his long curved sword fallen to the ground. Serilla cheered and congratulated Tauriel before helping Ranadir to his feet. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and Tauriel snorted at the look of bliss on his face.

Legolas POV.

Legolas entered the through the tall elven gates well past nightfall.

'I will see to my horse before changing into fresh clothes. Please tell the King that I will see him in a while.' He said to the messenger who bowed in response.

He was weary from the several days ride and patted his horse affectionately. Orun had been his faithful steed for several years now and the Prince was very fond of him. The grey stallion nickered softly as he removed his bridle and led him to a cosy stable with fresh hay. After making sure his horse was well cared for, Legolas was walking across the courtyard when he heard laughter coming from the training arena.

_Who would be training this late at night, I wonder._

Curious, the elf walked towards the arena where he saw a honey-haired elleth cheering as a certain red-haired Captain bested Ranadir who fell on the floor.

_Tauriel. _

His heart soared and he picked up his pace approaching the group. The Captain had sheathed her daggers –_new daggers?_ And stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, watching the pair before her.

'Tauriel.'

She slowly turned, her eyes widening in disbelief as she froze where she stood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ranadir tugging the elleth out of the training yard, both inclining their heads respectfully as they passed.

Legolas took a tentative step towards the elleth and opened his arms. Tauriel rushed into them, wrapping her own arms tightly about his chest. Legolas leaned down and placed his forehead on top of her auburn locks, breathing in the scent of the sun and summer flowers.

Tauriel POV

_I cannot believe that he is here! So long it has been and now finally, there is no distance between us._

Tauriel tucked her head under Legolas' chin; his musky aroma of young leaves and spring rain filling her senses.

She finally pulled back and reached to her hip, removing the white dagger and holding it out to be returned to Legolas.

He smiled and took the dagger; sheathing it at his back, before placing a reverential kiss on her forehead. Tauriel froze and looked up into his smiling blue eyes.

'_Gi melin, Tauriel_.' He whispered and her heart thundered in her chest.

**Elvish **

_Nae! –Alas!_

_Posto vae –Rest well_

_Savo 'lass a lalaith –Have joy and laughter _

_Galu –Good luck/ good bye_

_Mae g'ovannen –Well met!_

_Dôl gîn lost –Your head is empty!_

_Gi melin –I love you._


	6. Chapter 6: Secrecy and plot

**AN: The timeline of this story will not be **_**entirely **_**accurate as to that of the books but it is roughly the same (just so I can make the story flow better)**

Tauriel POV

_He loves me. Legolas said that he loves me! Oh blessed Varda thank you for bringing him back to me! How I have missed the safety of his arms._

The moon had risen directly over the pair and illuminated the two elves in the soft glow of its white light. The Prince inched closer to her again so that their bodies were almost touching. Tauriel looked up at Legolas, their faces were barely apart and she could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. She reached up and placed her delicate hand upon his cheek as the blond elf closed his eyes in happiness and leaned his face into her palm. Tauriel smiled at how perfect the moment was.

'Legolas, I…'

Suddenly a messenger sprinted into the yard, startling the pair into quickly springing back to a respectful distance. Legolas turned and frowned at the intrusion before settling his features into complacency. Tauriel quickly busied herself nursing a thread that had come loose from the sleeve of her green hunting tunic where Ranadir had nicked her in battle. Her cheeks had a slight blush detectable in the pale light as she focussed on tucking it back into place.

The tawny-haired messenger glanced between the pair but managed to keep his face expressionless as he bowed.

'_Hîr vuin_. I am sorry to disturb you but Ranadir said that you could be found here.'

_Ranadir! That cursed elf! I am going to pinch his ears for this!_

The messenger continued. 'The King requests your presence immediately, he is expecting you in his personal chambers.' The obviously uncomfortable elf bowed and continued on his way back to the fortress.

Legolas sighed at his retreating back. 'Tauriel I am sorry but he is right. I have delayed reporting my return to my Father for too long now.'

'It is fine, do not worry.' Tauriel replied quickly, still slightly embarrassed by the situation.

Noticing her awkwardness, the Prince walked over to the elleth and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her pointed ear. Being touched in that sensitive place sent a shiver of longing through Tauriel and she looked up at the elf. Legolas smiled apologetically before turning to follow the messenger. Alone in the training yard, with only the full moon for company, Tauriel realised the gravity of the situation. The King's earlier words to her sounded through her mind as if in warning.

_Do not give him hope where there is none._

Tauriel placed her head in her hands and moaned in frustration. She could no longer deny what she felt towards the Prince. There was no other for her now for Legolas had taken her heart.

_Oh Valar, what will the King say when he finds out? I have not forgotten his cold ruling on the matter. Yet the Lady Galadriel told me to embrace the love that I had been offered and not to let others rule my heart. I want to but I cannot let Thranduil down again, he still does not trust me._

Tauriel sighed and looked towards the moon that hung over her; almost protectively she thought.

_I miss the Lord and Lady. I would like to imagine that my own parents would have shared their compassion and wisdom._

There was nothing to be done for it. Tauriel exited the training yard and kicked a pebble on the way out, venting her frustration on the inanimate object. Once back in her chambers, she removed her weapons and tunic before collapsing onto her feather bed and snuggling under the soft covers.

_He loves me._

The Captain of the Mirkwood Guard secretly smiled into her pillow and let the peace of her waking dreams take her.

Legolas POV

The Prince could not help but smile to himself as he walked through the now quiet archways of the inner kingdom, rising to the highest level where Thranduil's and his own personal chambers were located. He contemplated how the Captain had seemed more peaceful when he had saw her now than when he had left her on that dark day.

_The light is back in her eyes! I knew that Tauriel was stronger than the darkness of grief! Something or someone has soothed her soul. _

Legolas had to admit that he wished _he _had been the one to bring joy back into her heart although he could not for an instant deny that he relished her happiness.

_I must ask her what she has been doing in the time that I have been gone. Her new daggers! They look different to ones that are forged in Mirkwood? I feel that there is a story to tell there. There is so much for us to catch up on!_

The happy elf knocked on his Father's door before hearing a curt response and entering.

Thranduil was seated at his great mahogany desk on the far side of the room, sipping on a glass of Dorwinion, Legolas guessed. The elven king glanced up at the entrance and his lips curled up in a smile.

'_Ionneg! _You have returned to me well I hope?' Thranduil rose from his matching carved wooden seat and moved forward to embrace his son.

Legolas inclined his head and returned the quick embrace. The two talked of Legolas' time in the North and his success at finding the rangers. Thranduil in turn described the growing darkness across Mirkwood and how the outlying villages had been abandoned and new recruits trained in the great army. Legolas was saddened by the news but reassured his Father that he would increase his patrols of the border.

'There is another matter to discuss. I have received word from Lord Elrond of Imladris. Mithrandir the Grey has plans to go in search of one who has found the Ring of Power. Apparently, it had fallen into the hands of a lowly creature named Gollum, who's mind has become twisted by the dark influence even though he later lost the ring.'

Legolas looked nervously at his Father for he could feel the possibility of war tightening its grip around them.

Thranduil continued. 'Mithrandir seeks to find the creature North in the mountains and bring him to Mirkwood. However, none have seen the creature in a long time for he hides in the deep and dark places. It may be many years before he finds him. He asks that when he eventually does locate him, that we keep the creature under guard here for the Enemy searches for him.' The King reached for his crystal glass and gazed at its ruby contents. 'I will play my part when the time comes. This darkness affects us all, now.'

Not long after the troubling conversation, Legolas took his leave of the King to return to his own nearby chambers. The news from Imladris had unsettled him yet as he lay down on his large bed even this news could not quieten the singing of his soul. Legolas reached up to trace the place where the Captain had laid her hand on his cheek. He remembered Tauriel burying her head into his tunic and her bright green eyes glittering at him as she smiled.

_She did not reject me! My heart will never belong to another now, for it is clear that Tauriel's feä is the mate to my own._

From where he lay, the Prince glanced out of his tall open windows and smiled up to the starlight.

Tauriel POV

The next evening, Legolas had found Tauriel in her Captain's study after an intense day of training more new recruits that had taken up residence inside the fortress. She had been polishing her daggers back to their gleaming silver at her desk when he had entered. Legolas sat opposite the elleth and spoke to her about his talk with Thranduil the previous night. Tauriel nodded in agreement as she had been summoned earlier in the day to be told to expect the arrival of Gollum at some point in the future and the news had similarly troubled her. The two had talked late into the night of all that they had encountered in the months past, for time did not matter when they were together.

Legolas had been surprised when she told him of her journeying to Lothlorien with the envoy although he had agreed with her that Galadriel had given her a great gift. The Prince had been examining the master craftsmanship and intricate design of her daggers when he turned a mischievous smile towards the Captain.

'Hmm, yes they are beautiful, but I wonder if even these mighty weapons can help you in a duel against me.'

Tauriel grinned at the challenge for it had been a long time since they had sparred together. 'Did you not learn your lesson last time you faced my daggers, _hîr vuin_? I would be happy to remind you, _aphado nin_!' She rose from her chair and pulled the Prince with her out the door.

She heard Legolas chuckle as he followed the elleth to the deserted practice yard.

Legolas POV

They had been sparring for a while and Legolas realised he had almost forgotten just how _lethal_ Tauriel was with her daggers. She pressed her attacks over and over again whilst he nimbly dodged her blows and counter-parried. The Captain had a focussed look on her face as she distracted him with a well-aimed side blow to his chest, before quickly spinning around so that her front was pressed to his back and her dagger at his throat.

Realising he was beaten, Legolas chuckled and lowered his own white daggers in surrender. Tauriel's mouth was by his ear. 'That is twice in a row you have lost to me, _hîr vuin_.' She whispered.

He heard Tauriel make a satisfied noise and the sound of her sheathing her daggers. Faster than lightning, he spun around and placed a kiss on her rosy lips.

_She tastes like sweet summer berries._

He felt her melt into the kiss for only a moment before she was gently pushing him away.

Confused and slightly hurt, he looked into her eyes.

Tauriel took his hand and absently began to run her thumb over his fingers. 'Legolas, your Father does not wish us to be together. I cannot afford to disobey him again as much as it breaks my heart.' She looked at the ground and he saw a single tear roll down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

Legolas gently raised her chin and saw the conflicted expression in her emerald eyes. 'Tauriel, he does not control our hearts and he will grow to trust you again.' He sighed. 'The King will come around in time when he realises that there is no other that I would spend my life with.'

_I can see in her eyes that proving her loyalty to the King again means a lot to her. I do not think that she will be swayed on the matter, regardless of what her heart wants._

The Captain still looked troubled so he continued. 'Tauriel…we could always keep it secret for a time.'

Tauriel nodded and chewed her lip. 'I suppose that could work.'

Tauriel POV

Over the next decade or so the Prince and the Captain kept their budding relationship strictly professional in the eyes of the public, or so they thought. Every now and then she would hear whispers concerning her and the Prince or see a curious glance thrown her way but no one ever _said_ anything.

_I know that Ranadir and Serilla are not fooled by our act. Thank the Valar that they do not make a spectacle of their knowledge._

Tauriel was pinning up new archery targets when a messenger ran up to her.

'Captain Tauriel! Mithrandir has come, he…he brings a strange creature and the King summons you.'

Tauriel nodded and moved to follow the elf to the gates of the fortress of Mirkwood.

She greeted Mithrandir who had been in conversation with Thranduil and saw the pitiful grey, hunched creature howling at his feet.

'Tauriel, take charge of Gollum, move him to the dungeons…but treat him fairly.' The King glanced at Mithrandir, who nodded.

Over the next few months Tauriel had grown used to the creature, which sometimes called his more reasonable nature, Smeagol. She took pity on him for it was clear that his mind was tortured as he wailed in anguish for hours on end. One day, she had approached Thranduil in his throne room and asked if she could let Smeagol climb up a tree to stretch his legs every now and then. The King had simply nodded before dismissing her. From then on, once a day the elves took him to climb a secluded birch and it seemed to give comfort to poor Smeagol.

On one such afternoon Tauriel had called to the creature to come down so that the others in her guard could bind him and lead him safely back to his dungeon.

Tauriel frowned when Smeagol did not respond. Usually he wailed about 'nasty elfses' before eventually obeying. She called him again but there was still no response from the green foliage above.

_I guess I will simply have to go up there and bring him down myself!_

It was then that a black arrow whistled past her head and embedded itself in Amrith's knee. The elf howled in pain and Tauriel turned around drawing her bow just as a group of orcs flew at them from where they had hidden in the underbrush. Amrith, collapsed on the cold ground sounded the horn at his side as the others battled for their lives.

Legolas POV

Legolas heard the distressed horn as he was crossing the courtyard. It came from where the guards took Gollum for his exercise.

_Tauriel is with them today._

He took off into the forest with Ranadir who had been training a group of recruits in the nearby arena in close pursuit. It was not long before they found the source of the struggle.

_They dare to attack us so close to our heart? What drives them to this madness?_

He pulled back his bowstring and let arrows fly, each fatality hitting their target. Soon the attack was over, the orcs had appeared to be a small, specialised force but why?

Legolas turned from retrieving his arrows from filthy corpses and saw Tauriel running up to him, her auburn hair flying around her and her green hunting garb covered in black blood. He quickly scanned her over for injuries and he was satisfied when he found none.

Tauriel looked up at him with wide eyes, a frown forming between her delicate eyebrows.

'Legolas…Gollum has escaped.'

_**Elvish **_

_**Aphado nin –come with me**_

_Vicky .Potaski Hey there, thanks for your comments! Hmm I think that Ranadir has a bit more to say yet…_


	7. Chapter 7: Farewell

**AN: So I read an interview with Evangeline Lily (the actress that plays Tauriel in the films) and she said that she believes after the end of the battle of the five armies, Tauriel goes back to her duties as Captain of the Mirkwood Guard. I can therefore safely interpret that Thranduil must have lifted her banishment… This is what I would like to believe and it makes me happy that I wrote the same tale for her.**

**Please, please do leave reviews; you will never know how much I am inspired by your messages. **

Legolas POV

_So the plan reveals itself. The orc attack was designed to capture the creature Gollum. They wanted to move undetected, that is why they were so few in number. Nae! They have succeeded in their dark objectives. No doubt the Enemy will interrogate him and glean what knowledge of the Ring that he can._

The Prince turned to Ranadir who was glancing at Tauriel with a worried expression.

'Ranadir, tend to the wounded. We shall report to the King.' The chestnut-haired elf bowed to the Prince before moving off to bark orders at those members of the Guard that could still stand and wield a bow to help move the injured.

'_Aphado nin_, Tauriel.' The Prince led the way to Thranduil's throne room.

The pair entered the high-ceilinged chamber and inclined their heads at the King before hurrying forward.

'Legolas? _Prestad_?' Thranduil frowned before rising and walking down the steps of his throne to stand before the two elves. He wore a golden crown entwined with spring leaves and a dark red silk tunic that offset the colour of his startling blue eyes.

'_Hîr vuin_, there has been an attack at the Eastern perimeter. A band of orcs ambushed the Guard at the forest's edge. We slew what must have been nearly the entire force but a small number managed to capture Gollum and flee with him from our arrows.'

Thranduil glowered at the report before fixing his stare upon Tauriel.

'Yet again you fail me, _Captain_. Was it so hard for you to keep track of one pitiful creature? Because of your incompetence the Enemy may now have the upper hand.' Legolas balked at the harshness of his Father.

_What? It is unfair of him to say such a thing. The Guard had had no idea that we would be attacked so close to the fortress! The whole situation was unprecedented!_

Tauriel grimaced and looked like she was going to say something but before she could Legolas stepped forward. He felt anger that Thranduil would be so quick to pass judgement on the Captain.

'_Ada, _this was not Tauriel's fault! Never before have we been attacked so close to our heart and the guards were ambushed!'

For a brief second, Legolas thought that Thranduil looked a little surprised at his outburst, before his expressionless mask was back in place.

'I want the patrols doubled. I will not suffer another _ambush _on my people.' The King directed the end of the statement at Tauriel, who stood a little straighter.

'Leave me.'

The two elves inclined their heads to depart and Legolas had turned to follow Tauriel when he heard the King's cool voice.

'I did not mean you, Legolas.'

Legolas turned back again to his Father, who was mounting the stone steps back to his throne. The King lounged against the backrest and looked down at his son.

'Since you were so keen to defend Tauriel's lack of judgement, you will be the one to journey to Imladris and explain to Lord Elrond the consequences of her actions. Make preparations to leave by the end of the week.'

Legolas sighed. He did not like the conflict between his Father and Tauriel.

'_Ada_…'

At the sound of the pleading in his beloved son's voice, Thranduil's expression softened by a fraction before he levelled his gaze.

'It is time that you remembered your duty to your kingdom.'

Legolas could not help but think that his words held a double meaning. He looked at his Father once more before bowing and taking his leave of the throne room.

He heard Thranduil's whisper as he reached the great doors. 'Travel safe, _ionneg_.'

Tauriel POV

A distraught Tauriel marched herself straight to the training yard and began to viciously loose arrows over and over again into the targets. She had to pause every now and then to wipe furious tears from her eyes.

_How could I have let myself fail him again?! Will I ever be able to redeem myself to Thranduil? I have always admired him, for he is a wise and brave leader who loves his people. Not to mention that he was the one to take me in as his ward when my parents were killed. At this point I am afraid that he will banish me again if he discovers my relationship, regardless of what it would do to Legolas._

She did not notice the Prince walk up behind her until he enveloped her in his arms.

'He is right; it is my entire fault Legolas! What must I do to prove myself worthy to him once more?'

Tauriel dropped her bow and turned to muffle her sobs into Legolas' green tunic.

'_Sevog I veleth nîn_.' He whispered softly.

The Prince held her closely in safety and stroked the elleth's back in comfort before she pulled away, composed once again.

Legolas delicately used his thumb to wipe away the remainder of her tears, his icy blue eyes never leaving her face. '_Boe annin gwad_, the King wants me to take the message of Gollum's capture to Rivendell, for he fears that the Enemy's plans may now be set in motion.'

'It is a long journey! _Na van_?' Tauriel reached up to place her hand over where his still lingered on her cheek.

'By the end of the week.'

Tauriel sighed and Legolas reached down and they shared a tender kiss before she moved to retrieve her bow and arrows. There was nothing more that they could say. The Prince left to attend to his own duties regarding the evening patrol.

The next day Legolas had kindly offered to take over Tauriel's early morning patrol of the Eastern border so that she could review the ledgers containing details on the status of all the weapons of the Guard.

The sun had barely risen to grace the window of her study and Tauriel sighed as she focussed on trying to determine how many more arrows they needed to stock up on for upcoming battles. She needed to let the weapons-smiths know a rough idea so that they could tell her the volume of supplies they would need for production.

_Then that means I have to ask Thranduil if I can send out a team to forage for the necessary wood. I am not even entirely sure how many arrows we need? Can one ever have enough arrows in battle? I suppose I shall stick to double supplying the quiver of each soldier. Nae! The Guard has never been under this much pressure before. Legolas is much better at this scrollwork than I am for he has to assess the needs of the whole army after all. Perhaps I will get him to review my recommendations for the Guard before I visit the smiths and the King._

A sudden banging at her door broke her focus, causing her to glance up in a frown.

'Ent..'

Before she could finish, Ranadir burst into the room in a flurry of dark green robes and grabbed her arms pulling her to her feet with a huge smile on his face.

Tauriel quickly disentangled herself from his embrace and put on her best serious Captain of the Guard face, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Ranadir _man cerig_?! You act like you have lost your mind and you have disturbed my work!'

'Shh, Tauriel! I have the most wondrous news! Serilla and I have decided to pledge ourselves to each other at the next full moon!'

Tauriel felt her mouth open into a wide grin and she spontaneously reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in congratulations. Ranadir smiled down at her and patted her head affectionately. Tauriel promptly slapped his hand away from her braids.

_Ah I thought this would happen sooner or later. They are completely enamoured with each other._

'_Elo! _Oh Ranadir, I am so happy for you both!' She genuinely was, for Ranadir was the closest elf she had to kin. The news also lightened her mood regarding Legolas' imminent departure the next day.

'That is not even the best part…well it is but…guess who will officiate the ceremony?' His eyes gleamed and Tauriel looked at him questioningly for normally it was one of the King's Council members that undertook the role. 'The King himself! We had asked Councillor Reiner for she was a childhood friend of Serilla but clearly she must have mentioned it to the King because later that day, he summoned us to announce that he would officiate! Something about celebrating the light in dark times...' He shrugged but nonetheless the elf his head up proudly at the statement.

_The King himself?! That is an honour indeed!_

Ranadir had turned sheepish, lowering his head and looking at Tauriel through his long, brown eyelashes. 'Serilla's parents will be at the ceremony of course, although my own _Ada_ and _Naneth_ have already taken the ship to Valinor. I...I would like you to be there to represent my kin, for you are the closest thing I have to a sister.'

Tauriel took the elf's hand and smiled up at him. 'I would be honoured.'

Her heart lifted at the request for elven pledging ceremonies were very private and sacred affairs. Normally only those most beloved by the betrothed couple attended.

Ranadir laughed in glee and took the elleth in his arms and twirled her about, the motion causing her scrolls to slip off her desk and onto the floor.

'Ah, _daro_! It will take me ages to sort them out again!' Tauriel sighed but she still smiled at her friend who was now just twirling around by himself. She chuckled at the spectacle before shooing him out of her study to resume her work.

Legolas POV

The Prince glanced at Amrith and Farine who would be accompanying him on his travels and who were busy loading their saddlebags with supplies. He knew Amrith well enough but Farine was a new elleth to the Guard and she looked nervous at the prospect of leaving Mirkwood. He was going to go over and say a few words of encouragement when he saw Amrith also notice her troubled expression and reach over to squeeze her hand briefly. The Prince pretended not to see the grateful look the blonde elleth gave in return and the smile that she elicited from Amrith.

Legolas had just finished saddling Orun for the long road to Imladris when he heard someone enter the stables behind him. It was not quite dawn and the lights of the white elven lamps reflected in Tauriel's eyes as she approached him.

_She is so beautiful._

The Captain nodded at Amrith and Farine who were leading their horses to the gate. Tauriel did not say anything at first, just moved forward to stroke Orun's grey nose, whilst he whickered in greeting.

'Did you hear that Ranadir and Serilla are going to pledge themselves to each other at the next full moon?' She smiled at Orun who flicked his ears forward in happiness.

'I did not but that is wonderful news! Although I am not sure if Serilla knows what she is letting herself in for though. Please send on my congratulations.'

Tauriel chuckled. 'That is exactly what I thought! Poor Serilla!'

Legolas smiled and touched her cheek. '_Gellon ned I gelir I chent gîn ned i lelig_. I will miss you.'

'_Iston. Novaer, le melin_.' Tauriel reached up to gently place her hand on his cheek.

'_Novaer_, Tauriel, _le melin_.' The prince kissed her forehead before leading Orun out into the pale light of dawn.

_**Elvish**_

_**Nae –Alas**_

_**Aphado nin –Come with me**_

_**Prestad –Is there trouble?**_

_**Sevog I veleth nîn –You have my love**_

**Boe annin gwad – I must go**

**Na van – When?**

**Man cerig? –What are you doing?**

**Ada –Father **

**Naneth -Mother**

**Elo! –Wow!**

_**Daro –Stop**_

**Gellon ned I gelir I chent gîn ned i lelig**_** -I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh**_

_**Iston -I know**_

_**Novaer, le melin. Farewell, I love you.**_

_Lordienne, yes I will be continuing with this story for a while. I hope that you enjoy it._


	8. Chapter 8: A light in the dark

Tauriel POV

It was almost a month since Legolas had left Mirkwood and Tauriel had thrown herself into her duties, vigorously training the Guard so that they would be as prepared as possible for when the war horns sounded. The Captain still vividly remembered the desolation during the Battle for the Mountain so many years ago.

_I will not leave them defenceless. I will train them with everything I know so that they have a fighting chance._

After one such day of intense training, Tauriel was in her room slipping into a pale blue dress for it was the evening of Ranadir and Serilla's pledging ceremony. She had bathed and placed a couple of intricate braids to bind the sides of her auburn hair back. Her blue gown hung in flowing waves from her shoulders, accentuating her graceful figure. The elleth glanced in the mirror, happy at the result.

_It is quite a beautiful dress, although I have to admit, I feel much more free in my hunting garb._

She moved to her desk where a small silver pouch lay containing her gift to Serilla. It was traditional for the kin of the elf to represent their love and acceptance for the elleth entering their family through a token and the same happened from the elleth's kin. It had taken Tauriel a long time to think of a suitable gift for Serilla that she could acquire. In the end it had been her memories of Kili that had inspired her. The Captain had spent a lengthy time walking at the river's edge hunting for a smooth pebble that she deemed appropriate. In the end she had found a dark blue flat stone, worn smooth by the caresses of the running water. She had asked a stonemason to carve intricate runes inlaid with silver upon its surface.

She opened the pouch and looked down at the stone that fit snugly in her palm. The silver runes glinted at her in the candlelight.

_May light lead your path and love follow you._

Satisfied, the Captain tucked the pebble safely back into its pouch, pulling taught the silk strings that contained it.

She heard someone knocking at her door at looked up to see Ranadir enter, resplendent in his formal red robes, his long chestnut hair immaculately hanging over his shoulders.

'Why little Tauriel, you almost look like an elleth! What has happened?' Ranadir moved forwards and embraced her in an easy hug.

Tauriel chuckled and playfully batted at his chest, causing the elf to step back to prevent his silk tunic from becoming crumpled. 'Oh Ranadir, you look so handsome, your parents would be delighted.'

Ranadir held his head up proudly before offering his arm to Tauriel which she tucked her own into. Together they walked through the stone archways out of the keep towards the forest's edge where a small gathering was waiting in a lantern lit glade.

It was beautiful. White elven lamps were artfully arranged across the ground and more surrounded and hung from the young silver birch that the couple had chosen as their pledging tree. It was traditional for the betrothed couple to choose or plant a tree of their choice to symbolise the strength of their love for each other and for the land that they lived in. Tauriel noticed Thranduil standing in front of the tree, truly magnificent in his silver robes, adorned with his crown of spring leaves.

'_Le nathlam hî_.' The King greeted them in his regal voice.

They both fisted their hands over their hearts in respect and inclined their heads in acknowledgement. Tauriel followed Ranadir's gaze to where Serilla was standing with a proud looking blonde-haired elleth and tawny-haired elf that smiled back at them. Tauriel and Ranadir had met Serilla's parents several times previously to organise the ceremony and get to know one another more. Like their daughter, Tauriel thought them gentle people full of wisdom, for they were scholars of the great library of Mirkwood.

Ranadir gave a gallant bow at his beloved, who giggled daintily and moved forward from her parents to greet them. Serilla was beautiful. Her honey tresses were woven with spring flowers and she wore a stunning pale yellow gown that accentuated the beauty of her hair colour. Golden thread was embroidered in designs of flowers over the flowing material, making her shine in the starlight.

Serilla first embraced Tauriel, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, which the Captain warmly reciprocated before taking Ranadir's arm and moving to stand before a smiling Thranduil to begin saying the ancient rites.

When the time came, Serilla's _Ada _stepped forward and presented a golden brooch in the design of a great hawk inlaid with rubies to a beaming Ranadir.

'_Hannon le, _I am honoured by your love and acceptance_.'_ Ranadir said softly.

The tawny haired elf smiled and placed his hand on Ranadir's shoulder.

'_Gi nathalm hî_ as my son, Ranadir and I give you this gift to represent the love of my own _iellig_.'

Now Tauriel stepped up to a smiling Serilla. She placed the silver pouch gently into the elleth's hand. Serilla opened the pouch and beamed at the message inlaid in silver upon the smooth blue surface of the stone.

'_Hannon le, _Tauriel! This is so thoughtful and personal and I gladly accept it.'

Tauriel smiled and moved forward, reaching up to place a delicate kiss on her brow. '_Gi nathalm hî_, Serilla, on behalf of Ranadir's kin I give you this gift to represent his love.'

Thranduil POV

After concluding the rites of the sacred ceremony and invoking the Valar to witness its completion, Thranduil bid farewell and congratulations to the new couple, before moving to take his leave from the little glade. His eyes quickly scanned the stars in sadness, remembering his own pledging ceremony. No one saw the quick downturn of his mouth in utter grief.

_No. I cannot allow my thoughts to wander there. _

Walking forward with his regal mask back in place Thranduil saw Tauriel standing respectfully at his nearing.

_In the starlight she looks younger, I can almost see the little elleth that I rescued from the orc raid so many moons ago. She still has those curious green eyes and that mischievous smile of when she was so very small. I believe that she had loved me once as a little elfling. I have to admit that I too…did grow to love her when she was under my protection. Oh my Captain, why did you betray me?_

Without a backwards glance, the King continued on his way back to his chambers.

Tauriel POV

Thranduil moved to take his leave of the ceremony; he seemed to glide over the soft mossy earth. Tauriel straightened her shoulders at his approach, lowering her eyes in respect and holding still. As the King passed where she stood she glanced up and her eyes caught his mesmerising blue gaze. He did not say anything, just paused for a brief moment to regard her before raising his head and continuing back to the keep.

_Well that was odd, his eyes looked to be far away, almost like they were deep in memory. There was no hostility in his gaze but I cannot entirely be sure what he thinks when he sees me anymore. He used to value me once…_

Tauriel also took her leave of the happy couple not long after Thranduil for it was clear that they were quite content to be in each other's company. As she wandered back to her chambers she could not shake the memory of the King's gaze upon her.

_I wonder if Thranduil still remembers that he was the one to gift me my first bow when I gained my role as Captain. It was so beautiful and he had been the one to have it commissioned in honour of my achievement. _

Tauriel smiled to herself as she remembered that happy day and the pride she had seen in the King and Legolas' eyes at her accomplishments. As she passed her desk where she had laid her weapons earlier, Tauriel gently fingered her new bow.

_Then he destroyed that bow with his sword when I…I used it to aim an arrow at him. Oh Valar! _

As she disrobed and lay down on her bed, Tauriel's memories stretched back even further…

She remembered herself as a very young elleth, on her 50th begetting day, when she had run deep into the forest and collapsed against the stump of an old tree in her sadness. She had cried for her parents could not see how big she had grown and her new life inside the walls of the fortress was very confusing to one so young. Tauriel had not known how long she had laid there sobbing but she soon realised that she was cold and lost when the day had started to darken. Panicked, the young elfling did not know what to do so she had just curled herself up very small and hid her head in her hands.

Tauriel remembered that she had not moved for fear when she heard soft hooves approaching. Had she looked up she would have seen a very distraught Thranduil upon his great elk, Rone. The King had gracefully dismounted and moved towards Tauriel, kneeling down to her level, his normally cool eyes full of warmth for the elfling. She had looked up through her own puffy green eyes at his head adorned in a silver crown of winter's branches.

'_I am here for you Tauriel. There is no need to run. You will always be safe with me.'_

The King had opened his arms and without hesitating, little Tauriel had thrown herself against Thranduil's armour, her little hands desperately seeking for some comfort to cling onto_._

Looking down at the little one, the King had removed his silver cloak, tucking it snugly around the elleth now buried into his chest. He had gently lifted Tauriel and placed her carefully onto the great back of Rone, before settling behind her. Rone had known the way home without command, and the King had cradled her protectively in his arms all the way back to the safety of his people.

Back in the present, Tauriel frowned in sadness for she had almost forgotten that memory.

_After caring for me for all those hundreds of years, I turned my back on him, blinded by my anger. Thranduil _was_ wrong to isolate the kingdom from the rest of the peoples of Arda but he has changed now. He moves to stand with Lothlorien and openly fight in the war against Sauron. Perhaps... earlier when he paused to gaze at me at the ceremony he was also remembering… _

Slipping into her waking dreams, the Captain longed for the warm and compassionate King that she recalled.

Legolas POV

They had been travelling for almost a month now, keeping watch when the three elves paused to rest at night for the lands were no longer safe as they once had been. They had camped in in the shadow of a tall fir tree and Amrith was lighting a fire whilst Farine gathered wood. Legolas had been tending to Orun, brushing him back to his gleaming grey whilst the stallion happily grazed on the spring grass. The Prince had noticed a growing closeness between his two companions and although he did not resent it, it made him long for Tauriel.

When the sun rose the next morning, the company set off once more for the last stretch to Imladris. They pushed on until nightfall when they were met by the golden Lord Glorfindel on the winding path that led to the last homely house East of the sea.

'Prince Legolas, long it has been since last we saw you.' Glorfindel smiled and then turned his horse to address Amrith and Farine who had fisted their hands over their hearts in greeting to the great balrog slayer.

Legolas smiled and returned the greeting in a similar fashion before the company moved to enter Imladris and Glorfindel continued.

'I am afraid that Lord Elrond will not be able to greet you this evening for he is trying to save the life of a Halfling who fell to the servants of Sauron.'

_Another Halfling?_ _Attacked by the Enemy? This is most surprising and ill news._

They halted and dismounted from their horses at the entrance to the elven dwelling. Noticing his startled expression, Glorfindel walked forwards and placed his gloved hand on Legolas' shoulder.

'Tomorrow there will be time to discuss what has transpired and I sense that you come bearing your own news on this visit. However, for tonight, you and your company rest in safety young Greenleaf for Lord Elrond gladly extends his hospitality to our woodland cousins.'

Some time later, after thanking Lord Glorfindel, Legolas was wandering the vibrant beauty of the many paths of Imladris, though the colours were now muted in the light of the moon. He turned to cross a bridge over a rushing white river and was shocked to see Aragorn standing halfway along the stone surface, deep in conversation with the Lady Arwen. He saw Arwen reach up with her pale hand and caress Aragorn's hair behind his ear. Embarrassed by his intrusion on the private moment, Legolas turned to leave at which point Arwen looked up at him over Aragorn's shoulder, smiling at the Prince.

'Ah, Legolas…my Father foresaw that you would be arriving here soon.' Aragorn turned around at her words with a confused expression that transformed into an easy grin when he saw his friend.

'_Mellon! _I did not expect to see you again so quickly but my heart is gladdened by your presence.' The couple moved towards him and all traces of previous embarrassment were gone.

Arwen reached him first and Legolas bowed at her formally in greeting. He looked up at the Evenstar's sapphire blue eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek familiarly in greeting.

'Long it has been Legolas. We will find time together to talk of what has passed but for now I will not steal you from Aragorn.'

'I look forward to it, _hiril vuin_.'

The dark haired elleth smiled at him serenely before walking on her way.

Aragorn embraced him before the pair walked along the bridge to sit on a carved wooden bench at the far side.

The Prince was the first to speak. 'What brings you to Imladris, _mellon_? Apart from the great beauty of this land of course.' Legolas gave his friend a knowing smile.

Aragorn glanced at the Prince with a small upturn of his mouth before becoming serious once again. 'Lord Elrond has summoned a Council for the Ring of Power has been found by a Halfling of the Shire named Frodo.' Legolas' eyebrows rose at the statement before the ranger continued.

'Gandalf sent him here with three companions and myself to guide them. On the journey the Nazgûl hunted us and the ring-bearer was stabbed with a morgul blade. He is recovering as we speak by the skill of the Eldar and tomorrow a council will be held to decide the fate of the Ring. Lord Elrond also predicted that you would be arriving here and wishes for you to represent Mirkwood at the meeting,'

Legolas felt guilty for the fate of Frodo for it was likely that Gollum had revealed the location of the Ring when he had been captured from Mirkwood by orcs.

He told this to Aragorn but the ranger had held no contempt in his eyes at the revelation.

'It is by no ones fault, _mellon_. Sauron would have learned of the location of the Ring sooner or later for it calls to him with a will of its own. We must not forget that the ring _wants_ to be found by its maker.'

Somewhat relieved, Legolas sat for a time with Aragorn gazing at the beauty around them before the ranger eventually took his leave to retire for the night. The air was lightly fragranced with the night-blooming flowers and the rush of the river soothed his tired spirit. Legolas leaned back and looked to the stars, remembering how Tauriel's eyes had shone with the light of the white lamps when he had left her so many days ago.

_**Elvish**_

_**Le nathlam hî –You are welcome here**_

_**Hannon le –Thank you**_

_**Gi nathalm hî –We welcome you here**_

_**Iellig –Daughter**_

_**Mellon -Friend**_

_**Hiril vuin –My Lady**_

_Guest -Thank you for your kind words! I hope that you will stick around to see how this story unfolds _


	9. Chapter 9: Letters of love and war

**AN: So now we are truly going to progress into the events of the Lord of the Rings…Please follow and favourite! Reviews are always welcome dear readers; I always like to hear your thoughts on the plot.**

Legolas POV

The secret Council held by Elrond had been most unusual. Elves, men, dwarves and even Halflings had been present, as well as Mithrandir the _istari_.

Legolas had looked curiously at the ring-bearer stepping forward to the centre of the council who seemed so small and young to him. Seeing the Ring itself had frightened the Prince for he could feel a sentient malevolence about it.

_Yet Frodo is oddly resilient to the lure of its call._

It was not long before all parties had entered into a debate about what was to be done with the Ring. Legolas saw the man of the South, Boromir eyeing the Ring as he talked about giving it to Gondor to use it as a weapon against Mordor.

Aragorn spoke up. 'You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

'And what would a ranger know of this matter?' Boromir replied coolly. Legolas felt his blood rise.

_How dare he! Does he not know to whom he speaks?_

He stood up in defence of his friend. 'This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'

'Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?' Boromir sneered.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. 'And heir to the throne of Gondor.'

Aragorn looked uncomfortable and motioned to the Prince. '_Havo dad,_ Legolas.'

Legolas reluctantly sat, although he kept his eye on Boromir. In the end it had been Frodo who had offered to take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it once and for all. The Prince admired the Halfling's courage and sensed a gentle yet hardy spirit within him. When first Gandalf offered to guide Frodo, and Aragorn offered his sword, Legolas had pledged his bow in service to the quest.

_The elves are still a part of this world. I would have us see the end of the Dark Lord's influence, once and for all._

Next, the dwarf Gimli, had pledged his axe. Legolas did not like the dwarf. Gimli reminded him of darkness and firedrakes, countless lives lost and a grief that had almost consumed Tauriel. Just as they were about to conclude the meeting, three other Halflings, friends of Frodo, burst into the council room and also pledged themselves to the quest. Together, they were committed as the Fellowship of the Ring by Lord Elrond.

For a time, they all gathered and spoke with Lord Elrond as they were all now united in a common goal. It was decided that the nine companions would depart quietly tomorrow morning, for secrecy was their greatest protection now.

Some time later, Legolas found the Lady Arwen reading sat on a carved wooden bench overlooking one of the many rushing waterfalls of the elven dwelling.

'_Mae g'ovannen_, Arwen. Perhaps I could sit with you for a while, if I am not disturbing your reading.'

The elleth looked up, placing her book gently on a nearby side table. She smiled as her eyes scanned him over quickly and patted the bench next to her. '_Mae g'ovannen_ Legolas, my you have matured since last I saw you.'

Legolas blushed and lowered himself next to her; careful not to sit on her flowing robes the colour of the twilight sky. His eyes glanced at the cover of her book, which was written in elvish.

_The ballad of Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel. I know why she reads that tale and it creates a foreshadowing in my heart. The choice belongs to them alone however…_

The Evenstar noticed the direction of his gaze and sighed. Her sapphire eyes moved to contemplate the depths of the white waterfall thundering below.'Only the Valar have control over our destinies in this life. The path ahead may be shadowed by sorrow but the starlight also blesses our journey. Have you found the light on your path, Legolas?'

_I remember that Aragorn had asked me near the same question. I would guess that they would wish not to feel alone on the road that they have chosen._

'My heart remains in Mirkwood, with its brave and reckless Captain.' Legolas smiled at the elleth, who glanced back at him curiously with a twinkle in her eyes.

_It feels so good to be able to openly talk about my love for Tauriel after all these years of secrecy. _

'Do not go on this quest without telling her Legolas. Knowing that she expects your return will give you something to survive for. Do not underestimate the peril that you walk freely towards.'

_It does not surprise me that she knows of this supposedly secret mission._

Arwen reached up and tenderly placed her hand on his cheek whilst her brow furrowed and her gaze became distant. 'I fear that your Captain will also need her courage to defend those that she loves in days to come.'

'I wish that I did not have to leave her to fight alone _hiril vuin_, for it pains me.' Legolas searched her gaze, looking for some reassurance that he had made the right choice, in leaving Mirkwood, _in leaving_ _Tauriel_.

Arwen lowered her eyes, removing her hand from his face. Legolas grasped her pale hand in his own, desperately seeking comfort. Arwen clutched his fingers back in understanding.

'This quest decides the fate of all _Arda_. You cannot falter now. I know how you feel, Legolas, for I must also leave the one that I love to fight alone.'

_She looks heartbroken and we have not even left yet._

'Aragorn is also dear to me, _hiril vuin_. You have my oath that if I can protect him, I will.' Legolas meant it; he would not let the future King and his friend die if he could prevent it.

'_Hannon le_, Legolas. May the stars watch over you and your brave Captain in Mirkwood.'

Legolas smiled. 'Her name is Tauriel.'

The eve before their departure, Legolas approached Amrith and Farine who looked discontented about being left out of the happenings around them.

Legolas said a few quick words to Amrith and gave him two scrolls to deliver. The elf had looked troubled but bowed to the Prince and wished him safety on his travels. Legolas had replied in kind, grateful for his loyal friends.

Tauriel POV

Around a month later, the Captain was just returning from her evening spider patrol with a team of her elven soldiers through the South of Mirkwood when two horses bearing Amrith and Farine galloped past her into the keep. The Prince had not come back to the kingdom_. _

_But Legolas does not ride with them? Did he stay in Imladris? For what purpose? _

Her heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest, Tauriel dismissed her company and moved to approach the spacious stables, now lit by the soft white glow of the lanterns in the night. As she entered she saw Farine talking softly in elvish to her weary chestnut mare whilst lovingly stroking her forehead. Amrith was standing nearby and it looked as though he had paused in removing his own grey mare's bridle, eyes enraptured by the sight of the blonde elleth.

Tauriel kept her face expressionless and made a small sound in her throat to draw their attention.

Both looked up, slightly startled and Amrith efficiently laid down his horse's bridle as the two elves fisted their hands over their hearts, bowing at the Captain.

Tauriel tried to still the beating of her heart. 'I am gladdened that you are both alive and well after the long journey but tell me, where is Prince Legolas?'

The pair glanced at each other with a worried expression before Farine answered, her pale green eyes not leaving the Captain's face. 'The Prince stayed in Imladris after attending a secret Council with Lord Elrond and others of distant lands. He elected to go on a quest, but for what purpose we do not know.'

Both Amrith and Farine looked troubled at the Prince's decision and the mystery surrounding this new endeavour.

_Legolas is embarking on a secret quest for Lord Elrond? With others of distant lands in Imladris? Why would he leave us on the eve of battle? What will Thranduil say when he finds that his only heir is no longer by his side?_

Seeing the Captain's uneasiness at the news Amrith continued although he also wore a distressed expression. 'Before we departed Imladris, the Prince gave me two scrolls, one that I must deliver to the King and the other is for you, Captain.'

Tauriel clenched her fists at her sides before moving forward to take the scroll from Amrith. She searched the elf's eyes, trying to understand what was going on whilst taking the scroll from his outstretched palm and tucking it into her leather belt. Amrith just looked back at her with his hazel gaze before lowering his eyes. 'The Prince wished for you to know that he…that he promises to come back.'

Tauriel's eyebrows rose slightly. The Captain's battle discipline kept her standing straight and proud however inside her heart was straining not to break.

_There is an emptiness residing in my feä at his absence but that is not my priority at the moment. Amrith and Farine are worried and what they need is a strong Captain who can guide them through uncertainty._

Tauriel straightened her shoulders and regarded the two elves. 'Do not fear at the Prince's decision to stay. Know that Legolas would have only gone on this mission if he believed that it was the right thing to do to protect our kingdom and the others of _Arda_. Amrith, deliver that message to the King. Tomorrow you are both back on patrol duty.'

The Captain was satisfied when they both looked more at ease for her words and they inclined their heads respectively to her.

Tauriel steadily walked back to her chambers before falling onto her bed and ripping the scroll open. Panic was clutching her heart and tears were already forming in her eyes at seeing Legolas' familiar hand.

_Tauriel._

_Things have progressed much further than we have anticipated. I think you know of what I speak and yes that is the quest that I embark upon. My Father knows as much from the letter that I have also written to him. I am sorry that I cannot divulge any more but know that this is the right thing to do to protect Arda. It gives me confidence that I know that you would have done the same thing in my stead. I do not like to think of what will happen if we fail._

_Know that if I could, I would have returned to defend Mirkwood by your side for the darkness to come. It will come Tauriel. You and my Father must be prepared. _

_I pledge that I will return back to you my beloved elleth. I am confident that you would hunt me down with your silver daggers if I did not!_

_Guard my heart well Captain, for I have left it with you. __Gi melin._

_Legolas._

Tauriel reread the letter several times before she could breathe properly again.

_I am no fool. He goes to destroy the Ring. He likely goes to his doom and I cannot help him!_

After a restless night, Tauriel was pushing the honeyed porridge around in her bowl when a messenger summoned her to the King's throne room. She rose from her unfinished food and followed him out immediately

_I had expected that Thranduil would have something to say on the matter._

As she entered the great throne room, she saw that Thranduil still held the letter from Legolas in his hand, now crumpled by his long fingers adorned with silver rings.

_Has he been holding that all night? He is truly worried for Legolas._

Tauriel's heart was moved to sympathy. '_Hîr vuin._' She bowed respectfully.

The King looked down at her from his throne, he seemed slightly paler to her yet she could have imagined it. Although elves did not physically tire, to Tauriel, his eyes seemed weary of this world.

'I think that I can safely assume that you also received a letter from Legolas?'

'Yes, _hîr vuin_.' She said carefully.

'I think I can determine that this quest is for none other than to destroy the Ring of Power, for it must have been found to move Elrond to summon such a secret Council.' The elven King sighed. 'Legolas is brave and yet still young enough to be reckless in his choices.' Thranduil eyed the Captain with a sidelong look. 'However, what he does he does for the Kingdom and so we must support him.'

'I agree _hîr vuin_. He goes to fight on behalf of all the free peoples of _Arda_.' The Captain felt confident in her words for they rang with truth.

The King descended from his magnificent throne and moved to stand in front of Tauriel.

'Then we are alone Captain, and we must prepare for war.'

_**Elvish**_

_**Istari –Wizard**_

_**Havo dad –Sit down**_

_**Mae g'ovannen –Well met**_

_**Hiril vuin –My lady**_

Marshmellow –Thanks for sticking with me, this one is for you


	10. Chapter 10: To whatever end

**AN: As always, please leave reviews, I really do love to hear from you.**

Tauriel POV

A messenger arrived from Lothlorien within the week and Tauriel was once more summoned to a battle strategy meeting in Thranduil's council chamber with the other commanders of the great elven army.

The King was not seated; instead he slowly paced in front of them, blue eyes glimmering, issuing orders to the commanders on how best to distribute their forces.

'Galadriel and Celeborn are sending a force from Lothlorien to enhance our own ranks from the South. They will be here within two weeks and the Lady asks us to be watchful of the Eastern border and Dol Guldur. An army of orcs and goblins amasses, waiting for the order to strike. We will meet them and obliterate the filth when the time comes.' Thranduil paused in his movements and regarded the elleth standing in front of him.

'Captain Tauriel, seeing as the Prince is not available, you will lead the Guard and the members of the Lothlorien army we are to receive to the East when the time comes.'

Tauriel successfully contained her surprise. 'It would be my honour, _hîr vuin.'_

She looked forward to being amongst the Lothlorien elves again although she wished that the situation were different.

'The rest of the army will be divided to protect our northern and southern borders, flanking your company on each side.' Thranduil's red robes swirled about him as he turned towards the other commanders who inclined their heads in acknowledgement of his words.

'Be prepared, it could be weeks before the first open attack but it could also be days from now. This is no longer the Greenwood. Now the forest can harbour an orc army just as easily as keeping our own army hidden from sight. We must keep constant vigil on our borders.'

When the meeting concluded and the other commanders left, Tauriel lingered behind, for there was a thought on her mind that refused to stay silent.

'Is there something else you wish to discuss, Captain?' the King was now seated at his great wooden desk, gazing at her indifferently.

Tauriel's hands twitched nervously by her sides and so she hid them behind her back.

'My Lord, I wanted to ask you if…if you had received any word from Legolas?' The King's eyes hardened and Tauriel immediately regretted her decision to ask.

_This was a mistake._

'No I have not.' Thranduil blinked slowly, no sign of emotion graced his face.

Tauriel nodded and bowed to leave but she paused when she heard the king sigh. 'Do I need to remind you of the conversation that we had so many years ago, Captain? I gather you recall my ruling on the matter.'

Tauriel turned around and bit her lip. 'No _hîr vuin_. I remember it well.'

_Although I have since disobeyed you and have continued to see your son in secrecy behind your back._

The look Thranduil gave her made her question whether he could read her thoughts.

Tauriel quickly changed the subject. 'I will prepare for the arrival of the Lothlorien force, my King.' Having said that Tauriel made a hasty yet respectful retreat.

Legolas POV

They had been travelling south of Imladris for about a month now, heading towards the mountain pass and the fellowship had bonded significantly in their time together. As they rose in the pale light of dawn and ate their breakfast around the warmth of the fire, Legolas regarded his companions on this quest. Obviously, he was closest to Aragorn and spent many hours walking beside him and the wizard Mithrandir whom the Prince regarded as one of the wisest beings he had ever met.

_Long has Mithrandir advised my Father for he is considered elf-friend and guardian to my people. Although he does have a habit of meddling in the affairs of others! Yet it always seems to be for a good cause in the end._

Boromir of Gondor was a proud man who kept mostly to himself, although Legolas had caught him eyeing Frodo on more than one occasion.

He found the hobbits endearing, they were a sturdy people with joyous hearts who seemed to be quite fascinated by an elf. Legolas smiled contentedly as he enjoyed answering Sam's many questions of the Eldar and in return the hobbit told him numerous details on the best gardening techniques.

The Prince still did not trust Gimli and his callous nature irked him but he was starting to appreciate the tales the dwarf wove to pass the night. Once, the dwarf had told a story passed down from his father, Gloin, who had been a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Legolas had quietly slipped away when he heard Gimli recount how a fire-haired elleth had befriended and fought alongside Thorin's nephew, Kili. He noticed Aragorn's eyes follow him in sympathy as he wandered off to walk the perimeter of the camp.

_I miss her._

Tauriel POV

The King wanted the Guard's patrols to continue as normal so that the Enemy did not grow suspicious towards their plans. Tauriel was glad, for it was almost a relief to take a break from war councils to vent her growing fear and frustration on the monstrous spiders and their silken webs. With their swelling ranks from the new recruits of both Mirkwood and Lothlorien origins, Thranduil had even allowed her to take a greater number of soldiers patrolling. Seeing their foes vanquished, if only temporarily, gave a moral boost to the warriors and the elves grew bolder in their attacks when they saw their Captain's silver daggers flying through the night.

On an evening patrol, Tauriel had been creeping through the treetops with her company fanned out behind her searching for a new nest they knew to be in the area.

_There it is. I can see the filth of their feasting spread across the lower branches. We can easily ambush them from this position and release the forest of this foul burden._

The Captain gave the signal and let loose one of her arrows into the abdomen of a great black spider, which screeched in pain before toppling over, dead. The other elves followed suit and let loose their own arrows before they all sprung down from beneath the canopy as one and engaged with the massing beasts.

Now in close proximity, Tauriel sheathed her curved bow and instead ripped through the spiders' thick hides with Galadriel's gleaming daggers. More spiders rushed into the fray from what must have been another nearby but smaller nest and Tauriel found herself battling three monsters at once. She stabbed the first spider to lunge at her in its many eyes, causing it to screech in pain and stumble away, fatally blinded. Tauriel did not wait for the next attack, instead using the second spider's leg as a boost; she jumped onto its back and fired an arrow into its head, killing it. Seeing its kin die, the third spider launched itself at the elleth, knocking her off balance and trapping her under its monstrous hairy legs. Tauriel struggled under the weight, she managed to slice through its feet with one of her daggers but not before the spider cut her cheek with its fangs.

The Captain used her feet and considerable elven strength to flip the beast off of her. She rose quickly and threw one of her daggers into the beast's face, killing it instantly.

Tauriel assessed the situation around her and found that most of the soldiers were recovering their arrows whilst a few finished off the last remaining spider. A couple of the soldiers looked to have some minor injuries from the fight but they had not lost any elves, even from the surprise attack of the second nest.

'Burn the webs.' Tauriel commanded to her forces that immediately moved to obey her.

'Captain, are you hurt?' Farine walked towards her frowning although she herself was covered in black spider blood. She motioned to the Captain's face and her pale green eyes looked almost colourless in the darkness.

Tauriel touched her cheek feeling a small yet painful gash from the spider's venomous bite. Her hand came away covered in blood.

'It is nothing major; do not worry Farine. _Tolo_, gather the others for it is time that we returned to the keep.' The Captain tried not to inhale the stench of the now burning spider silk.

On the way back, Tauriel clenched her teeth together as her face began to burn with the poison from the spider bite. She had been using the hem of her sleeve to stem the blood flow but it was the venom that worried her.

_Maybe I will pay a visit to the halls of healing. I can almost imagine the frown on Legolas' face if I did not go. He always fusses over me when I injure myself, like I am still a little elfling!_

By the time she reached the healing quarters, Tauriel was clutching her cheek painfully in her hand. She was glad when it was Serilla who arrived to attend to her, for she had not seen the honey-haired elleth in a while for her duties claimed most of her time.

'Tauriel! What has happened?! _Havo dad_!' the healer practically shoved the Captain down onto a pallet.

'Nice to see you too, Serilla.' Tauriel muttered. She did not like people making a big deal out of her injuries; she was a warrior, after all.

Serilla just gave her a no-nonsense look, completely into her role as an elven healer. The elleth pried away Tauriel's bloody fingers and inspected the gash.

'Hmm, you are lucky that it is a small cut, it should fully heal with the proper poultice to draw out the spider venom.'

Serilla moved away, plucking herbs out of labelled jars on the shelves lining one side of the treatment room. Tauriel watched as she began rubbing herbs together in her hands over a bowl, adding some water and then moving back to the Captain with the poultice and some clean, damp linen in her hands.

'Please lie down for me Tauriel, you look tense and that is not good for the healing process.'

Tauriel sighed and removed her quiver, bow and daggers before settling herself on the white downy pillows. She had to admit she was more relaxed this way.

Serilla gracefully sat down beside her on the pallet and gently used a moist linen cloth to wipe away the blood from Tauriel's cheek. The Captain did not flinch but she bit her lip from the burning pain that even the softest touch caused.

Once satisfied on the cleanliness of the wound, Serilla put down the linens and gently brushed the Captain's auburn hair away from her face as she began to sing a soft and lilting song that seemed to lighten the room.

Tauriel could not look away from the healers dove grey eyes, for she could _feel _the healing song caressing her body and urging her feä to reject the venom. The pain receded as the poultice was applied to her cheek and Tauriel released the breath she did not realise she had been holding.

'_Hannon le_, Serilla.'

The healer smiled and took Tauriel's hand in her own. 'Oh Tauriel, you are like kin to Ranadir and therefore a part of my family now. You can always come to me when you are hurting, both physically and emotionally.' The elleth's gaze seemed to be studying the Captain's face intently.

Tauriel blushed; she did not have many elleth as close friends. Her position as Captain granted her a noticeable rank yet she was also isolated by her status as a silvan elf in the company of so many sindarin nobles. Looking into the healer's affectionate grey eyes, Tauriel felt all the emotions she had walled up since the battle for the mountain so many years ago rise up inside her into a great flood that she could no longer contain. Before she realised what she was doing, Tauriel found herself crying whilst Serilla moved to hold the Captain gently in her arms and began stroking her hair.

'I am afraid Serilla! I fear for the lives of the elves in the days to come. I fear that Thranduil will never respect and care for me as he once did when I was an elfling under his charge. I fear for you and Ranadir, and for the future of Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Most of all I fear that Legolas will die on his mission and I will not be there to save him!'

Serilla held Tauriel back at arms length and looked at her without judgement in her eyes. 'Then use that fear to fight for them Tauriel. You are our Captain, the soldiers would follow your lead until whatever end. The King needs you now more than ever following Legolas' absence. Fight for Mirkwood, for Lothlorien, for Legolas. Since when did the Captain of Mirkwood let darkness become stronger than her?'

_She is right. I am the Captain of Mirkwood and I will fight to defend Thranduil and this kingdom for as long as I can draw breath._

Tauriel took a moment to compose herself and clear her throat before continuing. '_Hannon le_, again Serilla. I…thank you for listening.'

Serilla rose, causing her grey robes to flow about her. She smiled warmly at Tauriel and raised a delicate eyebrow. 'Leave that poultice on overnight, your face should be fully healed by the light of dawn.'

Tauriel nodded her thanks and rose to retrieve her weapons. She paused just before leaving the door and turned back, giving Serilla a light kiss on the cheek in thank you before hurrying out of the healing halls.

_How Ranadir managed to be lucky enough to end up with Serilla I will never know._

_**Elvish **_

_**Tolo –Come**_

_**Havo dad –Sit down**_


	11. Chapter 11: The mirror's image

_**AN: I have decided that my chapters deserved names and to be honest it does make them easier to navigate. **_

_**I am trying to stay true to the words of Tolkien and the scripts of the wonderful films in the scenes that are familiar. **_

_**Messages, comments, reviews, follows are all wonderful please. **_

Legolas POV

The fellowship, lacking one of their members and fleeing for their lives rushed out of the Mines of Moria, onto an expanse of rocky terrain at the footfalls of the edge of the forest of Lothlorien.

They did not make it far before the company stopped in grief, for Gandalf had fallen in shadow to the last flick of the Balrog's flaming whip. The hobbits and Boromir had collapsed in anguish, the terror of what they had seen evident on their faces, whilst Frodo's large blue eyes were now haunted by sorrow. Gimli stood near the hobbits, bowing his head and leaning his weight heavily upon his axe as if it were the only thing keeping him upright.

Legolas himself still stood but he looked unseeing towards the ground with a frown marring his features as his chest heaved with the loss of someone he had known for so many hundreds of years.

_How can Mithrandir be gone? Although one could walk through decades in between his visits, he was a constant presence. He was an ally and guide through our life in Arda but now he is no more! May his spirit find peace in the Halls of Mandos._

_Servant of Morgoth, I curse you! May your spirit never be released from the void!_

Only Aragorn remained moving, his long sword still drawn as his eyes scanned behind and in front of the company, looking for danger that would likely attempt to follow. It was clear that Isildur's heir would now rightfully guide them and none of the company could find the will to object for they needed the reassurance of a strong leader.

_Although I am a Prince, it is not my part to play on this quest._

'Legolas…get them up.' Aragorn poured forth comfort and reassurance when he spoke the elf's name.

Legolas looked up in confusion at his friend's words for his very soul felt too heavy to move.

'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' Boromir glared at Aragorn, who whirled around before replying.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam.'

True to his word, by sundown the company had reached the wood and after a brief time found themselves being hosted in safety by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in the heart of Caras Galadhon. The Lord and Lady had been shocked at the news of the death of Gandalf and a haunting melody could be heard throughout the forest that night in lament to Mithrandir.

The rest of the fellowship had drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep by the soothing beauty of the wood but Legolas could not find such rest. For him the grief was still too near and the sudden loss of someone so steadfast in his life made his heart shudder in fear as to the fate of Tauriel.

_If only I could have held her, one last time._

Legolas found himself walking aimlessly under the tall trees, as being back under a forest did comfort him somewhat and he paused to place his palm against one of the great mallorns standing proudly amidst its neighbours.

A voice like a silver bell sounded behind him.

'I think I shall gift a mallorn seed to Samwise. Never before has a tree of the Golden Wood grown in the Shire yet I think it would please him.'

Legolas turned around and was faced by Galadriel herself, resplendent in her raiment of white. With her golden crown of hair, ethereal beauty and her bare feet, she could have been mistaken for one of the Maiar.

'_Hiril vuin_.' Legolas bowed respectfully and Galadriel smiled warmly at him.

'Arwen was correct, you have matured gracefully into your Father's image.' She stepped forward and maternally cupped his cheek in her elegant hand, causing the corners of the Prince's mouth to curl upwards at the attention.

'Your kind smile is that of your Mother's though.'

'You knew of my Mother?' Legolas' heart twisted in his chest and his eyes crinkled with sadness, for he had been too young to remember the elleth that had given life to him.

'Indeed, for she was friend to Celebrían.' This time, Galadriel's startling azure gaze looked deep into Legolas' cool blue eyes and he saw the grief reflected there.

'Know that you were the light of her world, Legolas. She loved you and Thranduil more than life itself. In some ways, a part of Thranduil also died on the same day that your Mother did but he fought to live for the love that he holds for you. She would have been so proud at the elf you have become.'

Legolas could not reply, for his throat was strangled with tears at the bittersweet comfort the Lady's words brought to him.

After a pause, the Lady turned and started to elegantly weave her way along the paths through the tall trees.

'Are you coming, Legolas?' She called over her delicate shoulder in a soft voice that his keen hearing picked up on.

Slightly confused and still saddened, the Prince followed Galadriel into a small clearing, in the centre of which stood a tall stone basin in front of a bubbling stream. The Lady moved to fill a silver jug with the water and then poured it into the stone basin, her eyes fixed upon the Prince.

Tauriel POV

When she rose, Tauriel glanced at her reflection in the small oval mirror that hung on the wall in her chambers. Thanks to Serilla's skill as a healer; her face had indeed mended by the morning. Only a faint pink mark resembled where the spider had bitten her cheek and even that would fade quickly with time.

The Captain's nervous energy continued to build as the forces of Mirkwood kept a watchful eye on their enemies massing around Dol Guldur. The King had wisely decided to wait for the Enemy to attack first so that the elves could draw the orcs deep into their forest and gain the upper hand. There was a detectable anxiety resonating throughout the Kingdom, as all were well aware that they were to face their greatest challenge sooner or later. In the few hours of freedom Tauriel managed to find each week between constant training and patrolling, she would spend time with Ranadir and Serilla eating dinner together and reminiscing of older and safer times. She found the normality comforting and tried not to think about how it could all end in a single moment.

Serilla often asked to hear tales of her youth and the time she had spent growing up with Legolas and under the King's protection. Tauriel gladly recounted various adventures she had experienced as she and the Prince had chased each other down the elven paths and climbed up to the tops of the great trees.

Often Ranadir would accompany her story with a light-hearted anecdote about the misadventures of Tauriel before she had become appointed Captain of the Guard.

Ranadir was currently recalling one of Tauriel's more embarrassing moments as an elfling. 'One time, the King had asked Tauriel to groom his elk, Beleg, I think because he knew that the animal gave comfort to her. Anyhow, I was on duty in the stables the same day and that is how I heard that two young elves covered in hay had been seen running through the courtyard, chasing after the King's elk that was stumbling around blindly with a bucket stuck on his head!'

Ranadir chuckled and the warmth of his smile reached his chestnut eyes. 'Can you imagine the look on Thranduil's face when he found out that his son the Prince, his mighty elk and little Tauriel were found running rampant through the Kingdom?' Serilla laughed heartily behind her hand, whilst aiming sympathetic looks at the auburn-haired elleth.

Tauriel groaned and her cheeks turned pink. 'That is not fair, Ranadir! We were both so young and Legolas had boosted me up onto his shoulders as I was trying to clean the leaves caught in Beleg's great antlers. I was holding a bucket that contained grooming brushes and, well, Legolas had wobbled when I reached up and we fell down onto the hay! As we toppled over, I dropped the bucket and it got caught on Beleg's ears and over his eyes making him panic and barge out of the stable…and well you know the rest. Thranduil was not happy! He even made us go and apologise to Beleg after!'

Ranadir and Serilla were now making no attempt to hide their hysterical laughter. Tauriel frowned at them for a moment before she too felt herself laughing at the memory.

Legolas POV

Galadriel raised her pale arm and indicated to the basin. Legolas saw that a glint of brightest silver adorned one of her fingers. 'Would you like to know of Tauriel?'

Legolas involuntarily stepped forward, his heart yearning for the opportunity that the Lady freely offered to him. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind.

_I could see Tauriel! I could see how she is?! Is she safe? Does her heart grieve? How is my Father?_

As if sensing his thoughts, Galadriel replied. 'Alae! The mirror shows many things. You may see the present but you may also see images of what was and glimpses of futures yet to pass. _No dirweg_! You may not be comforted by what you see.'

Legolas nodded, for he could not decline the opportunity to see those that he missed and loved so dearly.

Galadriel watched him intensely as he approached the mirror. At first he saw only his own hopeful image reflected back at him but then the water's surface rippled and changed.

_He saw Tauriel, her auburn hair braided back from her determined forest green eyes as she trained the Guard with Ranadir by her side. He saw her smile proudly at the deadly yet precise movements the soldiers gave on her command, moving together in one fluid motion at her words. _

_The scene changed and he saw Tauriel sitting down being embraced by Serilla. The Captain's face was hidden behind the healer's honey tresses although he could see her back was shaking with sobs._

_Again the water rippled. This time the image was darkened lit only by the flames of burning trees under a night sky filled with stars obscured by smoke. He saw not Tauriel but a fully armoured Thranduil, twin swords gleaming by his sides. He glimpsed his Father turn in fear and mouth a single word before the vision darkened._

The mirror was just a mirror once more. Legolas staggered backwards from the vision, breathing heavily and his heart hammering in his chest.

_What was that?_

Galadriel looked at him with a level gaze. Her eyes seemed to look into his fëa and he knew that she had also seen the images in the mirror.

_You saw the Captain as she is now and how the future may unfold around her yet the visions are not set in stone. Have hope, young Greenleaf._

He felt alarmed by the vision of his Father. He knew the name that Thranduil mouthed for Legolas had always enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue, almost as a caress.

Galadriel moved forward and tilted his chin up to meet her gaze. 'I too, care for Tauriel for we grew close during her time here. For the moment, she is safe and trains her Guard well in preparation. A force of Lothlorien soldiers moves to stand beside your Father and his Captain for the upcoming battle Mirkwood will undoubtedly face. Nothing is certain in these dark times but you must have faith in her abilities as a warrior.'

The lady lowered her hand and placed it over his heart. '_Estelio han_.'

Legolas _almost_ felt empathy radiating from Galadriel's hand and it filled his heart with hope. 'Tauriel is near unmatched in close combat, of that I am confident. Yet my heart yearns to stand by her side and fight for those that we love. I wish also that my Father could see the light that surrounds Tauriel for he does not approve of our being together.'

The Lady seemed to consider his words. 'Tauriel also spoke of the King. She will have a chance to prove herself to him and erase the hurt that has grown between them. _Nae_, I sense however that it will not be easy.'

Legolas looked into the Lady's eyes and saw that a light not of this world glimmered in their blue depths. Her voice inside his head rang clear with the power of her words.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more._

Legolas was unsure how to reply for a wise elf does not dismiss the words of the Lady of Light. '_Hannon le, hiril vuin._' Legolas bowed before leaving to re-join the sleeping fellowship.

_She is safe at the moment but for how long? I will not sail without Tauriel. As long as the forest is home to her, it is home to me. _

Too soon he felt, they were leaving the sanctuary of Lothlorien to sail down the Anduin in gifted elven boats. Before they had departed, Legolas noted that Aragorn had spent a fair amount of time deep in council with Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel had followed the company to the river's edge and approached each member of the fellowship to bestow upon them a parting gift. To Legolas, she had given a silver wooden bow of the Galadhrim, intricately carved and it felt very strong in his hands. Legolas was honoured by such a mighty gift for it meant that Galadriel considered him worthy of her legendary archers.

'I will send your old bow back to Mirkwood when the road is safe once again.' She had kindly considered saying.

In his mind, the Golden Lady whispered.

_Perhaps one day a young elfling might be taught with such a bow._

Legolas had outright stared in disbelief at Galadriel, who simply gave a small elegant laugh causing lights to twinkle in her eyes before she moved on. None of the other companions noticed the blush on the tips of the Prince of Mirkwood's pointed ears.

_**Elvish**_

_**Hiril vuin –My Lady**_

_**Alae –Behold**_

_**No dirweg –Beware**_

_**Estelio han –Trust this**_

_**Nae –Alas**_

_**Hannon le –Thank you**_

_This one is for PerfectPolish, thank you for your review, hope to hear more from you! _


	12. Chapter 12: Matters of urgency

_**AN: To those that were wondering, I did not name Legolas' Mother as I could not find a name that seemed right…She shall remain a beautifully sad mystery, which seems fitting as Thranduil refuses to remember and Legolas cannot recall her…**_

Tauriel POV

It was not quite dawn and Tauriel was updating the guard duty rosters in her study when a knocking at the door drew her attention. A slim male elf with tawny hair entered the room, somewhat hastily she thought.

'Captain Tauriel! Please come, for you are summoned to the King's throne room at once.' The messenger bowed hastily and walked out from her study, leaving Tauriel no choice but to follow.

_Is this it? Is this the call to battle?_

Her heart thundered in her chest as she traversed through the Kingdom and entered the high-ceilinged throne room before bowing at the King. Thranduil was not seated on his throne but instead stood at its base, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched her approach. His magnificent sky blue robes matched the iciness of his clear gaze that was now directed at the Captain's entrance. Tauriel boldly moved forward towards the King, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'_Hîr vuin, _you summoned me?' She said respectfully.

'Yes, I have received word from the Lady Galadriel. The lands of Lothlorien were attacked in the dark of night. A great force of uruk-hai and goblins alike from Dol Guldur attempted to overthrow the Golden Wood and burn it to the ground.' Thranduil's voice was low and powerful and his crown glimmered gold in the candlelight.

_No! Not Galadriel and Celeborn, for their forest is so ancient, it cannot be destroyed!_

'They were unsuccessful by the skill of the Galadhrim and by the power that inhabits that wood.' Thranduil's blue eyes glinted as he tilted his head.

'The Galadhrim suffered relatively few casualties yet the outer trees however, are not in a good way for the Enemy brought contraptions of fire and weapons of destruction. It is unlikely that this will be the only attack for Sauron will not stop until he eradicates the race of the elves. We still yet wait for the filth to attack us here in Mirkwood.' Thranduil gave a sneer at that comment as if in challenge to the Dark Lord himself.

_A second attack is imminent yet we cannot aid them. Dol Guldur stands in our way, nae, Lothlorien must rely on its own skill in battle for our hands are tied. Thank the Valar that Lord Celeborn is so wise on matters of strategy!_

'From our own scouts, we know that that the orcs number at over ten thousand strong in Dol Guldur. Even with the losses that they suffered at the failed attempt in Lothlorien, those creatures are quick to replenish their number from Mordor.'

The elven King stepped forward until he was inches away from Tauriel, his blue eyes burning brightly.

'Prepare our forces Captain. We will be attacked very soon now that an attempt has been made on the Golden Wood.'

Thranduil POV

As he watched the wide-eyed Captain depart from his throne room to carry on with her duties, Thranduil felt a pinprick of guilt in his heart that he quickly quelled.

_It is true that I did not tell her all of what Galadriel had to say when she had spoken into my mind. Still, it is of no consequence. _

The King rose on the stone steps before settling himself comfortably upon his great antlered throne. Despite the current situation that his Kingdom faced, he felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the comfort that the Lady's words had brought to him.

_She had said that Legolas is safe and that the Fellowship passed through her lands on their way to Mordor. I am saddened that Mithrandir is no longer with us yet it does not hinder the joy that I feel at hearing that Legolas still lives._

Thranduil glanced down the long room at the great wooden doors that his Captain had just departed from.

_It is of no concern of Tauriel as to the fate of Legolas. No…there was no reason to tell her that he is alive, it would only encourage her illusions and right now I need her focussed on matters of war._

Legolas POV

Legolas had been running for days, barely pausing as he ran beside Aragorn and Gimli over the expansive wilderness of Rohan in pursuit of their quarry. Frodo and Sam had recently left the Fellowship to complete the quest on their own and when Legolas had moved to follow them across the river, Aragorn had informed him that the ring bearer and Sam did not wish to be followed for they feared that the ring would corrupt them as it had done to Boromir.

Just before the hobbits had fled, a band of hunting uruk-hai had attacked the fellowship, seeking to capture the ring-bearer. Poisoned arrows shot by the leader of the force had killed Boromir during the surprise attack as the man had tried to defend Merry and Pippin who had become isolated from the rest of the company. The death of such as courageous fighter had been a deep shock to all of them, as had the departure of Frodo and Sam. In the attack that had killed the man of Gondor, Merry and Pippin had also been captured by the uruk-hai as they fought to avenge Boromir's untimely demise.

The remaining trio of the Fellowship consisting of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli now only had each other to rely upon as they desperately sought for the two captured hobbits.

_So much has happened and so quickly. Frodo and Sam do not know as to the fate of Boromir and for that my heart is saddened for he died with honour defending the other halflings. However, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to death and to torment. We will recover them for the bonds of the Fellowship between us are not yet utterly broken._

With hope that the hobbits were still alive nestled in his heart, Legolas raced with his companions across the plains of the horse-lords as a red sun rose in the East.

Tauriel POV

The Captain ran along the beautiful stone passageways and through the living quarters of those elves that worked in the halls of healing, pushing her way through guards and sindarin nobles alike.

_I am so late. I will never hear the end of it from Ranadir; he hates it when I am late and it is Serilla preparing us dinner._

Tauriel paused to straighten herself out and regain a composure befitting the Captain of the Guard outside an unassuming oak door; it was engraved with images of athelas growing under a starlit sky.

The auburn-haired elleth knocked lightly before entering, her senses were immediately surrounded with the smell of warm parsnip soup as the door opened.

'_Mae g'ovannen_, Tauriel' Serilla moved forward and kissed Tauriel lightly on the cheek, smiling as she did so.

'I am late, _goheno nin_, Serilla. I know that I promised to be on time but I had to deliver a report on the status of the Lothlorien soldiers to the King and well he was not in one of his most communicative of moods.'

_In fact, Thranduil is so worried about Mirkwood that he barely has time to be deliberately cold to me anymore. Now he just provides orders and tactics with that expressionless mask firmly in place. If only Legolas were here…_

Ranadir appeared from an adjacent room and greeted Tauriel warmly before settling himself at Serilla's small but pretty dining table. Tauriel raised her eyebrow in suspicion at his politeness as she herself sat down.

_No remarks for my lateness to Serilla's dinner? Why does Ranadir look so sheepish? They are up both up to something._

Conversation was stilted throughout the meal, Tauriel had the impression that the couple looked like they were treading on thin ice. It was halfway through the dinner that Tauriel could not take the awkwardness any longer and put voice to her thoughts.

'You two are acting out of character. What is happening?' She said pointedly whilst lowering her spoon.

Tauriel saw the two elves exchanged a look before they directed their gaze at the Captain. Serilla held a tranquil expression but it looked forced to Tauriel's keen eyes whilst Ranadir appeared to be swallowing more than normal. Serilla reached across the table and gently took Ranadir's large hand in her small palm. The healer reached across the table with her other hand and placed it onto Tauriel's forearm before speaking in her soothing voice.

'Tauriel, we wanted to tell you that…that we are to have an elfling! I have felt the faint first glimmer of life inside me!' They both gave a nervous smile at the Captain who had opened her jaw and stared at them in incredulity. It was true that elf mothers knew when they had conceived for a maternal bond mysteriously formed very early in the pregnancy and elves could choose when they wanted to create life. Most assumed that the awareness originated from the slightly telepathic nature of the Eldar.

It was a moment before Tauriel regained control of her expressions and she quickly settled her features into a mask of anger.

'You cannot be serious? Now of all times?! Lothlorien was attacked in the night!' The Captain stood up in her rage and faced off with the couple, all pretence of dinner forgotten. She saw the look of deep concern that passed between the two elves at the news of Lothlorien.

_Why would they do this? What is the great hurry? Do they not realise that it is the eve of battle and we could all die? _

Ranadir remained seated but looked at her with his pleading brown eyes. '_An ngell nîn_, little Tauriel, you must see why we would want to…'

'No. Do not little Tauriel me, Ranadir!' Tauriel lifted her hands up in exasperation as she felt first fury and then great fear for their unborn elfling. 'How could you bring a little one into a world so currently full of darkness? Do you not realise that I cannot protect your child!'

'This is not your decision to make, Tauriel!' Ranadir did not raise his voice yet it became more powerful and serious, illustrating his position as her second in command.

'Serilla and I are well aware of the dangers we currently face but we want an elfling of our own whilst we still can! Can you not see how much this means to us?'

_It is true that there is nothing more sacred to elves than their elflings. Every elf would fight to their last breath to protect a child for they embody pure love and light. I suppose that when you are immortal, the blessing of little ones appears few and far between. When all of eternity stretches before you, it is no wonder that there is never a high number of elflings at once._

'What if you die, Ranadir? What if I die and Serilla is left alone in this world?! Is that want you want for a child? To not have a father? Believe me Ranadir, I know what that feels like and I do not want your elfling to feel the way that I have!' Tauriel felt her nails bite into her palms as a wave of loneliness washed over her.

Ranadir sighed and Tauriel could swear that she saw his brown eyes glistening as he looked to the ground.

He continued in a quieter voice. 'I am not asking for your permission, Tauriel. Serilla and I wanted to manifest our eternal love for each other in the ultimate way, whilst we still can.'

Having held her peace throughout the argument so far, Serilla now gracefully rose from her chair and reached for one of Tauriel's clenched fists. The Captain was going to draw her hand away but seeing the hurt on Serilla's normally serene face gave Tauriel pause. She allowed the healer to open her fist and grasp Tauriel's hand with her own delicate fingers.

'Do not think that we undertook this decision lightly, Tauriel. We have wanted an elfling of our own for many moons now. If…if the battle goes ill then I will flee with the rest of our people to the West. Some parts of the untouched forest are still welcoming to the Eldar, and the trees should be able to protect those of us that could not march into battle. We will try to make for the Grey Havens and take a ship to the Undying Lands.'

Tauriel looked at Serilla levelly. 'I cannot guarantee that you would make it.'

A spark of determination burned in the healer's grey eyes that Tauriel had to admit that she admired.

'I will not go down without a fight, Tauriel.'

The Captains shoulders shook with the force of her sigh.

_Well, it is too late now._

'You certainly pick your moments. The Captain in me is furious at you because it is my duty to protect you and I can no longer promise that. Yet the part of me that is your friend and..kin is overjoyed at the news.'

Serilla gave Tauriel's hand a small squeeze and then embraced the Captain. It was only a heartbeat before Ranadir rose and enveloped both elleths in his long arms.

'You have our love, Tauriel.' Serilla said softly into her ear.

'And you have mine.' Tauriel replied before returning the embrace and wrapping her own arms around the couple.

_**Elvish**_

_Nae -Alas_

_Mae g'ovannen –Well met_

_Goheno nin –Forgive me_

_An ngell nîn -Please_

_Geekend and BryanVizard –Yes I do love Galadriel, she seems to meddle as much as Gandalf in her own way!_


	13. Chapter 13: War on three fronts

_**AN: This is a slightly shorter chapter as I am readying for the events that are to unfold soon…**_

Legolas POV

The stars were veiled and it was utterly dark save for the flaming torches dispersed around as the ten thousand strong orc and uruk-hai army marched towards the stone fortress. Legolas could see the grim set of determination in the lines of men and elves standing shoulder to shoulder, flanking him on each side of the great wall of Helm's deep.

_The men are afraid. Even with the reinforcements from Lothlorien, we are still too few. Without the riders of Rohan, I do not see how we can win this fight. We shall meet the Enemy in battle nonetheless for the free peoples of Arda are not so easily subdued._

Despite the grave situation Legolas felt pride blossom in his chest that his own people marched to honour the old alliances between the first and second born children of Illúvatar.

_It is a true show of friendship considering that I suspect that war has already reached Lothlorien and…Mirkwood. Oh Tauriel, I hope that you stand beside my Father in the battle to come…if only I could protect you from the darkness._

Aragorn was further down for he had sort of become King Théoden's unofficial second in command and now led the elven archers with Captain Haldir that had come with a force from Lothlorien to aid the Rohirrim in their greatest need.

_I do not know how Aragorn has the strength to fight after very nearly dying all but a few hours ago. He surely must have the blessings of the Valar to have cheated such certain death. I do not doubt that he also willed himself to live by the love of Arwen…_

The Prince shifted his gaze and looked down at the battle-ready dwarf that stood at his side grumbling about not being able to see properly over the ledge. Over the days that the three of them had spent hunting for Merry and Pippin before finding the hobbits with a re-born Gandalf safe in Fangorn Forest, Legolas and Gimli had grown closer together. Legolas now realised that he admired the hardiness and straight-thinking nature of Gimli for the dwarf had demonstrated his courage and devotion to his friends. A deep affection for Gimli, similar to what he felt for Aragorn now resided within the Prince and he was glad to have such loyal friends.

_I was wrong to judge him so harshly when we first met. I can now see how it was possible for Tauriel to befriend Kili. There may yet be hope for a reconciliation between our peoples. _

'Never thought that I would die side by side with an elf.' Gimli looked up at Legolas with a frown, almost hidden by his great beard.

'How about side by side with a friend?' Legolas replied with a small smile.

Gimli raised a bushy eyebrow at the elf. 'Aye, that I could do.'

It was then that the first arrow was loosed and the Battle of the Hornburg began. Legolas aimed his own bow in sheer determination and remembered his promise to return to his auburn-haired Captain.

Tauriel POV

Lying restlessly in her soft feather bed, Tauriel clenched her hands around the silver hilts of her daggers and began twirling them repeatedly, trying to release some of her frustration through the familiar movements.

A few hours ago, King Thranduil had received word that a second attack upon the Golden Wood had begun, with a greater force of orcs attempting to obliterate the ancient land. A sombre atmosphere had descended upon the already fearful mood of the Kingdom for little could be done to aid their distant kin.

_I hate this…elves are dying right at this moment in Lothlorien and there is nothing that I can do to help. If only we were not fenced in with the army massing at Dol Guldur then we could ride to their aid and smite the filth once and for all. Oh Elbereth, give them strength to survive this onslaught._

The next morning, as she inspected the Lothlorien companies before they started their routine training exercises, Tauriel tried to ignore the uneasiness she felt emanating from the soldiers' stares.

_They are thinking of the loved ones that they had to leave in the Golden Wood. Nae, it is a sanctuary no more. Will the darkness manage to defile even our most sacred of places? They must keep their faith in the leadership of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for they are two of the greatest elves that I have ever met. I have utter confidence that Celeborn will not be easy to outmanoeuvre in matters of strategy and I sense that the Lady has her own great powers to defend her people._

The second siege of Lothlorien continued for an everlasting day and night before word reached Mirkwood that the Galadhrim had declared victory over their attackers. More of the forest had been burned in this latest siege and a greater number of elven warriors had fallen and yet the scouts reported that more forces from Mordor were arriving, likely for a third attack.

_It is as if the filth spawns from the ground! It is not natural, none of this was meant to be._

As the sunset bloomed golden rays over the Kingdom after a brutal day of weapons drills with the Guard, Tauriel was inspecting that all the equipment in the armoury had been returned to its proper place.

Suddenly the tawny-haired messenger that had previously delivered messages to the Captain burst forth into the room, frantically scanning until his eyes rested upon Tauriel.

'Captain! The King commands you ready your forces to march to the East! The scouts report that the army approaches Mirkwood! We must make haste to meet them!'

'It will be done.' Tauriel sprinted to the barracks and within minutes her elite Guard combined with the soldiers of Lothlorien were alerted and donning their armour, forming ranks ready to march out into the night. In her heart, she knew that her deadly soldiers, including those from Lothlorien, would follow her lead without question.

Tauriel barely remembered donning her own light armour and repositioning her weapons, for her heart pounded in her chest and her fëa hummed with nervous energy.

Satisfied after having inspected her organised warriors assembling outside the gates, Tauriel was checking the arrows in her quiver for the fifteenth time in as many minutes when she felt herself be enveloped in long arms.

The Captain spun around to find her face buried in Ranadir's golden armour, his long brown hair tickling her nose. Tauriel reached up and fiercely embraced the elf, wrapping her own arms snuggly about his metal-plated chest.

'Stay safe, little Tauriel. I had to say goodbye before I go to the North with my company and alongside the other commanders. I will search for you when it is all over.'

'If you die Ranadir, I will kill you.' Tauriel's voice was muffled as she tucked her head under the chestnut-haired elf's chin. She felt a light kiss on her forehead before she was alone once again.

Tauriel hurried to the stables to mount Caladhwen, who had already been saddled and given protective yet flexible armour. Once in the stables, Tauriel met Thranduil astride his great elk Ortherion, donned in battle armour as she herself mounted her own grey mare. Thranduil looked beautifully lethal in his shining silver armour with his midnight cloak draped about his broad shoulders and a golden crown of spring leaves decorating his brow. The image of deadliness came from the two long curved silver swords that hung, glinting in the lamplight, by his sides.

When Thranduil's icy blue gaze registered her presence, Tauriel almost felt intimidated by the King's utter magnificence and she straightened her back proudly. Even mounted upon her steed, the King towered over her from where he was seated upon his elk.

'_Hîr vuin_, I am yours to command.' Tauriel inclined her head respectfully whilst fisting her hand over her heart and Caladhwen nickered, almost as in agreement.

Her King's voice was calm and full of unquestioned authority. 'Captain, you are to take your company East as we have planned. I will also accompany you with another greater company of the army for the orcs seek to plough straight through the trees. The Northern and Southern divisions have already moved out, it is now time for us to unite them.'

Tauriel felt a slight thrill at the prospect of fighting side by side with Thranduil. As the elven King and his Captain moved out to the head of the central army to lead the forces, the King's personal guard flanked them. The ten strong protectors were instantly recognisable from their royal blue mantle and bronze armour and Tauriel noted that they no longer cast suspicious glances in her direction.

By the endless training exercises and generally astute nature of the Eldar, the eight thousand strong army of Mirkwood assembled almost silently save for the rustle of armour. The elves were one with the wood; the trees would not hinder their passage but instead conceal them from unfriendly eyes.

As one deadly synchronous wave, the elves began to move out in formation from their heartland to meet the oncoming storm.

_**Elvish**_

_**Nae –Alas **_

_**Hîr vuin –My Lord**_

_Pam and MJTCat –This chapter is for the both of you –thank you for sticking with this story, I hope that you are enjoying it._


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Under the Trees

_**AN: I have thought about this chapter since I began writing this story…it will be long and it will be my favourite chapter; well from what I have written so far. **_

_**Legolas POV will be slightly brief in this chapter as we already know what he is up to, I will just keep us updated on where he is. Do not worry, soon he will feature heavily.**_

Tauriel POV

Upon the King's command, the army of Mirkwood engaged with the army from Dol Guldur whilst the companies of skilled archers provided the elves with cover from the trees.

_There are so many orcs! Yet we are more skilled in battle and we can use the trees to our advantage. Yes…the elves can win this war if we are disciplined enough and follow through with our strategies._

Even though it was dark, the elves had no need to light their lamps as the orcs had started many fires within the ancient trees, creating a large clearing that the two forces now openly engaged in.

_How dare they burn our homeland? They have no respect for nature._

After countless hours of unending fighting, the forest floor was littered with bodies, mostly foes but too many were fallen elves.

Caladhwen had been slain early on in the battle, three arrows had pierced the mare's beautiful hide where her armour did not protect the underside of her graceful neck. Tauriel had been thrown and had been allowed no time to mourn her loyal companion for seven orcs had descended upon her. She slew them all mercilessly.

After dispatching an armoured uruk wielding a mace at her head, Tauriel paused for a heartbeat, keeping her daggers in a defensive position as she tried to take in the horror of war around her.

Her keen eyes caught sight of beautiful blonde hair shimmering in the light of a nearby fire; an elleth was sprawled on the ground, her throat slit and pale green eyes staring up blankly at the stars now hidden by the smoke.

_Farine! No...she was too young! Too new to the Guard! _

Tauriel stumbled toward the elleth before realising that there was nothing that she could do. It was then that she saw someone held onto Farine's bloody hand.

_Amrith…_

The brave elf that Tauriel had spent so much time training with was sprawled faced down on the leaf litter, three arrows protruding from his back as he grasped the elleth's hand.

_They loved each other._

Tauriel's heart almost broke and she had to blink and take several breaths to remember _who _she was and the battle she was currently in.

_Where is Thranduil? Where is our King?_

After scanning the immediate vicinity, the Captain saw the King fighting not too far away from where she currently stood. Thranduil's personal guard had formed a tight semi circle around their King yet it had become looser as more foes pressed into them. Tauriel noted that there were only nine of the blue-clad warriors now.

Thranduil himself was mesmerising to behold. He wielded both of his long swords at once and they seemed but only extensions of his arms, were his movements so fluid. The King was engaged in a beautiful yet deadly dance, any opponent that dared approach him was simply dispatched with a graceful flow of silver. It was a true demonstration of why Thranduil was unmatched in sword fighting.

_A vigorous spring indeed._

Somewhat satisfied by the scene, in a heartbeat, Tauriel assessed the situation to see where she would be best placed. It was then that she saw an uruk captain aiming an arrow at Thranduil's undefended back.

Faster than lightning, Tauriel drew her bow and reached for her quiver… only to find that it was empty! 'NO!'

Tauriel did not think; she only acted. The Captain took three swift steps before launching herself _into the King._

She crashed into Thranduil's armour just as she felt as strange sensation in her left side.

Thranduil POV.

Thranduil paused in his slaying when he felt the force of a light form shove him almost off balance from behind.

_That was the weight of no orc._

Furious that one of his elves dare to touch him in battle, he turned around ready to shove the elf away, only to be confronted with a pale faced Tauriel.

Thranduil's mask of anger turned to one of fear as his keen eyes saw blood blooming on the elleth's side.

'Tauriel…' The whisper escaped his lips.

The Captain looked confused as she followed his gaze to where her side had obviously been pierced by the passage of an arrow. She touched her hand to the wound, only to have it come away shaking and covered in blood.

Understanding suddenly dawned upon the King.

_She took an arrow for me. She saved my life._

'_Hîr vu…_' Tauriel could not quite finish the words before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

With his elven reflexes, Thranduil had swiftly sheathed his swords and caught the elleth before her head hit the cold ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Thranduil noted that his personal guard had formed a protective ring around the pair now crouched upon the ground.

Thranduil gave a low, keening whistle and Ortherion charged out of the trees to the King's side. He had dismounted early on in the battle, to gain greater agility weaving through the remaining trees.

'We almost have victory. Finish this.' Thranduil commanded after positioning a barely conscious Tauriel upon his steed's great back and settling behind her.

In unison, six of his personal guards nodded, whilst the remaining three made to follow the King's passage.

_She will _not_ die. Tauriel has proven her loyalty and now as her King, I will save her._

As Ortherion charged through the trees, stampeding any orcs he could find, Thranduil managed to stem the blood flowing from his Captain.

_She feels cold, the arrow pierced cleanly through her side but it should not have been a fatal wound as no organs were hit…unless…_

Thranduil ripped away the Captain's leather armour, revealing that the skin above her hip around her small arrow wound was turning blue and felt cold to the touch, even through his leather gloves.

_A morgul arrow._

Legolas POV

As Legolas jumped down onto the fields of Pelennor from the deck of the corsair ships that himself, Aragorn, Gimli and the army of the dead had commandeered he felt his gaze drawn to the sky.

The scent of a clean sea breeze danced under his nose as white gulls circled high above and sounded their soft keening cries. It was then that the Prince of Mirkwood felt the call of the Sea deep within his heart. Galadriel's prophecy had come true.

_Not yet. I still have much to do in this world._

Pushing the longing for the white shores far from his mind, Legolas ran forward with his friends and the warrior ghosts to engage in the battle for Minas Tirith.

'There is plenty for the both of us, may the best dwarf win!' Gimli cried whilst brandishing his axe.

Legolas glanced over with a raised eyebrow as they both sprinted into battle.

_So much has happened in such a short space of time! The loss of Captain Haldir at Helms Deep was difficult but thank the Valar that Gandalf returned with the riders of Rohan to save us all from certain death. Now Rohan unites with Gondor to face the armies of Mordor. The men, both living and dead rally around the banner of the King of Gondor. Frodo and Sam may yet still live to destroy the Ring, for we would have known if Sauron had acquired it by now. We shall draw the gaze of his Eye to these fields and let him witness the destruction of his servants of evil!_

Legolas promptly drew his bow at the approaching orcs and notched two arrows simultaneously before taking a lethal aim.

_I would see the darkness defeated once and for all!_

Tauriel POV

_I feel cold. The uruk…he was aiming at the King, and then the arrow hit me instead. At least Thranduil is safe, Legolas will be happy of that. Legolas…_

A strange motion beneath her and the feeling of soft fur under her hands roused the elleth back to consciousness.

Tauriel's eyes fluttered open and she could not quite comprehend the sight that she beheld. Thranduil was staring down at her with a frightened expression whist he held firm to her arrow wound and muttered strange words that she could not quite hear for the wind whistling past her ears.

_Hurts. _

She did not have the strength to make the thought a word.

Thranduil POV

They were very close to the great gates of the Kingdom when suddenly a huge war troll burst out of the shadows, barrelling into the side of Ortherion, causing the great elk to stumble and lose his footing. Thranduil watched helplessly as Tauriel was thrown from the elk's back, before rolling forwards onto the ground in a tangle of limbs. She did not rise again.

Thranduil jumped free cleanly from Ortherion and straightened in furious anger.

Ortherion rose back to his full height and bellowed defiantly at the troll before lowering his antlers ready to charge. Thranduil's three personal guards that had been sprinting to keep up with the elk arrived and began synchronously hacking at the troll's arms.

'_Noro_! _Hîr vuin_, take her; it is not so far to the keep! We shall finish this!' One of his guards shouted before slicing through the thick hide around the ankle of the troll, causing the creature to make a guttural roar.

Thranduil did not hesitate. He rushed forward and gently lifted the wounded Captain in his arms before sprinting the remaining distance back to the Keep.

The King ran straight into the halls of healing, which was already a flurry of activity before stopping and remembering who he was. '_Boe de nestad_!'

Everyone paused to look at the King's rapid entrance and those that could bowed respectfully.

A honey-haired healer rushed forward from the fray, horror plainly written across her smooth face. The King absently remembered that she was named Serilla from when he had officiated her pledging ceremony.

'Quick, _hîr vuin_, lay her down in here.' Serilla commanded before ushering them into a side room with an empty, clean pallet.

Tauriel's face was nearly as white as the sheets that she lay upon and she had started trembling uncontrollably.

The King hovered nearby as Serilla competently cleansed the wound of dried blood and inspected the gash. Her grey eyes rose to meet his icy blue stare.

'There is still a fragment of the arrow lodged in her side. I must remove it before the morgul poison spreads even further. Take her hand!' Serilla ordered.

Thranduil was so startled by the abruptness of her tone that he _sat down_ on the bedside chair and grasped Tauriel's limp hand to offer comfort to the elleth.

When Serilla removed the fragment, Tauriel screamed in agony and Thranduil winced whilst grasping her hand tighter.

Serilla efficiently packed the wound with an athelas poultice and began to sing a soft and lilting song, whilst keeping her palms upon the wound. Even though the healing was not directed at him, Thranduil felt a heaviness upon his heart begin to lift and he saw Tauriel's features relax somewhat as the pain began to lessen.

_She looks so young, my fierce, stubborn, loyal Captain. I should have forgiven you so many years ago yet in my heart I could not. If only you did not have to pay this price. You have saved my life but now you may lose your own in the process. _

After a time, Thranduil glanced up at Serilla who dutifully continued her healing song although he now noticed a strained look upon her face and her hands trembled where they lay upon Tauriel's side.

Serilla did not glow as brightly as she had when the song had first started. Her silver robes were crumpled and her honey hair was beginning to escape the braids binding it back from her face.

_She is tiring for she has probably had to heal many in the hours before we arrived. She pushes herself too far._

The song abruptly stopped and Serilla stumbled away from the Captain before placing a quivering hand upon her ever so slightly rounded stomach. Thranduil felt his eyebrows draw together in worry and Serilla caught the direction of his glance and gave a weak, small smile at the King, as she breathed heavily.

_She is with child!_

'I…I cannot…the morgul poison is so strong, it fights me. I am utterly drained, my energy is spent and I cannot sing to her anymore, _Goheno nin_.' Serilla looked very, very pale and Thranduil worried that she had already given too much.

Moving back to where the unconscious Captain lay on the pallet, the previously composed healer started to silently weep as she caressed Tauriel's auburn hair in her delicate hands.

Thranduil watched curiously as Serilla pulled a smooth blue stone that glinted with silver from the folds of her robes and tucked it gently into Tauriel's other hand that he did not currently hold. She bent down and placed a reverential kiss upon that hand, almost as in blessing.

The healer looked up from Tauriel's side with tear-filled grey eyes. 'You know that Legolas loves her.'

'I know.' He whispered.

Serilla and Thranduil exchanged a look. They both knew that if Tauriel died, Legolas would not return home and that knowledge filled the King with a steely resolve.

_NO. Mandos will not take her. Legolas will not feel the loss that I felt and still endure from when his Mother died. I will do everything I can to protect my son from such a fate._

'You must save her _hîr vuin_. She will die otherwise. I cannot heal her any further.' Serilla's voice was choked with sorrow and exhaustion.

'Go and rest Serilla. I will save Tauriel, you have my word as King.' His voice was cool yet commanding.

Thranduil removed his gloves and swords and sat on the bedside as the wearied healer reluctantly dragged herself from the room.

He grasped Tauriel's empty hand again and laid his other upon her brow before bowing his head low in concentration.

The King summoned the influence of his legacy as being the son of the great Kings of the Eldar and felt an answering power deep within his fëa.

Tauriel POV

_Pain, endless and unrelenting waves of pain. It is too much, I cannot take it any longer…please, make it stop, please! Edraith enni! _

Tauriel felt that she was being ripped mercilessly into countless tiny pieces to be scattered into the unending darkness that now encompassed her.

But then the pain did recede, and a slow and ever so slight warmth began to caress her shattered being, fighting back the darkness that tried to take over her fëa. Too soon though, the darkness realised that light was trying to banish it and it fought back with unimaginable strength. The pain and cold returned and the soft warmth was extinguished.

_There is no light to end this torment. There was memory of another, but who?_

_Only pain is here now. Darkness is my only companion. I cannot fight. There is no light, there is no hope._

_I am alone, so alone. _

'_Odulen an edraith anlen_, Tauriel!' A clear voice filled with power cut through her despair.

She felt another _presence_ protectively encompass her own flickering ember of life but this new existence shone with a brilliant silver light that burned with such warmth that she tried desperately to move towards it in her disembodied form.

_Someone is there? I am so small now, so lost. I cannot see!_

The voice in her mind spoke again. 'Tauriel. You must come back to the light.'

The darkness behind and clinging to her form began to recede; it was being chased away by something pure and incredibly strong.

_The starlight has come._

'Feel my strength, Tauriel, for you are also one of the first-born children of Illúvatar and you must choose to fight the darkness with me. _Av-'osto_, I am here for you Tauriel, you will always be safe with me.'

_Those words…I remember cool metal pressed against my cheek whilst strong arms held me close and whispered such words. _

'The darkness holds no sway over you. You must fight back with me, Tauriel.'

_Tauriel? Yes I remember that that is a name. I think that it is my name? I can fight the darkness? Yes…the voice will help…It smells good, like the cool spring rains that nurture all growing things._

'Choose life, my Captain. You are loved, it is time to return to us.'

Tauriel felt like she was pushing against a great weight that was trying to oppress and smother her. She threw everything she had into strengthening her will to live and she felt the _presence_ amplify her efforts and encase her in its light. Ever so slowly, the dark weight began to shift and Tauriel pushed even harder.

'Awake, Tauriel, your King needs you.'

The Captain's eyes flew open and she found herself staring directly into a pair of icy blue irises inches away from her own green eyes.

Tauriel tried to speak but no words would form in her parched throat.

'Do not speak, Tauriel, you are lucky to be alive.' Thranduil sat back with a slight sigh but he continued to stare at her intently as if she might disappear.

All she could do was blink for everything ached and she was so _tired_.

Tauriel felt startled and a faint blush rose to her cheeks when she realised that King Thranduil was_ holding her hand!_

'You took a morgul arrow meant for me and it almost cost you your life. _Guren glassui_. You have earned my trust and my respect, Tauriel.' The elven King inclined his head at the Captain.

Tauriel felt a weight lifted from her chest and a warmth of compassion spread along her motionless body.

'I know that Legolas loves you.'

If she had not already been immobile from her near-death experience, Tauriel would have frozen in shock.

Thranduil continued to gaze intently at her green eyes with his unyielding blue stare although now his bottom lip curved up ever so slightly. 'Perhaps it would not be so bad if you loved him back.'

_**Elvish **_

_**Noro! –Run!**_

_**Boe de nestad! –She needs healing!**_

_**Goheno nin –Forgive me**_

_**Edraith enni! –Save me!**_

_**Odulen an edraith anlen –I am here to save you**_

_**Av-'osto –Do not be afraid**_

_**Guren glassui –Thank you from my heart**_


	15. Chapter 15: Healing

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but the sea needed sciencing… You can expect an update about every week or so. **_

_**Please as always leave reviews and messages! I do so love to hear from you. It encourages me to write faster!**_

Tauriel POV

Thranduil's words had shocked her and Tauriel felt her bruised and shattered body begin to tingle in anticipation for what the future could now hold for her and Legolas.

_Perhaps it would not be so bad if you loved him back._

'_Boe I 'waen. _The war is not quite over yet, Captain._' _The great elven King regained his cool countenance and rose regally before putting his black leather gloves on and reattaching his great curved swords to his armoured sides.

'_Posto vae_, Tauriel. You have proven your loyalty to your Kingdom.' It was all Tauriel could do to stay awake and maintain eye contact with the silver haired elf as he spoke to her.

The King was at the door to her room when he paused and looked back at the broken elleth on her white pallet. For once, Thranduil's icy blue gaze held no contempt; only a faint worry glimmered in his crystal depths before he turned and departed the halls of healing.

As soon as Thranduil left, Tauriel felt her eyelids droop uncontrollably. She was alive and out of immediate danger thanks to the King but her body had suffered a terrible ordeal and needed to recover. Mind blank from exhaustion, Tauriel sank into a deep unconsciousness to heal.

Tauriel could not have awoken even if she had wanted to –her body and her fëa needed to recuperate fully and demanded this rest.

At one point she was almost roused into being half aware when a loud noise sounded through her dreamless state.

'_Where is she! Show me to her! Serilla! Where is Tauriel? Where is she? TAURIEL! NO!' _

_A familiar voice? Yet it sounds full of sorrow and tears._

'_She is so pale and wan! What has befallen her?' _

_Now a soothing new voice seemed to be replying. 'Ranadir-my love, I told you on your way in that she is but resting for she has endured a terrible ordeal. Tauriel took a morgul arrow aimed for the King and Thranduil saved her life in return. She will heal in time.'_

_The voices came closer. 'Oh my little Tauriel! I should have been there to protect you. My sister elleth I do not know what I would have done if you had been lost to us.'_

_Something heavy and warm is lying upon me? And damp? Is it the voice?_

Tauriel almost thought she heard the second voice start to sing melodically but her mind had become blank once more.

A while later Tauriel was again almost raised to consciousness, this time by the sensation of a slight tremor beneath her and that something dark and malevolent had been lifted from her mind and from her heart.

_Odd, I did not even realise that such a shadow had taken place in my being but I feel so much lighter for its absence._

Had the Captain been awake she would have realised that the tremor had come from the ground shaking due to the destruction of Sauron and his fortress in Mordor. All of the Mirkwood elves, including King Thranduil, had instinctively paused at the event and looked to the East for they knew what had happened and the rejoiced in the Dark Lord's obliteration.

It was a long time before Tauriel finally blinked her eyes open to find the golden light of dawn caressing her face.

_Too bright after so long in the darkness! I miss the soft embrace of starlight._

'Ugghhhh' The Captain managed eloquently and lifted her hand to her brow whilst squinting her eyes to regain focus of the world.

'_Mae g'ovannen_, little Tauriel.' A familiar voice drew her attention.

Tauriel turned her head to see a bleary-eyed Ranadir smiling down at her from the same chair that Thranduil had once occupied.

_How long has he been sat there?!_

'Tauriel!' Serilla rushed from where she had been pouring water from a stone jug into a basin over to her bedside. Both elves grasped her hands warmly and Ranadir began tucking Tauriel's auburn locks behind her ears. Tauriel noticed that she had been bathed and changed into a soft white cotton nightdress. Someone had even kept her fiery mane soft and brushed in the time she had been unconscious; Serilla's doing she suspected

'How long have I been unconscious?' The Captain said groggily whilst raising herself up on the downy pillows. Ranadir helped her to sit up by rearranging the pillows to provide better support.

Serilla and Ranadir exchanged a look. 'Three weeks last eve, I am sorry Tauriel. I tried my best to remove the small scar but morgul poison…it is difficult. A faint trace nearly always lingers. I took the pain away though. It will not return.' Serilla looked down at her hands.

Tauriel instinctively felt her side just above her hip under the light covers. Through her nightgown the skin seemed smooth for there was no longer need for a dressing.

_Three weeks! How is that possible? I have missed so much! Well… at least I cannot feel anything there, the skin does not even feel puckered._

Indeed, of all the races of Arda, elves were the most acutely affected by the shadow's poison for their fëas were so full of light and purity.

The Captain gave Serilla's hand a squeeze in reassurance. She was surprised by how weak her grip was.

'_Hannon le_, Serilla. I wish to never feel that pain again for it nearly consumed me.' Tauriel had to supress a shudder at the memory before continuing. 'Both you and the King together saved my life and for that, I shall forever be grateful.'

The healer looked up at Tauriel's words and smiled very warmly.

'There is more good news, little Tauriel! While you were busy sleeping, we won the war, although we lost about three thousand of our eight thousand strong army.' Ranadir's smile dimmed as he lowered his head in respect to their fallen warriors.

_They died with honour, defending those that they loved and fought for what is good in this world. Mandos will welcome and celebrate their lives and peace shall be bestowed upon them._

Tauriel's heart was saddened by the countless deaths of the eldar but in reality she was exceedingly grateful for the number could have been so much greater had the battle gone ill.

'Also, the Dark One has been banished from Arda! I do not know if you felt it but all of us did! The shadow is no more and the King said in his victory speech that the Ring of Power had been destroyed so that servant of Morgoth can never be returned!'

Both Ranadir and Serilla beamed at the news before Serilla affectionately caressed her rounded stomach. Tauriel smiled in happiness.

_Their little one will be safe now! Everything that they dreamed for has come true and my heart is gladdened! But Legolas was journeying with the Ring Bearer to Mordor…does he live still? Surely word would have been sent by now for better or worse?_

Legolas POV

Not many moons had passed before Legolas found himself watching the wedding of his great friend Aragorn, now King Elessar marrying the Lady Arwen Udómiel. Lord Elrond walked his daughter forward and although he bore a proud smile Legolas' keen eyes could see that in Elrond's serious brown gaze, his heart was breaking.

_Soon they are to be forever sundered for there is no ship now that can bear her in. As we lost the morning nightingale, so too are we doomed to have the evening star forever be taken from my people._

Though she had surrendered her life's grace, Arwen had never shone with such happiness. Her smile was so serenely radiant under her crown of pale green gems that all who looked upon her were moved to feelings of warmth and compassion. Her raiment of flowing silk accentuated the origins of her otherworldly nature that would now reunite the lines of elves and men. Aragorn himself wore full ceremonial robes with his magnificent crown of seabird wings and a huge grin on his endearing face upon seeing the sight of his beloved.

Standing to the side with Gimli and the Halflings whilst Gandalf officiated the ceremony, Legolas caught himself smiling in happiness at the scene before him.

'Not long before you do the same, eh laddie?' Gimli nudged the Prince in the side, almost creasing Legolas' pale blue silk tunic.

Legolas said nothing but a slight blush rose to his ears causing the hobbits next to him to snigger and nudge one another. Legolas raised an eyebrow under his circlet of woven silver and gave them his best 'stern Elven Prince of Mirkwood stare', which only made Merry and Pippin imitate him whilst Frodo and Sam gave small smiles.

_Hobbits._

Some time later at the celebration feast, Legolas briefly took his leave of conversing with Aragorn and Arwen and wandered over to the large open windows to observe the night sky. In truth, the ceremony did make him think of Tauriel and the thought of pledging ceremonies made his heart beat irregularly.

_If only Ada was not so difficult. _

Gazing up at the quietude of the stars, Legolas did not notice Elrond sidle up beside him

'My daughter tells me that you too have a love that you had to be parted from.' Elrond joined his contemplation of the glimmering stars.

Legolas turned and inclined his head at the elder elf. 'It is true, my Lord Elrond.'

Elrond turned and raised a severe eyebrow at the young Prince but his lips also lifted in a smile. 'Yet I can see in your eyes that you have felt the call of the Sea, for indeed it now calls to me as well.'

Elrond sighed and placed his hands upon the stone railing of the balcony. 'There is nothing now for me here. I would go into the West to be reunited with my own parted love for I cannot bear what will most certainly happen here in all but the blink of an eye to an elf.'

Legolas felt unsure what to say for it was clear the Elrond was deeply saddened by the prospect of Arwen's mortality. In simple empathy, he placed his hand on Lord Elrond's velvet robed shoulder. The older elf reached up and grasped Legolas own shoulder in response.

'We shall not meet again until we are both across the Sea, Prince Legolas. I look forward to meeting your elleth there for I know that Thranduil has long desired to see you pledged.' Elrond smiled kindly and squeezed Legolas' shoulder in farewell.

_Indeed he has, although he would prefer if the elleth was not Tauriel!_

'_Novaer_, Lord Elrond, may the stars light your path until next we meet.'

Shortly after, Legolas re-joined the celebrations and chose to sample a small glass of Gondor's famous honeysuckle wine.

'Good evening, Legolas Thranduilion.' Celeborn's sombre voice called out softly as both he and the Lady Galadriel approached where he was standing.

'_Mae g'ovannen_.' Legolas fisted his hand over his heart to the two elves that smiled brightly at him.

'I am gladdened to see you are alive and well after the battle.' Celeborn inclined his head in a fatherly gesture.

Galadriel's azure gaze appeared to assess Legolas to see if that statement was indeed true. 'The call of the sea has taken place in your heart.'

'Yes, I have heard the call of the white gulls but the sea cannot have my heart for Captain Tauriel has already taken it.' There was no point denying it any longer.

Galadriel beamed, causing her eyes to twinkle and Celeborn hid his smile behind his own glass of clear honeysuckle wine.

'We will be journeying back with you in the near future, for we need to cleanse Mirkwood of the lingering darkness of Dol Guldur once and for all.' Celeborn recomposed himself. 'We will not delay, two days hence we shall leave.'

The Lady of Light watched her husband as he spoke but her mental voice sounded in Legolas' mind.

_I sense that the home you once knew is no more. Mirkwood is forever changed and indeed for the better. Your people have endured great hardship, including Tauriel. For a time I could not feel her yet now her light is growing once more. Something has changed within the woodland realm._

_**Elvish **_

_**Boe I 'waen –I must go**_

_**Posto vae –Rest well **_

_**Mae g'ovannen –Well met**_

_**Hannon le –Thank you**_

_**Novaer –Farewell**_

_ClaraS –I dedicate this chapter for you _


	16. Chapter 16: The reunion

_**AN: Your reviews inspired me to update sooner than I was planning too…So there we have it! Please enjoy and leave reviews.**_

Legolas POV

Leaving Gondor had been difficult for Legolas. It had not been so hard to say goodbye to the new King Aragorn and Queen Arwen for they had invited Legolas to take residence any time he desired in Ithilien. Legolas had considered the offer for he actually liked the idea of helping to restore what was once one of the most beautiful dwellings in all of Arda. Gimli had hugged him roughly and promised to visit Mirkwood very soon after he had reunited with his own people and Legolas was very glad. The friendship between them ran deep and true and the Prince already anticipated when Gimli would arrive at the gates of Mirkwood.

_Once again the woodland realm will welcome dwarf-kind. Of that I will make sure._

Gandalf in his white robes of the istari had approached him with a twinkle in his blue eyes and promised that they would be reunited over the Sea for the wizard's work in this world was now complete.

Merry and Pippin, now Esquire of Rohan and Guard of the Citadel respectively, had all but tackled him to the ground in farewell. Sam had shaken his hand reverently and made Legolas promise to remember his gardening techniques. Legolas had smiled and invited Sam to visit Mirkwood any time to see its gardens, causing the hobbit to blush in gratitude. Frodo had lingered near Gandalf during his goodbye and the once Ring-Bearer had a world-weary look about him. Indeed the Quest had taken something from him and Legolas wished he could soothe the Halfling's shattered spirit.

_He will find peace over the Sea with Gandalf. Indeed I am going to miss all of the hobbits for they are so loyal and spirited._

The journey back to Mirkwood from Minas Tirith on horseback was very long and Legolas was glad of the company of the Galadhrim. He rode at the head of the small company with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and their escort arranged behind them. Sometimes Galadriel would sing to pass the time and her enchanting golden voice would cause the trees to ever so slightly lean in their direction as if they were craning with every fibre of their being to just be noticed by the Lady of Light. Sometimes they were rewarded and Galadriel would reach up to caress a branch or a leaf affectionately.

Legolas could not blame the trees for trying for on more than one occasion he had caught himself enraptured by her song, memories of Tauriel and his Father caressing his daydreams.

Legolas too loved to sing and even more so when Galadriel praised his smooth timbre.

_O Elbereth Star-kindler_

_White __glittering slants down sparkling like jewels_

_From the firmament the glory of the star-host!__  
__To-remote distance far-having gazed __  
__From the tree-tangled middle-lands,__  
__Fanuilos, to thee I will chant__  
__On this side of ocean, here on this side of the Great Ocean!_

Legolas finished his ode to Varda causing Galadriel to beam warmly at him in such a proud motherly fashion that his heart ached. Celeborn too was smiling although his gaze was upon his wife who laughed gleefully.

_I wonder why Lord Celeborn does not sing. He looks to Galadriel with such unconditional love but his brown eyes are so full of sadness. Perhaps the songs of the West draw his heart too near to the memory of Celebrían. Arwen told me once that her Mother loved to sing as she wandered amidst the trees of Lorien and of Rivendell. Nae! I have no doubt that she waits to be reunited with her family in Alqualondë yet Arwen's ship will now never arrive._

Legolas was saddened by the thought.

Tauriel POV

The Captain was back on her feet although it would be a while before she would regain her peak physical fitness. Thankfully, the war was over and her duties mainly consisted of sending out patrols to deal with the very few remaining orcs and spiders. Mostly, she spent her time with Thranduil organising how best to disband the army in an orderly fashion so that the wood elves could start to re-inhabit their old settlements in the forest. Many dwellings had been destroyed so supplies and such like had to be distributed evenly to begin rebuilding the elven kingdom.

Thranduil was warmer to her now than he had been in the last century or so and for that Tauriel was glad for she had found that she had missed her King's company and council. It seemed that the deep rift between them could now finally start to heal.

Legolas POV

As the company entered deeper into Mirkwood, Legolas was horrified at the destruction around him. So many trees had been burned away and the ground had been churned to a deep mud in places from so many orc footfalls. A faint burning odour lingered under the remaining treetops causing the Prince to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

_A great battle happened here. The earth remembers._

It was then that Galadriel turned to him from her tall grey mare and upon her delicate hand flashed a glint of starlight.

'Do not be troubled young Greenleaf. We will stay long enough to help your forest to heal and to remember that it was once Greenwood the Great. Living things shall return and your people shall once again dance under the starlight in peace.'

Legolas smiled and thanked the Lady for it pained him to see his beloved homeland so distressed.

Together they entered through the great gates of the keep and the armoured sentinels Elorin and Firevior fisted their hands over the hearts in respect to the return of the Prince and the arrival of the Golden Couple.

It was but a moment later that Ranadir cantered up to them upon a chestnut mare before bowing low to the company. He had obviously just returned from a small patrol, probably to clear up any last remaining spiders Legolas guessed.

'Prince Legolas! How gladdened we are by your return! My Lord and Lady, on behalf of Thranduil, elven King of Mirkwood, I graciously welcome you to our Kingdom.'

Galadriel and Celeborn smiled politely at the gallant warrior.

Legolas beamed at Ranadir. 'It is good to see you again, old friend! Please would you escort the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to their guest chambers so that they may relax after their journey.'

Legolas turned to the couple beside him. 'If you please, I will personally go and announce our arrival to the King so that he may formally welcome you.'

Legolas dismounted and handed his reins to Ranadir. As he walked past the elf, Ranadir caught his shoulder.

'_Hîr vuin_, you will find the King in the throne room overseeing some organisational matters.' In a lower voice, and with a smirk upon his lips he added. 'And currently there is a certain Captain there with him.'

_Tauriel._

Legolas all but sprinted to the throne room.

Tauriel POV

Tauriel was in the throne room reporting the departure of another couple of wood elves to regain their old homesteads in the North. Thranduil looked pleased that his people did not fear venturing out into the forest after the Battle Under the Trees –even though it was safe once more.

They both paused in mid conversation as Legolas burst forth into the room, still dressed in his green hunting garb. Tauriel froze and her heart soared at the sight of her long lost Prince.

'Legolas!' Thranduil cried in joy but his son's entire focus seemed to be on the auburn haired Captain at the foot of the throne.

Tauriel stood in perfect stillness, not quite believing her eyes as Legolas ran forward, picked her up easily in his arms and gave her such a passionate kiss that she blushed all the way to the tips of her pointed ears.

Tauriel laughed as Legolas spun her around before he pulled away just enough to stare deep into her green eyes and the whole world fell away.

'Tauriel, long have we been parted and I cannot deny my heart's desire any longer. If you will have me, I would pledge myself to you under the stars of Elbereth though my fëa already belongs to you. My heart has always belonged to you and it always will.' Legolas tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Tauriel smiled up into his sea blue eyes. '_Gi melin_, Legolas, I wish for nothing more than to pledge myself to you.'

Legolas grinned from ear to ear and spun Tauriel around again in complete joy.

Thranduil audibly cleared his throat and Tauriel sprang away embarrassed that she had forgotten herself but kept hold of Legolas' hand, much to the Prince's delight.

'_Ada_, you have my love and respect but you do not control my heart on this matter and I will pledge myself to Tauriel whether by your will or not.' Legolas stood proudly before his Father.

Tauriel studied Legolas and how his silver-gold hair was slightly longer and his shoulders slightly broader beneath his light armour.

_He has become so much more mature._

Thranduil absently waved his hand before him. 'Peace, Legolas. Though her blood may be Silvan, Captain Tauriel has proven her nobility through her actions when she helped to lead our army and took a morgul arrow aimed for her King.' Thranduil held a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Tauriel blushed and shifted her feet as she saw Legolas' face register a multitude of emotions at the news of the arrow.

'You did what?!' Legolas asked incredulously.

He nervously scanned her over as if she would topple to the floor at any moment. He looked half furious at her recklessness and half overwhelmed with gratitude that she had saved his Father's life.

'I am fine, Legolas. The arrow barely grazed me.' Tauriel understated the truth and bit her lip, causing Thranduil to raise an immaculate eyebrow.

'Indeed, three weeks unconscious is barely any time in the eyes of the Eldar.' Thranduil baited her.

It was all Tauriel could do to not narrow her eyes at her King's mischievous nature and remain respectful.

_He is so enjoying this. _

'Tauriel!' Legolas cupped her cheek worriedly.

It was then that his blue eyes seemed to remember something and Tauriel watched as he visibly took a deep breath as if composing himself and suppressing some sort of desire at the same time. He wrenched his gaze away from the Captain and back to his Father.

'_Ada_, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have arrived, they await your presence in their guest chambers.'

Thranduil rose and Tauriel smiled excitedly at the news.

Thranduil descended the stone steps from his antlered throne before engulfing Legolas in an impossibly tight embrace that Legolas gladly returned. 'Then, _ionneg_, I suppose it is time for the Celebration Feast!'

_**Elvish **_

_**Nae! –Alas!**_

_**Ionneg -Son**_


	17. Chapter 17: The cleansing of Dol Guldur

Legolas POV

After his Father left, Tauriel pounced and practically dragged Legolas out to a tall tree just outside the gates, where they both collapsed laughing under its high branches and contemplated the setting sun.

Legolas reached over and tucked a stray lock of auburn hair behind Tauriel's ear, causing the elleth to giggle and causing Legolas to gather her up into his lap whilst he leant back against the soft bark of the tree.

The Prince looked down warmly at the beautiful pair of forest green eyes of his Captain and realised that he held his whole world safely in his arms.

'I cannot believe you were struck by an arrow! Where did it hit you?' Legolas asked in a low voice.

Tauriel batted his chest playfully. 'I missed you too, _meleth nîn.'_

Legolas gave her a stern royal look and Tauriel sighed before lowering her hand to her right hip. Legolas placed his own larger hand over hers and leant down until his face hovered just inches away from her lips, causing their breaths to mingle.

'_Goheno nin_, would that I could have prevented this. I should have been there to protect you, _meleth nîn_ ' Legolas' brow furrowed.

_She has suffered so much! Why is she so brave, she does not acknowledge that she almost died! She is so stubborn!_

Tauriel gave a small smile and reached up to gently kiss him.

'It is my duty to protect you, _hîr vuin._'

Eventually, the hour grew late and the two parted ways for the evening. Legolas was reluctant to ever let Tauriel out of his sight again but knew that she still had her own duties to return to. The Prince of Mirkwood smiled as he walked back to his chambers, remembering how Tauriel still smelled of summer flowers blooming in the sunshine.

Thranduil POV

Thranduil left Legolas and Tauriel in the throne room to go and formally greet the delegation from Lothlorien. In the past, Thranduil had always kept Mirkwood somewhat isolated from the other kingdoms. He knew it was foolish but it had taken him a long time to come to terms with the actions that had led to the deaths of first his Father, King Oropher and then later…

He entered an immaculately decorated high-ceilinged antechamber on one of the upper levels of the Keep and found Galadriel and Celeborn lounging on cushioned chairs after their long journey.

Pleasant greetings were exchanged and Thranduil formally thanked the Golden Couple for sending in reinforcements that undoubtedly led them to win the Battle Under the Trees.

'There is still the matter of Dol Guldur. Tomorrow morning I would wish to ride out and cleanse that area of all the darkness it has harboured across the ages.' Celeborn said levelly.

'I will tear down the fortress myself.' Galadriel's eyes gleamed for a brief moment from where she sat and it made Thranduil ever so slightly uneasy.

Thranduil nodded. 'I agree, we should not leave that land to fester. I shall make the arrangements.'

He paused before continuing. 'Now, it is late but tomorrow evening we shall have a true celebration feast and honour those who have given their lives for this Kingdom.'

The Lord and Lady agreed and they talked for a while on various diplomatic matters. It had been agreed that Mirkwood should be renamed Eryn Lasgalen, for full of green leaves it shall become once more. Thranduil had given Lord Celeborn land to the East of Mirkwood as a gesture of goodwill and in return expanded his Kingdom North, where wood elves could settle.

After a time, Celeborn rose in a flourish of silver robes. 'If you would excuse me, I would go and see to those Galadhrim that have stayed on to see our return.'

'Of course, I believe that Captain Tauriel has currently given them leave as there are now so few remaining fell creatures left to be hunted. The Guard will have completely eradicated any lingering filth before the next new moon.'

Galadriel's eyes flicked up at the mention of the Captain.

Lord Celeborn inclined his silver head and almost glided out of the doorway so elegant were his movements.

When Celeborn had left, Galadriel spoke again in her melodic voice. 'Tell me, how is Captain Tauriel? For she and I grew familiar during her visit to the Golden Wood.'

'She lives. She was struck by a morgul arrow but she was healed by a benevolent…and grateful King.' Thranduil could not help himself and raised his head up proudly at his healing accomplishments.

Galadriel ignored his pride. 'Ah, I sensed something had befallen her. I am glad that she is well. There is such life in her. When your _ionneg _passed through my realm, I saw into his mind. He has found the mate to his fëa in your Captain.' Galadriel's eyes twinkled mischievously.

_Is it that obvious?_

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. 'I doubt even Morgoth himself could keep Legolas from Tauriel. By the Valar, I could not.'

Galadriel rose gracefully from her chair and gave a small yet sad smile. 'Know that she would have been so proud, Thranduil. Proud of you and of her son.'

Thranduil's heart darkened and his gaze became guarded as he looked to the ground in sadness until he felt a delicate hand take his own where it hung at his side. Thranduil immediately made to draw his hand away from the contact. No elleth ever touched him…not since…

But Galadriel tightened her grip on his hand.

_Valar, she is strong!_

Thranduil reluctantly looked up into her azure gaze and was met only with the sincerest of compassion. It took all of his willpower to hold that gaze.

'Even in your darkest of hours there has always been friendship waiting to embrace you. It is time you saw the light that returns to this land. You are not alone, woodland King. You never have been.'

Galadriel squeezed Thranduil's hand, causing the mighty King to look down.

_Not alone…I am not alone._

Thranduil squeezed back for a heartbeat before inclining his head marginally and taking his leave. Had he looked over his shoulder he would have seen Galadriel smiling softly at his back.

Tauriel POV

The next morning Tauriel and Legolas walked together to meet the King, Galadriel and Celeborn. Once in the courtyard, Tauriel saw the Lord and Lady preparing to ride out to Dol Guldur and hastened over to greet them.

'_Hiril vuin, hîr vuin_, my heart is so gladdened to see you again!' Tauriel bowed respectfully as the Lorien elves turned to face her

Smiling, Galadriel and Celeborn both reached out and cupped each side of her face with their slender hands, causing Tauriel's heart to blossom with such warmth that she imagined as if she had been embraced by her own parents.

To any other race, the perfectly synchronous motion of the two elves may have seemed odd but Tauriel understood the great honour being bestowed upon her.

'_Mae g'ovannen_. We are gladdened to see you too, young Captain. In but a short time, you have matured greatly and no doubt have experienced many things.' Lord Celeborn said warmly.

Galadriel tilted her head and her blue eyes lowered to Tauriel's right hip. 'Indeed.'

Tauriel blushed but did not say anything, causing Galadriel to raise a perfect blonde eyebrow.

_I know what it is you did. Young and foolish or young and brave, I wonder?_

The Captain met Galadriel's gaze, raising her own auburn eyebrow and answered in her head.

_Perhaps both?_

The Lady of Light gave an amused smile before they all turned to mount their horses and ride out through the great elven gates.

The company, led by King Thranduil upon his great elk Ortherion, rode out together until finally they reached the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur. Tauriel and Legolas were technically there as protectors and even though the threat was minimal they still kept a sharp eye about them.

The company halted before the base of the great evil hill holding the fortress and Tauriel watch as the Lady Galadriel dismounted and approached the tower.

Lord Celeborn also dismounted but Tauriel noticed he did not follow Galadriel although his eyes were fixed upon her.

Galadriel stopped suddenly and raised her hands causing a bright white light to emanate from one of her fingers.

_Her ring of power_

Tauriel watched in awe as Galadriel glowed bright white with power and her voice was magnified greatly as her hair lifted and cascaded about her slender form in wreathes of purest gold.

Galadriel's voice resonated and echoed even into the foundations of the earth. 'YOU ARE FORGOTTEN, NAMELESS. THERE IS NO POWER BINDING YOU HERE. BE GONE BACK TO THE SHADOWS, NAMELESS MALICE. FOREVER YOU SHALL WANDER THE ENDELSS VOID WITH YOUR MASTER. DARKNESS IS GONE! ONLY THE LIGHT OF VARDA SHALL RESIDE HERE FOREVERMORE!'

A strong wind from the West blew over the company of elves, causing the horses to twitch but it was nothing compared to the swirling gales surrounded the fortress. Tauriel let out a gasp as the fortress of stone literally started to crumble into rubble and then into dust to be blown away on the clean wind. She had never seen such power before and she instinctively urged her horse to move closer to King Thranduil and Legolas.

Thranduil watched Galadriel with a grave expression but Legolas turned and gave Tauriel a quick, reassuring smile before turning back to the destruction before him.

Galadriel was a force of nature and she was both beautiful and frightening to behold. When it was finally over, absolutely nothing remained of Dol Guldur.

Tauriel watched helplessly as Galadriel returned to her normal form and suddenly knelt on the ground, breathing heavily and holding her ringed hand to her heart.

Celeborn was at her side in an instant, carefully tucking his silver cloak protectively over his wife. They caught each other's eye for a moment and Tauriel knew a communication had taken place from the slight frown on Galadriel's beautiful face.

Thranduil did not seem surprised and Legolas was busy scanning the area for any threats. Tauriel could not take it any longer. She dismounted and moved cautiously towards the couple.

'_Hiril vuin_, are you well?' Tauriel extended her hand and Galadriel took it with her unadorned hand, letting the Captain help her to her feet. Celeborn maintained his hold on his wife but smiled affectionately at Tauriel's concern.

Galadriel looked sadly at her ring. 'The power of the rings is now undone. I feel it as _Nenya _wanes in strength.'

'The wood is cleansed by the power of the Eldar, now let us return to the Kingdom to celebrate. Mirkwood thanks you, my Lady.' Thranduil extended his hand from his heart and Galadriel dipped her head in response.

That evening, the entire Kingdom congregated together to celebrate the dawn of the days of the new Eryn Lasgalen.

It was an odd sensation, sitting at the High Table but the reassuring smiles Legolas kept aiming in her direction from where he was seated between her and the King gave her comfort. Celeborn and Galadriel were seated in honour on the other side of the King.

When everyone had gathered, Thranduil rose from his high-backed chair and addressed his people.

'Before we begin the celebration of the end of the darkness and the rise of Eryn Lasgalen, I have an announcement to make.'

All in attendance became quiet and still at the King's voice but Tauriel noted many curious eyes also rested on where she was seated with the rulers of Mirkwood.

'For centuries now, Captain Tauriel has dutifully served Mirkwood and its people, protecting us from the malice that threatened our borders. She has proven her nobility, sacrificing herself to take a morgul arrow aimed to strike me down.'

Tauriel noted the worried expressions exchanged between some of the elves whilst others nodded gravely as if confirming the story.

Thranduil continued. 'It is time that we acknowledge the Captain's efforts and in what better way than to announce her betrothal to Prince Legolas!'

All eyes were suddenly upon her and Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard suddenly felt very self-conscious and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Legolas openly took her hand. A melodic voice in her head quickly soothed her anxiety.

_Have courage Tauriel. These are your people and they have loved you for many centuries. They will gladly welcome one who will unite the lines of the Sindarins and Silvans. _

The King concluded his speech to thunderous applause. 'To my son, Prince Legolas and Captain Tauriel, soon to be the Princess of Mirkwood! May the stars of Elbereth shine down upon them.'

One by one, the elves of Mirkwood, some openly smiling and others with solemn faces, each rose and placed their palms over their hearts before extending them to Tauriel.

Without hesitation Tauriel rose and mimicked the gesture, understanding that this meant her acceptance and that she had been given the approval of her people. The Mirkwood elves smiled back and Tauriel's heart lifted in happiness.

After the feasting and the music began, Legolas practically jumped out of his seat to ask Tauriel to dance, causing Thranduil to snicker. Tauriel ignored the King and accepted the offer enthusiastically.

Thranduil himself asked the Lady Galadriel to a dance and everyone was shocked by his jovial nature. Normally Thranduil remained seated with a glass of Dorwinion. He never danced. Out of corner of her eye, Tauriel studied her King's features.

_In fact I do not ever recall Thranduil looking…so at peace._

Galadriel also danced a great many times with Celeborn and all stopped to watch them twirl like the most gracious of swans. Some time later, Tauriel was dancing with a very happy Ranadir when she saw Galadriel dancing with Legolas. The Lady said something to the Prince that Tauriel could not hear above the music but smiled when she saw that whatever it was caused Legolas to blush like a little elfling.

A more reserved song started to play and Tauriel glanced up to notice Lord Celeborn approaching. Ranadir bowed respectfully at the silver Lord and winked at Tauriel before moving off to find Serilla once more.

She smiled as the elder elf extended his cool hand and asked her to dance. Celeborn's movements were fluid and graceful and he led her easily around the great hall.

As the song concluded, they both paused and Celeborn affectionately placed his hand on the side of Tauriel's head.

'If you were my daughter, I would be the proudest elf in all of Mirkwood.'

Tauriel smiled with tears in her eyes and on impulse, reached up to place a feather light kiss on Celeborn's cheek. Realising her recklessness, Tauriel bit her lip.

_Did I just do that?!_

But Celeborn just smiled warmly before glancing over her head. The Lord of Lorien took Tauriel's hand and placed it gently into the waiting hands of Legolas who had approached them but a moment before.

Tauriel turned and smiled up at the Prince that had captured her heart. Smiling, Legolas reached down and carefully dabbed away the tear of happiness that had traced its way onto the Captain's cheek.

_**Elvish **_

_**Meleth nîn –My love**_

_**Goheno nin –Forgive me**_

_Sol3Bug –thank you for your loyalty, this is your chapter._

_Warriorheart –Thank you! Hope to see you around more _


	18. Chapter 18: Farewell and welcome

_**AN: So sorry for the delay in updating but the real world has demands… Chapters are probably going to take a fluffier turn as our Captain journeys on through her life….that is definitely not to say that there will not be many surprises along the way! Thank you for sticking with this story, please review!**_

Tauriel POV

The pledging ceremony of Legolas and Tauriel was arranged for the next full moon, which was still a time away. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had remained within Eryn Lasgalen to attend to more council matters with King Thranduil in forging new borders.

Tauriel spent her days going on rides with Ranadir and sitting with Serilla, who was now heavily pregnant and had been given temporary leave of her healer's duties. It would not be long until a new elfling graced the world and there was a detectable hum of excitement amongst those closest to the healer.

But most of all, Tauriel loved the hours she got to spend with Legolas, when the two would sneak off into the forest to fire arrows and race through the trees.

It was evening, the sliver of moon was just beginning to rise over the training yard and Tauriel was in her Captain's study writing the new guard duty roster for the following week.

_Though it can barely be called guard duty anymore! I almost feel sorry for the few soldiers that we keep in place. All they do now is stand still! There is no threat now that the Evil has gone. Still better to be safe than sorry._

A light tapping on her door caused Tauriel to lower her quill and look up across her broad desk.

A moment later, Legolas entered, carrying two rosy apples, one of which he proudly laid onto her desk.

Tauriel chuckled at the apple now sitting on top of her scroll. 'A kingly gift!'

Legolas gave a serene smile as he moved around the desk and kissed the top of her head.

'I thought you might like to walk through the trees with me and perhaps find some stars, _meleth nîn_.'

Tauriel smiled up at Legolas, took her apple and followed him out into the night.

Some time later, they were both perched up in a great tree. They had climbed to sit in its uppermost limbs and now had a somewhat clear view of the starry sky above.

Tauriel sighed in happiness at the light of Varda shining above her before shifting so that she was closer to Legolas, who was lounging lazily against the trunk.

When Legolas reached across to take her hand, Tauriel tore her gaze from above to look at the one she loved and felt a blush rise upon her cheeks.

_In the night, his hair looks to be made of strands of pure starlight. _

'I have known you all of my life, Legolas. Looking back over my existence, I think that I have always loved you. It was just hidden from my eyes until well, until the King made a comment about us. You have a good and fair heart and will do whatever it takes to keep your people safe. You have always supported me and encouraged my weapons training. But tell me, why do you find love in me?'

Legolas' eyes gleamed a deep blue under the stars as he reached out to caress her cheek. Tauriel felt an involuntary shudder race through her, although the feeling was not unpleasant.

'Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard, you should not have to ask yourself these questions. I have loved you with my entire being for many centuries now. Your bravery, selflessness and sheer determination kindle the fires of my heart. You are breath taking in your skills with those twin daggers. I also sometimes think that my eyes must surely be cheated by some spell, for you are the most beautiful elleth that I have ever encountered.'

_He truly does love me. _

Tauriel's heart fluttered for an instant as she stared deep into the blue fathoms of his eyes before leaning herself against his shoulder. Legolas wrapped her in the safety of his arms and tucked her head under his chin so that they both may look at the stars.

The two elves stayed like that until the first rays of sunlight summoned them back to the Kingdom and their respective duties.

Too soon, Tauriel found herself bidding farewell to the remainder of the Lothlorien elves, along with the Lord and Lady.

After the formal exchanges between the rulers and King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, Tauriel was saying a more personal goodbye with the couple before they mounted their horses to ride out.

'It is a shame that we will miss your pledging ceremony to the Prince but we must return to our own lands. Our people need us to guide them across the sea.' Celeborn commented. 'Legolas is a fine elf. He is noble, wise and has a good heart. You have chosen well, young one.' The silver Lord gave the smile of a proud Father and Tauriel's heart almost broke with emotion.

The Captain smiled but at the same time fought to keep the tears from her eyes.

'You have both showed me undue kindness and compassion and I shall miss you in the years to pass.'

Galadriel gave a small smile. 'Our time has come. The power of Nenya has faded and it is time that we sailed to the Undying Lands.'

'We will meet you across the sea, Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard, she who burns with the light of the sun but walks amongst the stars.'

Tauriel stared for a moment before bowing in utter respect and love. 'Farewell, _hîr vuin_, _hiril vuin_. May your journey be safe and blessed.'

Both of the golden couple reached down to place a light kiss on Tauriel's head in blessing before they mounted their horses.

'May the light of the Valar shine upon you.' They both said in unison.

Legolas POV

'_Hîr vuin_…I…there is a dwarf at the gates! King Thranduil is out on a ride and we are unsure how to proceed. We did not shoot the dwarf now that we have peace but he demands for you by name! He claims to be Gimli, son of Gloin, does that name mean anything to you, _hîr vuin_?'

The young guard looked up at Legolas with large brown eyes, he clearly had no idea whether to grant the dwarf admittance or to chase him out of Eryn Lasgalen.

_Gimli has come!_

'Prepare a feast!' Legolas shouted over his shoulder whilst trying to control his smile as he jogged to the gates to be reunited with one of his dearest friends in Arda.

Legolas found two hassled looking guards by the gate trying to keep a very vocal Gimli in check without being too overly forceful. Legolas approached before slowing to a graceful walk, allowing the two guards to notice his presence and incline their heads respectfully.

'Legolas! Laddie, it has been many a moon since I have you seen you! Still a fine princeling I see, although you could do with getting a few whiskers on your chin!'

The guards looked mildly disgusted but Legolas stepped forward and embraced Gimli in a full hug, such was the manner of dwarven custom. In turn, Gimli seemed to think for a moment before placing his hand over his heart and extending it to the Prince, causing him to smile warmly.

'Indeed master dwarf! Welcome to my Father's Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen! You are most welcome. Come, I will show you to your chambers and tonight a feast will be held in your honour.'

_I must remember to tell Father that Gimli is here before then…_

Legolas showed Gimli to an opulent chamber on one of the upper levels, exquisitely decorated to blend into the limbs of the trees as well as into the stone of the keep.

The Prince tried to not raise his eyebrows as Gimli strode into the room, dumped his battle-axes on the bed and turned around, placing his hands on his hips.

'I suppose it will do. Thank you.' He muttered whilst glancing with a sour look at the fine silk bed sheets, embroidered with intricate leaf designs.

Legolas chuckled. 'Come, there is someone I would like you to meet.'

On the way to the training yard, the pair talked happily of the time that they had spent apart reuniting with their own kin. Legolas spoke of how he was to be pledged to Tauriel at the next full moon and how glad he was that Gimli would now be here to witness his union. Gimli had roared with laughter at the news and thumped Legolas hard on the back in congratulations.

Legolas just _knew _she would be at the training arena. Tauriel was not one to quit her responsibilities as Captain, even in the days of peace that they now enjoyed. It filled his heart with pride at her loyalty although he noticed that when she thought no one was looking, Tauriel's hand would flit to her hip and for the briefest of moments a shadow would flicker across her face.

When Frodo had been stabbed with a morgul blade, Lord Elrond had said that the Halfling would carry that wound for the rest of his life. Legolas did not know if it would be the same for Tauriel and it worried him.

_Nae! But she does not like to talk about what happened._

Gimli's loud voice has raised curious glances from each of the elves they passed entering the training arena. Sure enough, Legolas saw Tauriel sparring with a younger elf in a blur of silver daggers. Her fluid movements and the swirl of her auburn hair made her deadly and precise steps seem more like a dance than a duel.

_She is so beautiful._

The younger elf was facing them and saw that he was now being watched by the Prince and a dwarf, the surprise of which caused him to lose his footing. Seeing she had the upper hand, Tauriel pressed her advantage until he lay on the floor in surrender.

'Tauriel.' Legolas called softly with a smile.

The Captain looked up after sheathing her gleaming daggers and helping the younger elf to his feet and smiled as she saw Legolas. Her delicate eyebrows rose as her gaze took in the sight of the dwarf at his side.

'Legolas…and who might you be, master dwarf?' Tauriel walked forward before giving a somewhat apprehensive smile at Gimli.

'By Aulë's beard! The fire-haired elleth! Legolas did not say…' Gimli fumbled for words and Legolas could only watch in slight confusion as Gimli knelt and took the Captain's hand. Tauriel looked uncomfortable, but she held still.

'My lady, forgive me. I am Gimli, son of Gloin and companion to Legolas. You are the elleth that King Dain named dwarf-friend, the likes of which has not been seen in centuries. It was told that the fire-haired elleth saved the life of King Thorin's sister-son, Kili. My Father also spoke of your loyalty to our kin. For that, I am at your service.'

Gimli lowered his head to Tauriel but Legolas saw the hurt flash across her face at the mention of Kili. Legolas was not particularly comfortable about it either but perhaps for slightly different reasons.

Tauriel raised Gimli to his feet before gently extracting her hand so that she could greet him in the traditional elven style.

'_Mae g'ovannen_, Gimli, son of Gloin. I am Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard. I am honoured by the title of dwarf-friend and hope that I may live up to it.' Tauriel gave a genuinely warm smile to Gimli and Legolas felt his heart blossom with warmth.

Legolas looked behind him at the sound of footsteps approaching.

The messenger that had been nearing the trio bowed at him. '_Hîr vuin_, the King has returned. He summons you immediately.'

Legolas looked to Tauriel and then to Gimli, who raised a bushy eyebrow. 'Gimli, I think it is time that I introduce you to my Father.'


	19. Chapter 19: Fire and stone

_**AN: Dear readers, if you have any questions regarding this tale please do feel free to leave a review. It makes my day to hear from you and answer your questions. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, I have many ideas yet that I still wish to share…**_

Tauriel POV

The trio entered the great hall of the elven King and not for the first time, Tauriel studied the back of Gimli's head as she followed him and Legolas to greet Thranduil.

_The son of Gloin. He called me dwarf-friend. I did not know that Thorin's company thought of me as such. To be honest I did not expect them to remember me at all. _

Tauriel lowered her eyes, deep in thought before pausing with the others at the base of the great antlered throne. Thranduil rose and peered down at Gimli in moderate surprise before shifting his gaze to his son. Tauriel's keen elven eyes noticed the slight frown nestled between Thranduil's eyebrows under his golden crown. She also noticed Gimli wore the same expression and mentally braced herself for what might transpire at this greeting. Dwarves were still a sensitive spot for their King.

Although the races of elves and dwarves were mostly reconciled after uniting to fight the darkness, Thranduil had never personally interacted with the dwarves after the Battle of Five Armies except in trade agreements. Even then, he would send envoys on his behalf or conduct matters through parchment.

_I think it will take a long time for him to lose his distrust._

'_Ionneg_…' Thranduil's voice was low and flat but Legolas only smiled and placed his hand familiarly on Gimli's shoulder.

_At least Legolas has more of an open mind. His friendship with Gimli will help to heal the rift between our peoples faster._

'My Lord, may I introduce Gimli, son of Gloin, member of the Fellowship and one of my dearest friends. He has saved my life many times I am sure.'

Tauriel could not help but smile at the companionship that clearly ran so deeply between the two. Thranduil did not appear to share her sentiment.

'At you service, elf-King.' Gimli had a gruff voice as he inclined his head and Tauriel suspected that he was doing this out of love for Legolas.

Thranduil descended from his throne as gracefully as a mountain cat stalking its prey. 'I knew your Father, Gimli son of Gloin.'

'Aye. That you did.' Gimli lent on his axe and looked up at Thranduil who was now towering directly in front of him. Tauriel was glad that the King's mesmerising blue gaze was not staring straight through her as it so often had in the past when she was under his scrutiny.

'_Ada_…Gimli helped to save all of Arda and for that we shall hold a feast in his honour tonight.' Legolas was not to be stopped.

Thranduil darted his gaze up and gave Legolas such a look that Tauriel involuntarily straightened her spine. Legolas however, just gave an innocent smile worthy of any elfling and added 'I have already made the plans.'

Thranduil visibly exhaled before sliding his gaze back to Gimli. 'By all means, make yourself at home in my halls. I do hope you enjoy your stay in Eryn Lasgalen.' He droned.

'Thank you, Thranduil, King.' Gimli harrumphed and Tauriel made her move. Thranduil was already ascending the steps back to his throne in a swirl of haughty midnight robes.

'Please, master Dwarf, I would like to hear tales of your adventures with Legolas.'

'It would be my honour lass, but please, call me Gimli.'

They both turned to Legolas who was watching his Father's retreating back with a bemused smile. Tauriel caught his eye and they both shared a look that seemed to say _well that went well._

The three spent the afternoon in the shade of an old oak and Tauriel found herself laughing at the good-natured argument between Legolas and Gimli as to who scored higher at the battle of Helm's Deep. It seemed to be a recurring theme between the two and it made Tauriel happy to see Legolas so at peace with his friend.

At one point, Legolas was summoned to oversee a few final details about the feast and so Tauriel took Gimli on a walk through the trees that now grew strong and healthy surrounding the keep.

'Strange to think that many years ago, my own father walked these paths in the company of Thorin Oakenshield.' Gimli raised a busy eyebrow at the Captain. 'Though the situation may have been different back then.'

Tauriel gave a forced smile; she had put the past behind her and did not like to linger there.

After a while, Gimli spoke again. 'You know, we have songs about you.'

Tauriel paused and raised her own delicate eyebrows in surprise. 'Really?'

'Aye, well more ballads really. Lassie, I don't think you realise just how much you served the line of Durin. Dwarves do not easily forget those loyal to them.'

Tauriel paused and considered a leaf that fluttered to the ground before her. For a moment it caught the light of the sun and was illuminated in all its golden glory before passing once more into shadow and lying upon the floor amidst its other fallen brothers.

'Would you like to hear one?'

Lost in the past, Tauriel turned her head and whispered. 'Please.'

Gimli straightened. 'I will have to translate but here we are.' Tauriel eyed him keenly as he began in a deep, resonating voice.

_Fire maiden, warrior elleth of battle_

_She weeps now upon her shattered bow_

_Alas! Son of Kings, you are lost to this world_

_Never shall you sit upon our mighty throne_

_She weeps now with daggers lost from her hands_

_For fire forever mourns her stone_

Gimli finished and noticed Tauriel was looking at the forest floor with a troubled expression.

After a while, she looked up and met his gaze. '_Hannon le_, Gimli. That was a beautiful lament.'

Gimli took her hand and Tauriel stiffened in surprise at the contact.

Tauriel spoke with a level voice that was surprisingly strong. 'He was my friend. I am sorry I could not have prevented his death but it is in the past now.'

The dwarf looked at her with compassionate brown eyes. 'Aye lass, that it is. I just wanted you to know that Kili will not be forgotten. And neither will you.'

Tauriel smiled at her new friend before glancing at the golden light that was slowly filtering down upon them.

'Come, the hour is growing late. I expect we should prepare for your feast. Legolas will no doubt be awaiting us.'

Together they strolled back to the keep to change into more appropriate clothing from their respective travelling and hunting garbs.

Legolas POV

Legolas was sat next to Gimli at the High Table but Tauriel was nowhere to be seen.

_I wonder what is keeping her._

The King rose to greet those in attendance for the celebrations.

'I welcome you, my people. Tonight we hold this feast to celebrate Gimli, son of Gloin. He was companion to the Prince on his mission and played a part in the defeat of the Dark Lord.' Thranduil raised his glass and his elves followed suit, although some wore slightly confused but friendly enough expressions.

Gimli accepted the greetings of several elves who approached him for introductions. Ranadir was one of the first bravest enough to approach after the King's speech.

The chestnut-haired elf practically appeared before them. '_Mae g'ovannen _Gimli son of Gloin! I am Ranadir, son of Faenir, at your service.' He bowed gallantly.

'At your service' Gimli replied curiously.

Legolas watched Ranadir eyeing Gimli's axe with an almost child-like wonder.

'Dwarves are well renowned for their forging of mighty battle-axes. Perhaps master dwarf, one day you would not mind showing me how one is mastered?'

Gimli chuckled and eyed Legolas. 'Ha! So there are at least some elves with an appreciation for a true weapon.'

Legolas simply raised an eyebrow.

'I'd be happy to laddie. Now on with you, I have mead to sample.'

Legolas watched Ranadir beam and give another of his gallant bows before walking away with his head held proudly in the air.

He glanced over to his Father who seemed to be happy enough watching the feast before him, sipping away at his glass of Dorwinion.

A flash of auburn at the back of the feasting hall caught his eye. Tauriel wove through the crowd, leading Serilla into the waiting hands of a happy Ranadir who began to excitedly talk, no doubt about meeting Gimli.

Legolas could not take his eyes off her as the Captain continued on her meander towards the high table. She wore a gown of deepest blue; waves of gauzy material hung from her shoulders and flowed about her slender form. Her hair was braided back from her eyes but two locks of purest auburn hung in front of her shoulders to lay against her sea-coloured bodice.

'She is beautiful. It looks as if she is clothed by the very Sea itself.' Legolas said to no one in particular.

Gimli heard and followed the direction of his gaze. 'Aye, that she is. Even my people have songs about her beauty.'

Legolas did turn to look at Gimli then and was about to enquire further when Tauriel reached the King. She bowed at Thranduil, who gave her a small smile and motioned for her to take her place at the High Table. Tauriel lowered herself onto a seat on the other side of Gimli before greeting them.

'_Goheno nin_. I had to help Serilla with her dress.' For Gimli's benefit she added 'the babe she is carrying makes some things slightly harder for her to manage by herself.'

She smiled at them both and began helping herself to fruit and vegetables.

'My Lady, I had better say it before this young princeling loses his mind. You look very beautiful tonight.'

'Yes Tauriel, but then you always look beautiful.' Legolas had to add for it was the truth.

Tauriel paused in eating and turned her stunning forest green eyes upon the Prince and gave him a loving smile.

'_Hannon le_. You both look very handsome this evening as well.'

Somehow at one point in the evening, Legolas was witnessing a drinking contest between Ranadir and Gimli whilst Tauriel and Serilla sat nearby deep in conversation and laughing occasionally.

'I will not lose for a second time to another pointy-ear!' Gimli exclaimed after draining yet another cup of Thranduil's honeyed ale.

'I keep telling you, elves are just not that easily affected by mortal drink!' Ranadir replied for the fourth time.

'Ye just can't handle your little….' Gimli swayed from the table and Legolas rushed forward and caught him in his arms. Ranadir hiccupped but showed no other real sign of effect.

'You just do not learn, do you _mellon_.' Legolas sighed as he hoisted his friend to his feet.

'Legolas…tell him….he's not a dwarf…' Gimli belched and swayed.

Serilla looked over to the table and gave Ranadir a disapproving look. 'I think that is game over.'

Tauriel gave Legolas an amused expression as him and Ranadir led a wobbling Gimli back to his chambers to recover.


	20. Chapter 20: Gi melin

**AN: So we come to it at last! Still, Tauriel has many more adventures yet to come in her life….**

Tauriel POV

Tauriel spent her next day on a patrol around the borders of Eryn Lasgalen with Ranadir. Towards the end of the day, they had reached Dol Guldur and Tauriel had to admit she was curious about how the land was healing after Galadriel's cleansing. They circled their horses into the clearing where the evil hill had stood, holding what had once been the fortress of the Necromancer. They pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted just outside the line of trees.

'By the Valar!' cried Ranadir. 'A fair green land this has become! Full of life and promise!'

Tauriel scanned the scene before her and let herself smile. The once dead and rotten hill had now become of field of lush green grass and summer flowers. Birds now sang as they flitted amongst the trees and the warm afternoon sun caressed the ground in waves of light.

'I can feel…something has encouraged the healing of this place. Something heartens the growth of the meadow?' Ranadir turned and looked at Tauriel with a question in his eyes.

Tauriel turned to him and smiled as she inspected her daggers. 'It is _Nenya_. The last of the power from Galadriel's ring. She tore down the fortress and blessed this land in the name of Varda, forsaking all evil from ever entering this land.'

Ranadir raised his eyebrows. 'Since when were you so wise about Rings of Power, little Tauriel?'

Tauriel nudged him after checking the sharpness of her blades. 'I am your Captain. I am wise on many things. Also…I was here when it happened, so was Legolas.'

Ranadir seemed to consider this, before gazing out at the thriving meadow once more.

'Speaking of our favourite Prince, why did he not come today?'

Tauriel hid her smile. 'He elected to stay and watch over Gimli, who is still recovering from last night. Legolas cares deeply for him, something I would not have thought possible a time ago.'

Ranadir chuckled and they both turned to ride back to the keep, for the sun was beginning to set.

'Are you ready for your pledging ceremony tomorrow, my little Tauriel?'

Tauriel smiled and felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she turned to Ranadir who was riding alongside her.

_Yes, I am utterly ready._

'Stop calling me that! And yes, I am, for my heart belongs to Legolas, of that I am certain.'

Ranadir nodded, ignoring her first comment but seemingly happy with her answer. 'I know that the King has seen to most of the arrangements but have you chosen what gown to wear?'

'Er…no actually. I just assumed I would borrow something of Serilla's. She has many fine gowns and likes to dress me in them for feasts...'

'Oh, Tauriel, you are hopeless. Promise me that you will see Serilla tonight!'

Tauriel nodded, a little knot of apprehension in her stomach.

Once back at the keep, Tauriel returned to her chambers to remove her daggers and hunting bow. As she lovingly caressed the star-etched hilts of her blades, she noticed a package wrapped in fine silk upon her bed.

Curious, the Captain looked at the small parchment placed delicately on top. Opening it, the thick and gilded scroll contained a simple message, in an elegant yet bold hand.

_Tomorrow._

_Thranduil._

Curiosity heightening further, the Captain set the parchment down and looked at the fine package that lay beneath it, gently fingering the silver silk in her hands.

_Thranduil sends me a gift? He has not gifted me anything since the bow he had commissioned for me when I first became Captain. It must further be a sign that I have regained his trust._

Excited, she opened the package to reveal the most stunning gown she had ever seen.

Completely entranced by such a mighty gift, Tauriel did not really notice Serilla knocking and entering her chambers before she heard the healer's whisper. 'Tauriel…that is a gown of a Queen.'

Legolas POV

It was the day of his pledging ceremony and Legolas was watching Gimli sparring with Ranadir as the dwarf tried to teach him how to fight in the custom of his people. Legolas found it quite amusing, Gimli fought in harsh lines and charges but Ranadir could not abandon the natural graceful fighting stance of the eldar.

'Like this?' Ranadir leaped and demonstrated a lunge with an axe Gimli had leant him.

'No! No! Dwarves do not twirl!' Gimli aimed a direct swing, which Ranadir easily blocked.

'Stop that chuckling, Legolas. At least this one's appreciative of the dwarven arts.'

Legolas spun his white daggers in his hands and looked to his friend. 'Perhaps I could teach you in the ways of the elves?'

Gimli harrumphed. 'I think not. Shouldn't you be with your lass? Are you not pledging this evening?'

Ranadir laughed and Legolas smiled before answering. 'I would like to but it is tradition. My people are immortal and may walk through the Ages of this world before finding the mate to their song. Even then, they may be separated if one is temporarily called to the Halls of Mandos. To symbolise our willingness to eternally wait for the one we love, the betrothed couple stay apart on their pledging day, only to be reunited at the ceremony itself.'

Gimli's bushy eyebrows drew together. 'Hmm, well that seems odd to me but then many of your ways are strange, young Princeling.'

Tauriel POV

The Captain of Eryn Lasgalen was nervous and kept clenching her hands as Serilla dutifully placed a few delicate braids into her long auburn tresses.

Serilla finished and noticing Tauriel's unease, she took Tauriel's hands into her own and sat down next to her on the bed.

'For so long my heart has desired this yet now that it is happening, I cannot believe it is so.' Tauriel whispered.

Serilla just smiled with her beautiful dove grey eyes and squeezed Tauriel's hands.

'Legolas loves you with all his heart. Do you think Ranadir and I would let you pledge yourself to him if that was not so?'

Tauriel smiled and leant against the healer. '_Hannon le_, Serilla.'

Just then Ranadir entered Tauriel's chambers, resplendent in his formal red robes and his jewelled hawk brooch sitting proudly over his heart.

'Our little Tauriel is all grown up, Serilla!'

The two elleth stood and Ranadir kissed his wife before placing a light kiss on Tauriel's cheek.

'You look lovely my Serilla.' Ranadir sighed.

Tauriel had to agree; the pale rose colour of the healer's gown illuminated the glow of her pregnancy.

'By the Valar, Tauriel! You look like a true Princess of Eryn Lasgalen!'

Tauriel smiled and ran her hands over the fabric of the gown gifted to her by Thranduil. It was made of the finest silks and flowing fabrics. The bodice was a pale green and reached her feet, lighter than the colour of her eyes and yet embroidered with numerous glinting gems the colour of starlight and of leaves. Darker green gauzy material flowed from her shoulders, fabric trailing almost to the floor but leaving her arms bare.

Ranadir bent and whispered to Serilla's stomach. 'Do you hear that, my little one? Tauriel is to become our Princess!'

Rising, Ranadir bowed at the Captain before offering her his arm and glancing over her body with a smirk on his face. 'I hope you are not concealing your daggers somewhere in that bodice, Captain.'

'Ranadir!' Serilla growled and they all laughed. Tauriel looked to the two elves that stood by her side and felt love in her heart.

_They are my kin._

Together, with Serilla close behind, they walked out of the keep to the natural clearing in the forest where the pledging ceremony was to take place.

Tauriel gasped at the sight before her. White elven lamps had been hung around the clearing and in the beech tree that she and Legolas had chosen as their pledging tree. The elleth smiled at their reasons for choosing it.

_We used to climb it when we were younger. We would race to the highest branches but Legolas would always win!_

The King stood before the glowing tree utterly magnificent in his robes and mantle of pure silver. His golden crown of summer flowers crowned his silver head, reminiscent of Laurelin's light. Tauriel noticed Thranduil's Council stood discretely to the side, for it was a royal wedding that needed to be witnessed. Gimli stood near to the King and although he barely reached Thranduil's hip, he looked resplendent in his navy robes and cloak. His tawny beard was braided with metal beads and he held a silver cushion in his hands, covered by a matching silk cloth embroidered in geometric stars.

Then Tauriel's eyes fell upon Legolas standing in front of his Father and the whole of Arda fell away. Like Thranduil, Legolas was dressed in a silver tunic made of the finest silk with an embroidered undershirt of palest blue. His silver-blond head was adorned with circlet of woven silver, illustrating his rank as Prince. When his regal head turned to smile only for her, Tauriel's heart almost stopped, so handsome was he.

Heart in her throat at the beautiful scene before her, Tauriel barely realised Ranadir had walked her forward until Legolas, a smile upon his lips, reached out to take her hand in his as his crystal blue eyes looked deep into her own.

'Your spirit is as strong as the forest, and tonight you look more beautiful than any star, _meleth nîn_.'

'_Le nathlam hî_.' Thranduil's resonating voice broke the moment Tauriel was caught up in with her Prince. They both inclined their heads at the King whilst Ranadir, Serilla, Gimli and the Council bowed respectfully.

The Captain of the Guard could not contain her joy as Legolas squeezed her hand and Thranduil began saying the ancient rites.

When the time came, the King turned to Gimli and removed the object that lay hidden on the dwarf's cushion. Thranduil stepped forward and presented to Tauriel a circlet of entwined silver, inlaid with gems of pure starlight.

Tauriel's eyes widened as he placed it reverently upon her head before placing a delicate kiss upon her brow.

'_Gi nathlam hî_, as my daughter into the house of Oropher, Tauriel, Captain and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen. I give you this gift to represent the love of my _ionneg_.'

Tauriel dipped her head. '_Hannon le_. I am honoured by your love and acceptance, _hîr vuin_.'

Thranduil tilted his head in acknowledgement before moving back to his place.

All eyes turned as a beaming Serilla produced a parcel of yellow silk and handed it to Ranadir who stepped up to meet Legolas.

From the silk coverings he produced a belt of woven silver leaves, the flowing design of the metal matching that of Tauriel's circlet.

Ranadir fastened the belt around Legolas' tunic and said '_Gi nathlam hî_, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. On behalf of Tauriel's kin I present to you this belt to represent the love of our Captain.'

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on Ranadir's shoulder. '_Hannon le_. I am honoured by your love and acceptance, Ranadir.'

Together, Tauriel and Legolas turned to the King, who concluded the rites of the ancient ceremony and invoked the Valar to witness its completion.

Afterwards, the new couple received many well wishes from the Council as well as hearty congratulations from their kin and Gimli.

When Legolas started to twirl Tauriel in a slow dance under the light of their tree, the others started to slip away into the night.

Legolas POV

Legolas spun Tauriel in a graceful circle, causing her gown to flow about her and the inlaid gems to sparkle with their own inner light. He could not bear the short distance any longer and pulled her back so that she now fit perfectly against his chest as they swayed to their own music.

_I desire nothing else now that I have the elleth that I love safe in my arms._

Legolas reverentially traced his fingers over the circlet that entwined her auburn hair. 'The lost gems shall shine again.'

Tauriel tilted her head inquisitively at his words and the light of the elven lamps reflected in the green depths of her eyes. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Legolas lowered his head, kissing his Captain and Princess, pleased when she enthusiastically responded.

After a time, Tauriel drew back smiling contentedly, before tucking her head under his chin and holding him close.

Legolas lowered his lips to her pointed ear. 'In the eyes of the Valar, you are now the mate to my fëa. Well, in all ways but one…'

Tauriel drew back with a mischievous smile and the green fire that burned in her eyes made Legolas' heart race uncontrollably.

**_So...Eryn Lasgalen has a new Princess! This is not the end! Tauriel's life is just beginning..._**

**_I dedicate this chapter to my delightful new reader, ABottleOfWine_**


	21. Chapter 21: New life

**AN: To those that were wondering**_**, **__** I didn't put Aragorn and Arwen at the pledging ceremony because this is happening only about a year after Aragorn's coronation and wedding, so I just felt he would be completely busy rebuilding Gondor etc to travel all the way to Eryn Lasgalen…**_

Legolas POV

As the pale light of dawn slipped through the open high arch windows and spilled onto the opulent bed on the far side of the chamber, Legolas stirred and instinctively tightened his arms about Tauriel.

Smiling contentedly at the memories of the past day and at the joy at waking up to his beloved, Legolas gently traced a stray lock of the Captain's hair behind her delicate ear.

Curled up on her side against his chest, the elleth that Legolas loved more than life itself did not stir from her waking dreams.

_She looks so peaceful. _

Legolas marvelled at how someone so beautiful could also be so brave as to defend her kingdom with such selflessness.

_And take an arrow meant for her King._

_I could gaze upon her for an Age and never tire of looking._

It was then that Tauriel's eyes closed in a frown and a slight whimper escaped her lips.

Alarmed, Legolas gathered her up closer but she remained trapped within her waking dreams.

Tauriel turned her head and murmured words against his chest. 'Cold…Thranduil….hurts…_An ngell nîn!'_

Legolas kissed her temple soothingly.

_It is her wound. The shadow of the morgul blade remains, even now._

Distraught at the thought of something evil coming near to Tauriel, _and hurting her_ whilst he was not there to defend her made Legolas let out a low growl.

Whilst holding Tauriel close in one arm, he used the other to slip the silken sheets down over her hip that bore the mark of the cursed arrow's passing. Though her beautiful pale skin was still smooth by the art of Serilla and his Father, a dark grey scar remained.

_No more shall it disturb her. _

Legolas did not have much experience with healing but he knew the basic principles and he also understood the power of his lineage. Drawing upon his influence as a son of the high Kings of the Eldar, Legolas channelled a song of healing through his hand onto Tauriel's scar.

Then he did something that not even Serilla nor the King could do. Legolas concentrated and sent forth all the love and hope that had forged his unique bond with Tauriel into the wound to chase away the lingering shadows that haunted her dreams.

_We have a bond that cannot be broken. Not even by death. No shadow can linger and match the desire I have to protect Tauriel. No more will I catch her with a shadow upon her face when she thinks no one is looking. No more will dark dreams haunt her rest._

The room brightened for a moment from where his hand lay upon her hip and then slowly Tauriel's features relaxed and she settled herself more snugly against his chest.

Legolas smiled and cradled her in his arms, placing a delicate kiss upon her brow, proud that he could help.

Tauriel POV.

Tauriel awoke and felt lighter than she had in weeks. Blinking away a dream she could not quite remember, she looked up into a pair of sea-blue eyes and felt her heart flutter.

_I will have to get used to this!_

'Good morning, _meleth nîn_. How do you feel?' Legolas smiled down upon her.

'It is strange, I feel light, as if I am no longer hindered by a shadow that chased my thoughts.' Tauriel tilted her head and instinctively felt her hip.

_Odd. Normally the scar feels cold to the touch yet now it bears the same warmth as the rest of me._

Legolas eyes flicked to her hip and he laid his larger hand over her own smaller one.

'No more despair, Tauriel. No more dark dreams.'

Tauriel considered how she no longer felt the lingering effects of the shadow. 'What did you do?'

_Did he heal me whilst I dreamt?_

Legolas shrugged and gave a half smile that looked a bit smug. 'I loved you.'

Tauriel raised an eyebrow but felt a smile pulling at her lips as she reached up to kiss him.

Tauriel POV

It was later in the day and Legolas had gone to take Gimli to see more of the forest. Tauriel had the day off from her Captain's duties, thanks to Ranadir, so she was sat in the herb gardens with Serilla, nibbling on summer berries.

'So, do I have to call you _hiril vuin_, now or do you still prefer Captain.' Serilla asked whilst rubbing her stomach. The elfling was due any day now.

Tauriel laughed and threw a grape in her direction.

'You will call me Tauriel as that is who I will always be!'

Serilla smiled and in a flash had thrown a grape back that hit Tauriel on the head.

'Will you continue to be our Captain?' Serilla questioned.

Tauriel considered the question. 'Yes. I will always be more of Captain than a Princess. However, that is not to say I will not do what is required of me by the King but I have a desire to defend, not to rule.'

'There is not a lot to defend us from now in the days of peace.' Serilla replied honestly.

Tauriel eyed where she rubbed her stomach. 'Oh I am not so sure. If that little one is anything like Ranadir, the whole Kingdom will need defending from his mischief!'

They both laughed until Serilla hissed and straightened her spine.

'Are you well, Serilla?' Tauriel rose and moved to take the healer's hand.

'I…I think my little one heard us talking. I….ahhhhhh.' Serilla bowed her head and made a low sound in her throat.

_Oh Valar, the babe is coming._

Without thinking, Tauriel scooped Serilla up in her arms and made for the nearby halls of healing.

A short while later, Tauriel found herself amidst a flurry of excited healers, whilst she stood next to Serilla who lay upon a spacious bed. The healers bustled around making Serilla more comfortable whilst the elleth panted and closed her eyes.

'I will go and fetch Ranadir. He should be here for this.' Tauriel turned to leave.

'No!' Faster than lightning, Serilla's hand shot out and grasped Tauriel's. 'Stay. Please. Do not leave me.'

Tauriel turned back and grasped the healer's hand more tightly. Her grey eyes shone with tears.

'I am here Serilla. Nothing can hurt you whilst I am here. I am staying with you.'

Serilla nodded, leaning back and closing her eyes. 'Ranadir….'

Tauriel turned to a dark haired healer next to her. The blue-eyed elleth seemed to understand Tauriel's unspoken message.

'I will fetch Ranadir.' She said, depositing some clean linens she was holding into Tauriel's hands and turning to leave.

Tauriel moistened the linens in a bowl of fresh spring water and used them to cool Serilla's forehead.

The Captain was frightened. She had never been present at a birth before and she did not know what to do to help. It frustrated her. All she could do was endure the death-grip the honey-haired elleth had on her hand and whisper reassurances whilst stroking her hair.

Soon Ranadir burst into the room in a flurry of red robes, his long sword still hanging at his waist from training.

'Serilla!' he rushed forward to the side of the bed where Tauriel did not stand and grasped the elleth's hand.

Serilla began to cry and Ranadir soothingly placed delicate kisses onto her brow.

Tauriel remained terrified for the entire process but held her trust entirely with masterful healers that surrounded the three of them.

Hours later, the Captain stood in absolute bewilderment as a tiny bundle was placed into the waiting arms of Serilla, who cried tears of joy, as did Ranadir, who cradled his wife.

Tauriel smiled where she stood at the side of the bed as both elves placed loving kisses upon their tiny elfling.

'Would you like to hold him, Tauriel?' A weary Serilla smiled up at her as Ranadir motioned for her to sit on the bed.

'I would be honoured.'

Once Tauriel had sat, Serilla carefully handed the bundle over to her waiting arms.

'_Mae g'ovannen_, little one. I am Tauriel, Captain and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen.'

Tauriel beamed as the little elfling looked up at her curiously with his mother's grey eyes. A few locks of chestnut hair graced the top of his head.

_I would die before anything fell happened to this elfling._

The three elves sat together for a while cooing and revelling at the new life before them.

A knocking at the door drew their attention from marvelling over the little elf's tiny hands.

'You may come in.' Called Serilla.

Legolas sheepishly tucked his head around the corner and Tauriel happily rose to greet him.

'Legolas! Come over here! Look at what we made!' Ranadir said proudly.

The Prince smiled and walked in, he was wearing a light blue silk tunic and first kissed Tauriel lightly on the cheek before moving towards the bed.

Tauriel stood just behind him as he hugged Ranadir before laying his hand lightly upon Serilla's shoulder.

The honey-haired healer looked up to the Prince with the little bundle in her arms.

'Legolas, meet our son, Fin-galad.'

The silver-haired Prince looked down kindly at the little elf.

'Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, Fin-galad, son of Ranadir and Serilla.'

**_Elvish_**

**_An ngell nîn -Please_**

**_Meleth nîn -My love_**

_MariEvenstar, this chapter is for you, thank you for not wanting this story to end!_


	22. Chapter 22: The Forest Star

_**AN: I did not plan this chapter. I was thinking about Fin-galad and family and well…that led me here. It is a character development story and also some history as well as a continuation of the plot. Enjoy and please review my beautiful readers.**_

Tauriel POV

It had been a long day for the Captain, for the Guard had been escorting elves from Lothlorien that were moving into the land granted to Lord Celeborn by King Thranduil. Tauriel was happy to see more elves moving back out into the woodland realm now that the days of peace once again provided a sanctuary for her kind to nurture the growing things.

Winding her way up through the carved stone staircases of the keep, Tauriel rolled her shoulders as she made her way towards the King's antechamber to report that the hundred or so Lothlorien elves were safely placed in their new settlements.

She was just about to knock on the great door to Thranduil's chambers when a hand shot out and grabbed her own. Tauriel frowned and immediately pulled her hand out of the grasp of the soldier posted outside the door.

_It is my right to report to the King. What is this?_

'_Man cerig?_' Tauriel asked in a low voice to the guard.

Tauriel's eyebrow rose when he gave her an empathetic glance.

'_Goheno nin, hiril vuin_, but the King is not to be disturbed by anyone this night.'

Tauriel instinctively wanted to question why but knew from experience that it was not wise to question the King's motives.

Against her better judgement, Tauriel felt a bit isolated. No one had seen Legolas all day; he had even been gone when she awoke at dawn. Gimli had taken to spending his days helping the elves run the forges for he possessed great knowledge of jewels and their craft. Now on top of that, Thranduil would also not give her an audience this evening.

Nodding to the guard, she dismissed herself for the night and moved along to her and Legolas' chambers to retire.

_Now I will have to report to the King tomorrow morning when instead I should be taking archers to the new settlement. _

Removing her hunting garb, Tauriel lay down and contemplated the stars through the open arch windows. For once they did look like a cold and distant light and the thought troubled her.

A while later, Legolas stealthily entered and settled down next to her. He did not say anything, even though Tauriel knew he could tell from her quiet breathing that she was awake, though she was facing away from him.

_What is going on that I am not privy to?_

Frustrated that she was being shut out, Tauriel rolled over to find Legolas staring blankly up at the ceiling.

He looked so melancholy that Tauriel forgot her anger and instead stroked his hair that gleamed softly in the moonlight.

'What has happened today, _meleth nîn_? You have avoided me and Thranduil refuses to see me?'

Legolas shifted his blue gaze to her and opened his arms to embrace her.

'Today is the day that my Mother died.' His answer was a whisper.

Though they had partially grown up together, as Tauriel had been under the protection of the King when her own parents had died, Legolas had always kept this aspect of his life hidden. Tauriel had never pried; she understood all too well the pain of losing one's parents.

_This is why Thranduil will not see anyone. It is a day marked with grief. _

'I am a part of your family now, Legolas. Do not hold back your pain from me, let me help you bear it. The Queen passed before I was born, will you tell me about her?'

Legolas turned his gaze to look over Tauriel's head at the stars shining outside.

'I was almost too young to remember her; I only have impressions of love and grace left. She is but a faceless thought to me.'

Tauriel did not take her eyes off his sorrowful face until he continued.

'There is no tomb, no memory of her. _Ada _will only say that she loved me, I think the loss of her is too painful for him to bear. When I was younger and fostered in Imladris, the Lady Arwen told me more. Losing her own Mother to the Undying Lands, she understood the importance of memory, I think.'

'How did Lady Arwen know of your Mother?'

'She met her a few times when she was very young as Celebrían was great friends with the Queen. Arwen said that my Mother was a great healer that cared deeply for her people. When she was killed, Arwen said that our people lay wreaths of aerangis throughout the forest in mourning.'

'Why did they choose to lay aerangis?'

'It was because Celebrían named my Mother the forest star, for she was the very light in the Greenwood. The aerangis was planted in memory of the star that fell to _Arda_ and made her home in the Greenwood with my Father, becoming the forest star. When my Mother died, that is when the Greenwood became sick, eventually becoming Mirkwood.'

Tauriel did not know what to say. She felt a profound sadness for the fallen Queen that was so loved by her people and friends.

'Celebrían would not speak of her after that. Arwen saw into her Mother's mind and saw that her grief ran deep. Celebrían resented my Father after she tried to reach out to him only to have him isolate himself and the Kingdom in return. Arwen thinks that the loss of my Mother combined with the own doom that befall Celebrían is what drove her to flee _Arda_ and its sorrows.'

Keeping her back to the stars, Tauriel shifted so that she cradled Legolas in her arms until she sensed him finally slip into his waking dreams.

_I will never abandon him._

Thranduil POV

_It is always like this. My burden to bear. Every year I am allowed a night of grief._

The elven-king stood alone on his balcony, a necklace made of white gems made of pure starlight hanging limply in his hands.

The same thoughts that had haunted him this past Age circled around once again in his mind.

_I should have saved her. I should have been there. It should have been me._

The necklace that had made him go to war glistened in his palms in the moonlight. Thranduil sneered up at the dark sky.

_Let them think it was gold-sickness that possessed me to take such drastic actions. I have no desire for jewels. It is heart-sickness that I have. _

The King traced the filigree silver, desperate to feel some connection to the elleth that it once belonged to. Silent tears traced down his cheekbones when he felt nothing emanating from the cool metal.

_It is all I have left of her. Except Legolas. My little leaf, my only reason to exist._

Thranduil closed his eyes and recalled the early days when darkness consumed him. Oh, he had maintained his expressionless mask well enough. His people needed him and he would never let them down. He had learned from his Father's mistakes and would not let rash decisions destroy his Kingdom.

But on the inside, he was hollow. Each night he would find no rest, only endless sobs that wracked his entire being. The only comfort had been Legolas.

_He was so very young. Yet each night my little leaf would sneak into my chambers and try his best to soothe his pitiful King. _

Thranduil recalled how elfling Legolas would climb onto his bed and try his best to reach his little arms around his Father's chest. Thranduil would reach down and breathe in the scent of his son, holding him close and never wanting to let him go.

'_I will never leave you Ada, I love you_.'

Those were the words that kept Thranduil tethered to this world. He would never forget them.

Tauriel POV

The next morning, just as dawn graced the sky, Tauriel slipped out silently in her hunting garb and headed to the weapons-smith, bow in hand.

A while later, after informing a stoic Thranduil of the last night's report, Tauriel was by the front gates ready to escort the archers to the new settlement. She smiled as she delicately traced the new engravings that graced her curved bow.

_Three aerangis. One for the Queen, one for the King and one for Legolas. My kin. _

She glanced up as Legolas strolled over and as he inclined his head respectfully to her in front of the waiting archers. Tauriel smiled and returned the gesture.

The Prince's eyebrows drew together as he noticed where her fingers rested upon her bow.

'What is that?' He questioned, gazing upon the three blooms.

Tauriel ran her fingers over them once last time before placing her bow upon her back, ready to set out.

'It is a memory, precious and pure.' She smiled before extending her hand from her heart in farewell before leading her company through the gate.

_The lost Queen shall not be forgotten. _

Many months later Tauriel laughed as she splashed in the shallows of the River with a toddling Fin-galad. On her afternoon off she had offered to take the growing elfling to explore more of the Kingdom that he lived in.

Fin-galad could now toddle around, grey eyes keenly taking in everything around him with an intelligence that developed far more quickly than mortal children. He understood most things yet was much too young to talk yet. His radiant chestnut hair bobbed around his shoulders and was now dappled with water droplets.

Though the seasons were changing it was still fair outside and Tauriel and Fin-galad both together waded through the crystal clear water with bare feet.

'I will catch you, my little one!' Tauriel called and began to slowly prance after the chestnut elfling who squealed in delight and tottered away from her as best he could along the water's edge.

'Got you!' Tauriel pounced and scooped the little one up into her arms, before wading out of the River to fall down together on the soft grassy bank, causing Fin-galad to laugh in delight at the attention.

Tauriel tickled Fin-galad and he struggled in her lap and laughed some more in his perfectly sweet infant voice.

'What is this? A Captain caught off her guard?' A teasing voice caused Tauriel to look over her shoulder at Ranadir who was sauntering down towards them.

Fin-galad looked to his _Ada _and then back up to Tauriel with his lovely grey eyes.

'Go to your _Ada, _little one.' Tauriel tucked a stray chestnut lock behind his pointed ear.

Tauriel smiled as Fin-galad reached his little arms up to hug her neck before tottering over to Ranadir who scooped him up in his strong arms.

'Hello my little birch, come, _Naneth_ will be waiting for us at home. Will you dine with us tonight, Tauriel?' Ranadir looked up as Tauriel got to her feet and attempted to pat herself dry.

'It would be my pleasure.' Tauriel followed them up the path back to the keep as the sun began to set on Eryn Lasgalen.

Thranduil POV

Thranduil stood in his antechamber, a piece of Gondorian parchment in his hand, whilst his son stood before him. Gimli the dwarf stood to the side, a matching parchment also clasped in his strong fist.

'You are leaving me?' The King made his voice deliberately cold, to mask the pain he felt inside at his son's decision.

'It will not be permanent, _Ada_. King Aragorn had spoken to us of this at his coronation. The lands of Ithilien need to be healed. He asks for our aid for it is now the right time for the elves to lend their skill in the natural arts.' Legolas reasoned.

'Aye, and he needs the dwarves to help strengthen the strongholds, so that they may withstand the Ages passing in this world' Thranduil briefly flicked his eyes at the dwarf's comment.

'Ithilien was once the jewel of the Kingdom of Gondor. We owe Aragorn this much for he led us to victory more than once. More than that he is our friend. It is the right thing to do _Ada_.'

_But it is not the right thing for me._

Thranduil looked into his son's open blue gaze and sighed. Legolas had inherited his desire to help others from his Mother, and Thranduil could never begrudge him that.

'Go then my son. I will call upon our people. Those that wish to follow you may do so. But you must return to me eventually. You are still the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.'

Legolas grinned and gave his Father a quick embrace.

Thranduil returned the gesture for an instant before feeling a smirk grace his features.

'So. Have you told Tauriel of your intentions?'

Thranduil's smirk grew when he saw his son flinch.

'Well...no...not yet. I will ask her tonight.'

_That I would love to see._

'Oh laddie you will be in trouble.' For once, Thranduil agreed with Gimli.

_**AN: Aerangis is called the 'falling star orchid' and it is rather beautiful!**_

_**NCISRookie33 -I am glad the last chapter made you laugh! Hopefully future chapters will do the same ;) **_


	23. Chapter 23: Duty

_**AN: My beloved readers. I know that it has been a while but I am back, healthy and university is finished so expect regular updates! Thank you so much for your patience and kind words! You are wonderful and it really means a lot.**_

Legolas POV

The Prince and Gimli left the King and made for Legolas' chambers where surely Tauriel would have returned by now for the hour had grown very late. After walking down the high-ceilinged hallway they approached his and Tauriel's chambers. Legolas paused outside, for once unsure about what he was planning to do.

'I would wager you will not come out of that room with your pointy ears still in place.' Gimli said with a laugh.

Legolas looked down at his friend. 'You do not think she will be happy.'

Gimli grumbled and shifted from foot to foot before raising a bushy auburn eyebrow at him. 'I think that Tauriel is a woman who follows her own path. Whether that path is to Ithilien…' Gimli shrugged.

Legolas felt his stomach clench, torn between the two paths laid at his own feet.

'Laddie. Do not linger in the doorway. Go to your wife. I'll..err..sit here in case you need backup.'

Legolas raised an eyebrow as Gimli moved to settle comfortably on a carved wooden couch strewn with silk pillows further down the hallway.

Tauriel was settled onto a throw on the floor. She had removed her outer hunting garments and her white shift hugged her features where she lay polishing her beloved daggers. Her auburn hair glimmered in the firelight where it draped down her back to pool in a puddle of liquid fire on the throw. Her keen ears had heard Legolas' all but silent entrance and she glanced up, the smile in her green eyes making her rosy lips part in happiness.

The Prince gulped involuntarily at the sight.

_Remain focussed Legolas. Remain focussed._

Legolas sat down opposite the Captain on the throw as Tauriel paused her dagger-care to take the hand that he offered. Her smile dimmed as she sensed an uneasiness about him.

'Tauriel.' He made her name a caress for that is what it was to him.

'Tauriel, you remember when I told you a while back that Aragorn had spoken to Gimli and I at his coronation. Regarding Ithilien and how it had fallen into shadow.'

'Yes.' Tauriel's features became guarded as she studied Legolas' face for his next words.

'We have received word from Gondor. The Elves are needed now, Ithilien has lost it spark of life and the growing things need to be coaxed back into the lands of men. The Dwarves too are needed, for the city's strongholds must protect its people for the weathering of this world.'

Legolas' voice was earnest and heart-felt for he knew that it was his part to help in the re-building. The Elves were still a part of _Arda_ and needed to share their skill with their co-inhabitants.

But Tauriel flinched at his words and withdrew her hand from his.

'You mean to go to Gondor. To leave Eryn Lasgalen so soon, and for a lengthy time no doubt.' Her green eyes had hardened though her voice remained soft and it broke Legolas' heart to see Tauriel hurt and confused at his decision.

'_Meleth nîn, _I would want for you to come with me. I would not be parted from you. I would never be parted from you again.'

Tauriel frowned at his words and she leaned back, forming a distance between them. Legolas immediately wanted to fill that space. 'Can not others go in your stead? What of your Father? You are all that he has, Legolas! I too have people I love here, Ranadir, Serilla and Fin-galad! I would miss his growing and the love of those who are essentially my kin! Not to mention that I am Captain here. It is my life Legolas, you are asking me to leave that for Ithilien.'

Legolas had to admit he had not considered the impact their departure may have on others around him and he felt a bit guilty for it.

_Ada will be alright. He has the Kingdom to care for, it will keep him busy. But I had not thought of Ranadir and his family. They will miss Tauriel greatly and for that I am saddened. _

'The King is asking our people if they wish to follow us to help in the rebuilding. We will bring a small part of the elves of Eryn Lasgalen with us. It will not be forever Tauriel, my Father has promised our return.' Legolas tried to offer some condolence.

Tauriel's gaze turned to green fire and she gracefully stood up, causing her hair to swirl about her, though she left her daggers on the floor.

'You once forsook all else you loved to follow me. Now I will do the same for you, my Prince.'

Legolas flinched at her choice of words and their formality. Tauriel's eyes glistened brightly in response as she hastily threw on her hunting garb over her shift, grabbed her bow and quiver and left their chambers.

Legolas rose to follow her out of the rooms. 'Tauriel!' He called to an empty hallway.

He made to follow Tauriel, his heart beating wildly at the pain he had so clearly caused her. A strong hand reached out to grab his own.

'No laddie. Not this time. This time she means not to be followed.'

Legolas hung his head in sadness. 'Tauriel agreed to come with us to Ithilien but I think it has caused her great sorrow to leave all that she knows here in the forest.'

Gimli looked down the empty hallway and sighed. 'Aye.'

Tauriel POV

Tauriel marched herself straight to the training yard as treacherous tears tried to fall across her cheeks.

_The one thing I love more than my home in the forest is Legolas. Of course I will follow him. I would follow him beyond this world if that is what he asked of me. _

Tauriel stood in front of the moonlit targets and loosed an arrow, straight and true. A lethal shot.

_But that does not mean it is easy to leave behind those that I love! Ranadir and Serilla, to be parted from them…and sweet Fin-galad! My heart breaks at the thought of missing his growing up to be a brave ellon, just like his father. _

Tauriel loosed another arrow and it splintered the first in its accuracy.

_Not to mention I will also miss the King. We have only recently healed our relationship! The guards need me. I need the guards. I do not know another life and I do not wish to know it._

Tauriel's third arrow was slightly off centre and she let out a low growl in frustration.

'Yet you were doing so well.' A cool voice sounded behind her and Tauriel spun around, ashamed that someone could sneak up on her. She was so certain that the training yard had been empty of all but the moon and stars when she had entered.

Thranduil tilted his head and his blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. He was alarmingly close.

'_Hîr vuin._' Tauriel's eyes widened and for once she was at a loss for words, so certain was she that she had been alone in her distress.

The elven-King stared down at her with his mesmerising blue gaze. He was so close that Tauriel could have reached out and touched his moonlight-coloured robes.

Tauriel became a statue of ice as Thranduil reached to collect a lone tear that still lingered on her cheek. Tauriel held her breath as he seemingly studied her tear for a moment before flicking it down onto the ground.

Thranduil shifted his gaze back upon her. 'Go with my son.'

'I…'

'Do not doubt those that love you. Be my envoy, bring life to Ithilien as you brought life back to Mirkwood.' Thranduil voiced his words as a command, and Tauriel's soldier instincts wanted to follow his order.

_He is trying to comfort me. _Tauriel felt with a surprise.

'I have decided to go, _hîr vuin._' Tauriel met Thranduil's gaze of familiar ice and felt comfort.

A muscle twitched at the corner of Thranduil's perfect mouth, although Tauriel wondered if she had imagined it when his unreadable mask was once more firmly back in place.

Thranduil reached out, almost hesitantly, and touched her cheek with his pale fingers. Tauriel was startled at the contact, but allowed it, memories of long ago rising to the forefront of her mind.

'You are _my _Captain, Tauriel. Do not forget that this is where you belong.'

Tauriel felt warm at his words. It felt good to hear that her place here was valued. She wanted to bury her face in Thranduil's robes, inhaling the scent of him as she once had done as an elfling to seek reassurance and safety. She blushed at the thought of doing so now.

Thranduil hummed as if he had read her thoughts and raised a dark eyebrow. 'Goodnight, Captain.'

Tauriel pursed her lips and tightened her hands around her bow, gazing up at the full moon.

_To Ithilien._

The next morning, Tauriel ambled into the courtyard. She had not returned to her chamber last night, instead choosing to wander amidst the trees to clear her mind. It had worked for she felt much more comfortable with the idea of going to Ithilien for a time. Legolas strolled towards her, a worried look on his face and Tauriel felt guilty at her reaction to his words the previous night.

They paused in front of each other and Tauriel reached up to lay her hand upon his cheek, covering the distance that had formed between them. Legolas instantly mirrored the gesture of love.

'Forgive me. I was wrong to despair at the thought of going to Ithilien. You are right, it is our duty to help re-build _Arda_ for the time of men.'

Legolas smiled beatifically and leaned his face into her hand. 'You always have my love, Tauriel. My heart is also gladdened at your decision.'

Tauriel smiled at him and kissed his hand.

'Father has just held the assembly. Several elves of crafts, masonry, gardening and healing have elected to follow us with the King's grace.'

Tauriel felt an inner pride that her people wanted to help mortals; the rifts between their races were surely starting to heal.

'I need to talk to Ranadir.' Tauriel sighed.

Legolas just pursed his lips and looked over her shoulder. 'Perhaps you will not have to.'

Tauriel turned as both Ranadir and Serilla approached them from the main hall's entrance. Tauriel's eyes shifted and she saw Fin-galad being coddled over by a group of healers, no doubt friends of Serilla's. The little chestnut was busy proudly showing off a ladybird he had found.

'By the Valar, Tauriel! You could have found a better way to tell us you were bound for Ithilien instead of letting us hear it from the King!'

Tauriel flinched. '_Goheno nin, _Ranadir, Serilla. It truly breaks my heart to leave you.'

This time Legolas flinched.

Ranadir looked to Serilla and they shared some sort of look before Serilla smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly.

'You do not seriously think we would let you go gallivanting off to Gondor without us, do you?' Ranadir winked.

Tauriel held her breath, as she did not dare to think…

'You mean to come with us?' Tauriel asked incredulously and Legolas smiled as if he already knew.

Serilla took her hand. 'My parents have chosen to sail, their part in this world is over now. Fin-galad is old enough for the journey and I would like to see more of the land we have called home these past centuries. Never have I left the Kingdom and I think that is about time.'

Serilla held excitement in her honey gaze and Tauriel smiled at how much easier the transition would be now.

'Besides, you will need Serilla to patch you up and me to get you out of trouble when you no doubt irritate the people of Gondor.' Ranadir winked and Tauriel chuckled and batted Ranadir's arm.

Legolas frowned 'There will be no need for that, I will keep Tauriel safe.'

Serilla and Tauriel shared a conspiratorial look and a hidden smile at Legolas protectiveness.

Tauriel squeezed Legolas' hand. 'You always forget that it is the Captain's duty to guard the Prince.'

'And you forget that it is the Prince's duty to guard his most beloved warrior Princess, _meleth nîn_.' Tauriel made an involuntarily sound in her throat at the intensity of Legolas' sea blue gaze.

Serilla chuckled. 'Well anyway… we should make preparations to depart tomorrow. Someone has to find Gimli a horse.'

They all laughed at the thought of how much Gimli hated horses and Tauriel felt peace in her heart once more.

_**AN: so the teaser I posted before was not in this chapter! That means it must happen at some point in the future…It may be a while yet ;) **_


	24. Chapter 24: To Gondor

_**AN: Ask and you shall receive! I am keen to update because adventures! Please continue to follow and review if you like this story, one of my favourite things is to hear from you dear readers! This chapter is entirely from Tauriel's point of view.**_

Tauriel POV

The elves of Eryn Lasgalen were efficient and swift in their tasks of preparation. True to Legolas' word, the company of around thirty elves were ready to set out from the Keep on the long journey to Ithilien.

There was a detectable hum of excitement from those that had wished to follow Legolas, Tauriel and Gimli. Many of the elves had not the opportunity to see much of _Arda_ for the days of darkness had been fraught with danger. The Eldar were a patient race and would simply wait for safer days to travel such as now, in the time of peace.

Tauriel was mounted upon her horse Aranel, a tall chestnut mare with bright inquisitive eyes and a star upon her brow. Tauriel had previously spoken to the King and arranged for half of the Guard to accompany them to Gondor, before returning back to the elven-King's halls. It was unlikely the protection was needed but the King would not risk his people. The guards were dispersed throughout the party, whilst Tauriel and Legolas rode at the front with Gimli who looked very unhappy upon a young, small silver mare named Nesseldë.

Tauriel smiled as Nesseldë stamped her silver foot in impatience when a muttering Gimli tugged upon her bridle to get her to move closer to Legolas who was mounted upon the great white back of Arod.

_I have the impression Nesseldë is equally unhappy about a dwarf riding upon her back. _

All eyes turned and the elves stilled respectively as Thranduil rode out to the gates upon Ortherion, inclining his head at his people as he passed them in farewell.

Thranduil reached where they waited and paused in front of Gimli, Ortherion towering over his small mare.

'You are…welcome back here. Gimli, elf-friend.' Thranduil said in his cool, neutral voice.

'I thank you for your hospitality, elven-King.' Gimli replied equally as neutrally.

Without another word, Thranduil moved to position himself alongside Legolas and Tauriel.

The Captain inclined her head and touched her hand to her heart. 'Until we next meet, _hîr vuin_.'

Tauriel knew that Thranduil would not show emotion to her in front of so many eyes so she just smiled in acknowledgement as Thranduil's icy blue gaze captured her own green eyes for a lingering moment.

_He said his farewell to me the other night, in his own way. I do not deny that I will miss him greatly._

Too soon, Tauriel felt, the moment passed and Thranduil laid his hand over his heart and extended it to Legolas, who mirrored the gesture.

'Go with the blessings of our people and the Valar, _ionneg_. The forest awaits your return.'

'_Namárië, Ada_.' Legolas replied warmly.

It was then that the company departed the halls of the elven-king and began their new adventure.

A while later Tauriel noticed that Gimli was no longer riding beside her and Legolas. She looked back from Aranel and saw multiple elves with bemused expression passing Gimli as he nudged Nesseldë who stubbornly refused to move forward and held her ears back in irritation to Gimli's use of Khuzdul. Legolas noticed the direction of her gaze and looked back from Arod, before his perfect mouth twitched into a smile.

'I should have let him ride upon Arod with me, such as we used to. Yet the journey is so long, I thought he would be more comfortable this way. I fear I was wrong.' Legolas looked remorseful and Tauriel decided to take pity upon Gimli.

'Nesseldë, _tolo_.' Tauriel called back from the head of the column.

Nesseldë instantly pricked her ears forward at the sound of Tauriel's voice, and pranced forward to come alongside Aranel, utterly obedient as if nothing were amiss.

Tauriel chuckled as she reached over to pat Nesseldë's silver neck and Gimli muttered angrily.

'Ungrateful creature this one.'

'Do not take it to heart, dear Gimli. Nesseldë is young and prefers the company of elleth. She will grow to trust you in time.'

Nesseldë snorted as if to say 'I think not' as Gimli harrumphed in annoyance. Tauriel sighed.

_This will be a long journey._

Each night the elves would camp and tend to the horses and sing songs to pass the time. The guard remained vigilant as Fin-galad was with them but there was little need for the lands were now peaceful and quiet.

Legolas hummed with growing excitement the closer they got to Gondor and even Gimli became merrier despite Nesseldë's indifference to him. Tauriel noticed that the other elves had detected the Prince's eagerness and they became infused with his anticipation.

One evening around two-thirds through their long journey, Tauriel scooped Fin-galad up from where he was watching Serilla inspect her healing herbs. Serilla smiled at Tauriel before fixing her dove grey eyes upon her son's that so mirrored her own.

'Be good my little one.' She said in a very motherly tone.

Fin-galad beamed at his Mother in response just like his _Ada _would.

Tauriel wandered to the crest of the hill they were camping by so that Fin-galad could see the stars shining above them. Fin-galad clung to her neck in happiness as Tauriel began to softly tell the story of Varda lighting the way for the Eldar to one day find their way back to Valinor.

The Captain looked down after a while and noticed Fin-galad had snuggled closer into her curtain of auburn hair and fallen into his waking dreams. Tauriel smiled and continued her contemplation of the ethereal beauty above her.

The sound of light footsteps made her turn softly to see Legolas a short distance away from them, smiling lovingly. The stars illuminated the Prince and his sea-blue eyes captured their light, causing Tauriel's heart to beat quickly at the sight.

_He is so handsome, like a great King of old._

'Legolas' she called warmly in greeting.

The Prince looked from the stars, to her, to Fin-galad before gracefully moving forward to embrace them both in his strong arms.

'You would make the most beautiful Mother, _meleth nîn_.' Legolas reached between them to gently caress where Fin-galad's chestnut locks had entwined with her own auburn mane.

The comment shocked Tauriel and she hoped the dark of night cloaked her expression.

_Me? A mother?!_

Tauriel chose a safe reply. 'I should return Fin-galad to his parents so that he may properly rest for the journey tomorrow.'

Legolas looked down at the young elfling. '_Posto vae, _little one.'

Tauriel was relieved as the company reached the lands of Gondor and home of King Elessar and Queen Arwen. The city of Minas Tirith made Tauriel gasp in awe. She had seen paintings and knew the history of the City of Kings but to actually see it in person was something else entirely.

_It is magnificent. A true demonstration of the skill of mortal hands. _

Tauriel looked across the great plains and saw that Ithilien was located a short distance from the White City, nestled along a beautiful curving river. The elves rode in graceful formation as their banners of the elven-king fluttered in the slight breeze.

A company of men flying banners of the White Tree was riding out from Ithilien to meet them and Legolas paused the company of elves between Minas Tirith and Ithilien to wait for them. Gimli clapped his hands together in joy as the riders drew closer. Far away though they were, Tauriel's keen eyes noticed a figure riding at the centre, robed in white and with golden hair flying back in the breeze.

The riders halted in front of the elves and a man clothed in the armour of Gondor rode forward to greet them.

'It is good to see you again, Prince Faramir of Ithilien.' Legolas extended his hand warmly.

'Aye laddie it is!' Gimli enthused.

'Welcome to Gondor, Prince Legolas, Lord Gimli and the elves of Eryn Lasgalen. On behalf of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, may I say that we are deeply honoured by your arrival and the King and Queen extend their greetings. They eagerly await you in the White City with a banquet held in your honour.'

'_Hannon _le. May I introduce you to my wife, Tauriel, Captain and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen.' Legolas smiled proudly at her, causing Tauriel to beam before looking back to Faramir.

Tauriel looked in Faramir's blue eyes and sensed a just and fair-minded man just as Legolas and Gimli had described to her. She knew that she would like him.

Faramir bowed and Tauriel was warmly surprised when he greeted her in the elven fashion. '_Mae g'ovannen, _my lady. Like you, I am Captain of Gondor, I sense that we will have much in common to discuss.'

Tauriel smiled. 'I look forward to it, Captain Faramir.'

'May I introduce, Lady Éowyn of Rohan and princess of Ithilien, along with our son Elboron.' Tauriel felt warm at the utter love in Faramir's gaze as he turned to his wife who had a small bundle cradled against her chest.

Children of Rohan were always comfortable upon horseback, no matter how young they were. Rohirric horses like elven horses, would never let their riders fall, so the child was quite safe.

Éowyn was beautiful with her pale golden hair framed by her flowing white robes. Tauriel saw that she carried a sword and a shield painted with the white horse of Rohan upon her saddle.

_A Shieldmaiden!_

Legolas turned to the white lady of Rohan beside Faramir. 'It is good to see you again, Lady Éowyn, and congratulations, Elboron is fortunate to have such fearless and loyal parents as yourselves.'

Éowyn smiled and returned the greeting to Legolas and Gimli before fixing her blue eyes upon Tauriel. 'Greetings Tauriel of Eryn Lasgalen. I am honoured to meet you and look forward to hearing tales of your life as Captain, if you are willing to indulge me of course.'

Tauriel sensed a kindred spirit in this woman of Rohan.

'I am honoured to meet a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Lady Éowyn, slayer of Nazgûl.' Tauriel said excitedly.

Éowyn blushed and gave a modest smile in return.

'So much for formalities, where is the salted pork? These elves are happy to nibble a root and be content but Aragorn sympathises with the plight of a dwarf with elves for friends!' Gimli announced under his bushy eyebrows and Tauriel sniggered.

Legolas laughed and shot a sympathetic glance at Faramir who seemed to take it all in stride.

'Apologies, my Lord Gimli. Let me lead the way to the halls of the King whom I know has made every effort to prepare for your stay.' Faramir countered.

'Good good, thank you Faramir. It has been a long journey I tell you.' Gimli sighed.

Nesseldë gave a low whicker as if in confirmation and Tauriel had to bite her lip in amusement.

Tauriel rode in between Èowyn and Legolas as they turned towards Minas Tirith, the companies of elves and men merging as one, polite talk passing between the two peoples.

Conversation flowed easily between Tauriel and Èowyn, who every now and then caressed the little one tucked against her chest.

The silver trumpets of Gondor sounded their approach to the City and Gimli roared in delight as the great Gates of the King opened to welcome their arrival.


	25. Chapter 25: City of Kings

_**AN: Thanks for keeping with the story, it means so much. **__** As always please follow, favourite and definitely review! Your opinions are valued!**_

Tauriel POV

The company from Eryn Lasgalen as well as their escort from Ithilien wound their way up through the circulating levels of Minas Tirith to the Citadel. Many of the people of Gondor looked to the elves in fascination, some even shouted greetings to them in the tongues of both men and elves. They were clearly happy of their presence here in the city, which heartened Tauriel. Once in the courtyard of the Citadel, they dismounted and the elves lowered the hoods of their travelling cloaks.

Tauriel suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of meeting with the King and Queen and she absentmindedly reached up to check that her circlet of white gems was still in place.

_I will not let Thranduil down. I will be his envoy and make him proud._

Legolas noticed Tauriel fussing from where he was patting Arod's neck and walked over to her before taking her hand and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

'You are radiant, _meleth nîn_.' Legolas said softly as he gently stroked her hair.

'As are you, my Prince.' Legolas smiled down at her and Tauriel's heart melted.

She loved the way his woven silver circlet looked against his pale blond hair. Legolas also wore the belt of silver leaves that had been his pledging gift from Ranadir and Serilla, further marking his position as Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

The Captain was grateful when she saw that Éowyn patiently held Nesseldë still and whispered Rohirric words to capture the mare's attention whilst Gimli dismounted rather inelegantly in a flurry of limbs and armour.

After Gimli was safely back upon the ground, Faramir motioned the company towards what Tauriel assumed was the King's throne room. 'Please, this way.' He smiled to his friends in that endearing manner of his.

As Tauriel entered, she was taken aback by the magnificence of the hall. Statues of the great Kings of old lined the alcoves of the throne room which was solid white marble lined with intricate veins of black stone.

Tauriel's eyes were immediately drawn to two figures deep in conversation at the centre of the chamber, royally crowned and dressed resplendently in flowing robes, they were deep in conversation.

_Briefly I thought that I had strayed into a dream and that my eyes beheld Beren and Lúthien. _

The King turned and beamed as he sauntered towards Legolas who held a radiant smile in return. The two placed their hands upon each other's shoulders before greeting each other in the elvish fashion.

'Aragorn!' Gimli cried running forward and wrapping his arms about the King's waist. Legolas had to spring back to avoid being barrelled over. Tauriel raised an eyebrow from where she stood ahead of the rest of the elves with Faramir and Éowyn, enjoying how there were no formalities between them, for they were truly united in fellowship.

After a while, a laughing Aragorn pried himself out of Gimli's arms as Legolas held out his arm for Tauriel. Aragorn looked from Legolas to Tauriel and a kind smile lit his handsome face.

Legolas nodded at Tauriel before moving to reunite with the patiently waiting Queen Arwen.

Tauriel took a steadying breath and moved to stand in front of the Great King of Men, bowing her head low in respect. Aragorn mirrored her before pulling her in for a tight hug. Tauriel was stunned by the contact and awkwardly held her arms out to her sides in shock.

'You are most welcome here, heart of Legolas and fearless warrior in your own right.' Aragorn had a soft yet strong voice and Tauriel relaxed enough to timidly pat him on the back.

_Mortals. I have no idea what I am doing._

Aragorn released her and chuckled before they turned to look at Arwen and Legolas. The two both held a hand to the other's cheek and a silent communication seemed to be passing between them in the elven style of reunion.

_From the way Legolas speaks of her, I think he thinks of Arwen as a sister he never had. He was fostered with her in Imladris after all. I am glad that they are reunited for she was there for him when his Mother passed. From what he has told me, I believe her wise in council and fair of mind._

It was then that Tauriel properly looked at the Queen and sensed that she had lost the inner light that all eldar have.

_She really is mortal._

The thought unnerved Tauriel but then she realised how happy Arwen looked surrounded by her life's dreams and the Captain could not begrudge her that. Her raven dark hair fell around her in waves but was held back from her face by a crown of pale green gems in the design of intricate butterfly wings. Her sapphire eyes and rosy lips made her altogether breath-taking in appearance.

_Galadriel is threaded with silver and gold but Arwen is the night sky, the evening star. _

The Queen looked from Legolas then, and turned to Tauriel. As she walked towards the Captain, Tauriel saw intelligence burning in her blue depths.

_She is of the line of Celeborn and Lord Elrond, after all._

'_Mae g'ovannen, _Tauriel.' Arwen's voice was like softly flowing water.

'_Hiril vuin_. I am honoured to meet you.' Tauriel bowed her head low.

'Long have I desired to meet the brave Captain that has captured Legolas' heart.' Arwen gently took Tauriel's hand in her own delicate fingers.

The Great Queen leaned closer to the Captain and whispered for Tauriel's keen ears only. 'In my heart I am happy yet I have sorely missed the company of elleth.'

_It must be hard for her, living with no elves after thousands of years in Imladris and Lorien._

Tauriel squeezed the Queen's hand, who was studying her intently with her serene sapphire gaze.

All paused at the sound of a child's laughter. Fin-galad came running forward, lithely dodging the failed attempts of a blushing Ranadir to scoop him back up.

The elves stilled and Fin-galad now in the centre of the throne room and away from his parents, paused, chestnut eyes brimming with worry at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Tauriel did not know what to do, for she still held the Queen's hand. Seeing her auburn hair, Fin-galad raced to where Tauriel stood and clung to her knee in comfort. Tauriel looked down at the elfling and then back up to Arwen who was looking down at Fin-galad with a curious yet amused expression.

Aragorn moved to stand next to his wife as Arwen delicately knelt down next to Fin-galad, who peered at her from behind the safety of Tauriel's leg.

'_Mae g'ovannen, henig, im Arwen. Av-'osto.'_

Aragorn smiled as Arwen held her out her hand, palm up, and Fin-galad placed his on top of hers. The Queen smiled and lifted the elfling up, causing Fin-galad to laugh in wonder at the beautiful elleth before him.

'My own Eldarion is sleeping.' Arwen tilted her elegant head, seemingly enchanted by the notion.

Ranadir stepped forward and bowed. 'Forgive my son, _hîr vuin, hiril vuin_, the journey has been very long for one as young as Fin-galad.'

Arwen smiled at Ranadir whilst Aragorn looked down kindly at the young elf.

'Your name is kingly.' Aragorn gently told Fin-galad from where he was held safely in Arwen's arms.

Arwen moved to return Fin-galad to Ranadir who was now accompanied by a blushing Serilla.

Aragorn continued. 'You must be tired after your long journey. We have guest chambers prepared so that you may unburden yourselves before the feast held in your honour.'

Legolas inclined his head. '_Hannon le, mellon_.'

'Fin-galad may find peace in Eldarion's chambers, if it pleases you.'

Ranadir held up his head proudly and Serilla beamed at the Queen. 'We are honoured by your hospitality, _hiril vuin._' Serilla replied.

Legolas POV

Legolas sat on the left of Aragorn with Gimli, Faramir and Éowyn as Arwen had insisted that Tauriel sit next to her to the right of Aragorn. Legolas smiled as he sipped his honeysuckle wine and saw Tauriel deep in sindarin conversation with the Queen. From the snippets of conversation he could hear, Tauriel was speaking of the daggers granted to her by the Lady Galadriel and of her time with the two rulers of Lothlorien and grandparents of Arwen.

Aragorn and Faramir had been informing him and Gimli that the dwarves had fortified both Minas Tirith and Ithilien with great gates and protective turrets to stand the weathering of this world.

'Never again will the jewel of our Kingdom be overrun by servants of darkness.' Faramir said seriously to which Aragorn nodded gravely.

'Now the elves will entwine the work of both men and dwarves with the caress of nature to restore harmony back to this great land.' Legolas replied.

Faramir smiled but Gimli nudged the Gondorian Captain and muttered in between gulps of ale. 'I'm just here to make sure pointy over there doesn't ruin perfectly good dwarf craftsmanship with flower wreaths and other such nonsense.'

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Gimli who laughed and drank more ale in response.

Éowyn saved the conversation by enquiring about life for the elves in Eryn Lasgalen. The Prince was happy to talk about home for Éowyn seemed genuinely interested in the different customs of his people. She was particularly interested in the operations of the Guard.

'You should ask Tauriel more of the Guard, for my Father appointed her his Captain. She was the youngest elleth ever instated with the responsibility, for no other was worthier than the daughter of the forest.' Legolas said proudly.

'I will endeavour to. How old was Tauriel when she became Captain, if you do not mind my asking?' Éowyn asked. Her smile utterly transformed her face, highlighting her youth and beauty. Legolas remembered her being so serious and grave that he could not deny her curiosity.

'Tauriel was only six-hundred years old when my Father awarded her the position.' He replied with a smile.

Éowyn's eyes widened and she sat back. 'I always find it difficult to grasp your timeless nature. Tauriel appears my age, as does the Queen yet they are older than the entire lineage of my family.'

The Lady of Rohan looked incredulously at Faramir who shrugged and raised an eyebrow back at her. 'Only six-hundred, indeed. I can only hope I will look the same at six-hundred.'

Éowyn gave a pretty laugh and took Faramir's hand in her own.

Aragorn spoke. 'Tomorrow we will ride out with your company to see you settled in Ithilien. Prince Faramir has been busy preparing for the arrival of your elves and Arwen has guided the construction of settlements we hope you will find to your liking.'

'Please, feel free to make any adjustments you like. We cannot thank you enough for your help in the days to come.' Faramir placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

'_Hannon le_. I am sure it will be perfect.' The Prince said in response.

Aragorn continued. 'Our biggest concern is to get the forests to regrow and encourage crops to seed in the areas that were once contaminated by the evil of orcs.'

'Those that chose to journey with us have the skills that you are searching for. King Thranduil was specific about what we are here to do and extends his friendship to you, Elessar. The elves are willing to help men.' Legolas smiled at his dear friend.

'For tonight though, let us reunite the bonds between our peoples. You have travelled far to be here.' Arwen interjected causing Aragorn to smile lovingly at her.

Gimli turned to Faramir with a fairly serious look under his bushy eyebrows. 'So laddie. How do you feel about a drinking contest.'

Faramir looked from the dwarf to Aragorn who chuckled and raised his eyebrows whilst Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at his friend.

_**Elvish**_

_Mae g'ovannen, henig, im Arwen. Av-'osto. –Greetings child, I am Arwen. Do not be afraid_


	26. Chapter 26: At sunset

**_AN: I am sorry for the long delay in updating but I was travelling and to be honest, although I am still plagued with ideas of where this story is going, I lost motivation to write as I wasn't entirely sure people were still interested. If you are, my humblest apologies and I will endeavour to update more often for you deserve it my dear readers._**

Legolas POV

It had been several cycles of the moon since the elves of Eryn Lasgalen had settled in and around Ithilien. From the grassy hill that Legolas now lounged upon with Tauriel that overlooked the river city, the Prince thought back to their first arrival. The dwarves had held true to their word and had built great defensive towers and gates, as well as mending and repairing the great stone structures that were halls and residences for many Gondorians before its fall into darkness. The dwarves bar Gimli left when their work was completed, for unlike the elves and men, they were uncomfortable by the vast open nature of Ithilien. By the light of the afternoon sun, Legolas' keen elven eyes could distinguish the sharp geometric patterns engraved upon the white stone pillars, a symbol of strength and friendship between dwarf-kind and mortal men.

Legolas turned his gaze across the city to the south and east where his people had been hardest at work. The great plains of Ithilien that had lain barren in filth and devoid of life but a few months ago now held whispers of new growth and hope. Tiny green leaves had sprouted under the song and care of the eldar; crops intended to help the people of Gondor through the coming winter months. It was no small feat to achieve and Legolas and the elves had often been referred to as 'great saviours of men' much to his and some of his peoples' embarrassment.

Other elves had leant their skill in fashioning items for those that had lost all but their lives in the Great War. Carpenters, glass makers, horse masters and healers to name but a few had been hard at work in the name of the friendship extended by his Father King Thranduil.

Legolas and Tauriel oversaw it all, keeping Aragorn and Arwen updated on the progress. Legolas looked now to his flame on the wind where she stood a few feet ahead of him watching the setting of the sun. The golden light caressed her hair as its own and Legolas was utterly enraptured by one who was both sunlight and starlight.

Tauriel had aligned herself well with Faramir and Éowyn, training and strengthening the Gondorian Guard almost beyond what were considered mortal limits.

When Éowyn took up arms beside her and encouraged other women to do so, some of the mortals had initially thought it undignified for a female. Legolas smiled proudly at the green fury that had been in Tauriel's eyes when Éowyn told her what others thought. Elleth were taught to fight alongside ellon, the elves considered it odd to not train elleth to defend themselves and others. An immortal life should not be wasted simply because an elf was never taught how to hold a bow.

The young Captain had marched straight into Aragorn's private antechamber and demanded that mortal women receive the same right to combat training as men. Legolas remembered following her and seeing that Aragorn, surprised by the outburst had initially started saying that he would hope that it may not be necessary in the time of peace they now experienced. One sharp look from Arwen, a formidable warrior herself, changed that however. King Elessar decreed that women would have the same unchallenged right to fight for those that they loved and honoured and could train and join the Gondorian army if they so desired.

Many women signed up for combat training and pledged themselves into service if the King would find need to call upon them. Legolas was not surprised for many had seen the horror of their families being slaughtered by orcs whilst they were helpless to prevent it.

Since then, Legolas sensed that some sort of bond that was certainly deep on some levels had been forged between Tauriel and the Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Éowyn was sure with a blade and had bested Prince Faramir on several occasions. Nevertheless she always pushed herself under Tauriel's guidance and had become quite adept with a bow. Royal women as proud warriors provided excellent guidance and encouragement for the others, particularly in Éowyn's case.

Legolas moved forward and embraced Tauriel, who simply smiled and leant back into his chest whilst she contemplated the sun. As he breathed in her scent of the sun and summer flowers he instinctively started twirling a lock of her auburn hair.

'I saw Arwen arrive for your spar this morning, I would have stayed but I was required to patrol the Eastern rise. How did it go?' Legolas said softly into her hair.

Tauriel smiled and turned halfway in his arms to look at him. 'The Queen is one of the most graceful warriors I have seen in my years. Her long sword had the upper hand until..well..until I wrestled her to the ground.' Legolas chuckled as Tauriel blushed.

'That was very diplomatic of you _meleth nin._' Legolas baited.

Tauriel threw a haughty expression his way. 'No one saw and she laughed it off.'

Tauriel POV

Tauriel huffed and wished that her pointed ears would stop blushing. Legolas just looked at her with his sea-blue eyes that were glittering in the last rays of the sun. It was hard not to be lost in those eyes.

_He is smug that I beat Arwen. I am sure there is some age-old rivalry there._

Tauriel's thoughts turned briefly inwards to her different relationships that she had grown with Arwen and Éowyn.

Éowyn was a fighter and a natural leader. She had fought all her life for her right to defend her people and had felt the bitter taste of helplessness regardless of her position. Tauriel had to admit that she admired her and although they walked in different worlds, they seemed to have the same views regarding doing what was needed and fulfilling duties.

On the other hand, Arwen was an elf, like Tauriel and she found it much easier to talk to someone from her own culture. That being said, Arwen was of high nobility, her ancestors living and passing into the legends of her people. Tauriel was a silvan elf of no lineage though she was raised by the King. There was some subtle divide between them that Tauriel was uncomfortable to overcome, something she did not feel with Éowyn, though she was also of a royal bloodline. Arwen was kind and serene and always found time to be with Tauriel. No matter how great their love for others, elves still needed elves to remember who they were.

_They are both my friends but in different ways._

Tauriel was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by noticing that Legolas had been staring at her all this time with the same small smile playing on his lips. She raised an eyebrow in response.

'You still chew your lip when you think. You have done so since first I met you and it is something I would not change.' Legolas answered.

'And you still play with my hair, _hîr nin_.' Tauriel countered playfully.

Legolas' responding smile could have lit the entire night sky. He leant down and kissed the lock of her hair that he held in between his long fingers. He looked up at her under his delicate golden lashes. 'You used to hide in my hair when you were frightened or wanted comfort as an elfling.'

Tauriel smiled. 'You were my hero. My brave Prince to chase away the darkness.'

Legolas kissed her cheek warmly before giving her a different, more daring expression as he leant in close to her mouth.

'In fact if I recall correctly, you did many things as a very young elleth that to begin with, many thought unusual as we were not kin.'

Tauriel took the bait. 'Like what?'

'Nuzzling into my neck, holding my hand, kissing my cheek and…stroking my ears.'

Tauriel chuckled until she heard the last thing. Then she flushed furious scarlet. 'I did not stroke your ears!'

'It was in the weeks when we first found you, I believe it a sort of comfort mechanism that you developed. You were very young, you did not know.' Legolas chuckled. 'Even though I had not yet reached my majority, I had to encourage you to take comfort in something else quickly.' He blushed then. 'You chose to hide in my hair.' His smile softened in love for an instant.

Tauriel was mortified. Stroking ears was a very…sensitive thing to do to an elf.

'You tried to do it to Thranduil once.' Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing.

'I did not!' Tauriel cried, begging the ground to swallow her up right then and there.

'You did.' Legolas smirked.

Tauriel hid in her hands.

_I STROKED Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm?! On his ears no less! Oh Valar, save me._

'I think that was the last time he dared to pick you up in comfort. I do not think he ever stopped loving you though.' Legolas mused.

'What happened?' Tauriel despaired over her younger self.

Legolas shrugged and began playing with her hair again. 'I was tutoring you in the study one evening and Thranduil walked in. You were always joyed to see him and ran to hug his legs. It was late and when he picked you up, you became drowsy and started stroking his ears as you lay your head on his shoulder. I have never seen my Father become a marble statue so quickly.. he promptly told me to 'stop this nonsense, Legolas.' before leaving. It was all I could do not to laugh at the look on his face.'

Tauriel moaned and hid her head in Legolas' green tunic.

'I am glad I had no memory of this.' She mumbled into the soft fabric.

She felt Legolas chest vibrate as he hummed in amusement.

She wrapped her slender arms tightly around his waist and felt him instinctively do the same to her.

Legolas kissed the top of her head. 'You can stroke my ears if you like, Captain.'

**_AN: Thank you for reading, please if you are still interested, leave a review, I could do with the encouragement so that I update quicker._**

**_Love, emlaba_**


	27. Chapter 27: A wish

_**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, your loyalty and interest is really heart-warming to see. This chapter is for marievenstar. I am not sure where my imagination comes from but honestly; Thranduil is an enigma, who knows how he would react! ;) **_

Legolas POV

After a long day of training the new guard with Faramir and Éowyn, their counterparts from Eryn Lasgalen enjoyed the last rays of the sun together.

Legolas ran through the small clearing amidst the trees, chasing a laughing Tauriel through the autumn leaves, both of them shooting arrows at ever smaller targets, trying to best the other. Tauriel shot at a falling orange leaf and Legolas simply shot through her arrow to mark the target as his own before it touched the ground.

The Prince stretched out his long legs, willing them to go faster to catch up to the Captain. Although Tauriel was smaller in stature than he, she was fast and could nimbly dodge through the forest of Ithilien as if she had known the trees here all her life.

_Truly, she is a daughter of the forest._

Legolas drew back one of his yellow-fletched arrows and let loose, aiming for a high up hazelnut at the top of one of the taller trees. His arrow never made its mark however even though his aim was true, as a flash of orange shattered his arrow from its path.

Legolas looked back to Tauriel who gave a smug expression over her shoulder as she danced away, hunting bow in her dainty hands.

Sheathing his bow and coiling his muscles under his customary green tunic, Legolas sprang forward, catching Tauriel in mid-flight and the pair fell, tumbling and laughing to the soft leaf-covered ground.

Tauriel chuckled from where she had become pinned under his form, dropping her bow and batting him away from her but Legolas grasped her reaching hands and kissed them tenderly before holding them safe against his heart.

'You cheated.' He said in a low, princely tone.

'You pounced on me, my lord. I would call that cheating.' Tauriel countered with an elegant arch of her auburn eyebrow and a haughty expression worthy of any queen.

_She has me there._

'I am the Prince. I can change the rules if I want to.' Despite being in a tangle of limbs, Legolas managed to hold his chin proudly in the air, much as his Father would do.

'And I am the Princess _and _the Captain. I declare that I won our archery contest.' Tauriel smirked back at him.

In turn Legolas arched his own golden eyebrow before replying in his calm voice. 'Is that so, Tauriel?'

As a reward for her insubordination, Legolas tickled the Captain causing her to laugh until she could take it no more and in one move, she had flipped them over, so that he was pinned under her.

'It is so.' She whispered in his ear before placing a feather-light kiss upon his cheek.

Legolas smiled broadly, he could not help it. Tauriel was everything he could ever dream for in a mate to his fëa. It was in that moment that he realised he wanted to manifest his love for Tauriel. Eternally commit his devotion in a way that went even beyond their sacred pledging ceremony.

He reached up and caressed Tauriel's cheek, loving the way she instantly closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

When she opened her beautiful green eyes again, Legolas opened his heart and whispered his desire.

'Tauriel…I wish for an elfling.'

The perfect moment was instantly shattered by how Tauriel froze and by the sound of his heart breaking.

In the blink of an eye, Tauriel had risen and was slowly backing away in what looked like fear from where Legolas remained sprawled on the ground.

_She does not wish it too?_

Legolas sprang up from where he sat to stand as still as only the eldar can before hanging his head in hurt at the look that had been in Tauriel's eyes but a moment before.

_Perhaps Tauriel wants an elfling but alas not with me._

Legolas did not look up from his misery but he could hear Tauriel's frantic heartbeat though she had stopped moving away from him. He contemplated his supple leather boots for a long time before he felt soft hands reaching for and holding his own.

Legolas looked up into Tauriel's eyes, which shone with unshed tears and wished that he could wipe them away.

'Legolas, _meleth nîn_. You must understand. It is not that I do not wish for an elfling with you. You already know that Fin-galad is dear to my heart.' Legolas looked deep into her eyes as Tauriel took a deep breath before continuing upon a topic that was clearly very difficult for her. 'But I am a Captain, a warrior, a soldier. I have no memory of a mother's love or how to properly raise a little one with as much love as they deserve.'

At this Tauriel drew her hands away from his own and turned so that he would not see her tears fall down her pale cheeks.

'And I am sorry to admit that we do not have your Mother either to guide us. I would fail in my duty as a mother Legolas. I have no knowledge of these things.' Tauriel turned her back and Legolas' heart softened in such love for his wife who apparently for some unbeknownst reason, doubted her wonderful self.

Tauriel POV

A fierce war of emotions raged inside the Captain as she nervously channelled her worries through her own traitorous tears. A part of her felt ashamed that she could not give Legolas a serene and wise mother for his children, just like Serilla was to Fin-galad.

Tauriel could not meet those fathomless blue eyes that were so full of kindness. 'How can someone who hunts orcs and the fell beasts of Morgoth as her duty raise an elfling so full of light and purity? I am afraid.' She whispered in a choked voice and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

_I leave a path of death where I go. Yes it is of evil creatures that wish to curse this world but does that not make my point more so? Serilla is a healer, a nurturer, one who brings life and light and keeps it well in this world. I could never hope to be like her._

_I do not deny that recently, emotions that I do not understand that had not been there before have become present. I had never even thought of elflings until Fin-galad smiled at me for the first time._

_To have children with Legolas would be wonderful. But he is the most fair and the bravest ellon I know. He would be a great father, just like Thranduil. I could never be equal to that. He deserves more._

Legolas POV

Feeling much lighter that Tauriel had not rejected the idea because of the thought of him being the father, Legolas studied his most beloved curiously. Legolas held his breath in thought before letting out an amused hum and pulling Tauriel in for a tight hug.

'_Meleth nîn_, only you would worry about not being a good Mother. Yes, we may not have much knowledge in that department but our love is pure. Tauriel, you would defend those that you love with your life. I have seen it and the King is still alive today because of it. You have a fair heart and instinctively know what duty must be done for justice. Your compassion burns like the sun for you are named dwarf-friend. Any elfling would have the greatest honour bestowed upon them if fate allowed for you to be their mother. I could not even think of someone greater than you '

Tauriel POV

Tauriel had let herself be drawn into the safety of the tall blond elf's arms. Hearing his words, something inside her seemed to relax and her shoulders lost their rigid tension. When Legolas spoke of her like that, sharing what he truly felt, the worry and doubt inside her dissipated into feelings of true love for the one who currently held her close to his heart.

Tauriel looked up from her safe cocoon of elven arms and fell into that glacial blue stare, full of strength and kindness.

_I am still afraid but I think all elves are at the thought of the unknown, especially when it comes to elflings. Hearing his words of encouragement though has shifted something inside of me. Legolas does not lie, he truly thinks that we would be good parents._

_Do I want an elfling with Legolas? Yes. _

Realising her immediate and true answer was that yes, Tauriel wanted a child with Legolas despite her fears of motherhood, the Captain smiled finally at peace with her heart and her decision.

'I love you Legolas. After thinking it all through, although I am afraid, in my heart I have wished for an elfling with you too and I am honoured that you desire to manifest our love in this way.' She smiled up at the Prince. 'You will be a wise and compassionate Father, just like Thranduil.'

Tauriel felt full of light and love at the huge grin Legolas bestowed upon her. She laughed as the Prince picked her up and whirled her around before kissing her reverently on the lips.

'_Gi melin_, Tauriel.'

'_Gi melin_, Legolas.'

**AN: Ah, elvish love. If you liked this chapter please leave a review, I read every one and am always happy to answer any questions, although no spoilers ;) x**


	28. Chapter 28: The first glimmer

_**AN: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews guys! Let's check in with our favourite elves once more...**_

Tauriel POV

Tauriel awoke from her waking dreams and sat up from where she had been curled upon Legolas' shoulder. Tauriel noticed that her auburn hair had become entwined with the Prince's silver locks and she felt a blush rise to the tips of her ears and a smile form on her lips at the flood of memories from last eve invading her mind.

She bent down and gently kissed her elf. She was happy when Legolas instinctively reached up to wrap her in his arms and snuggle her back down upon his chest.

'Tauriel…' The elven Prince mumbled her name in his dreams, causing her to smile in happiness.

'Tauriel?' He called again and she felt him become fully awake and looked up from his chest to see his sea-blue eyes watching her.

Legolas started tucking her wayward auburn locks back behind her ears and she noticed his smile deepen.

'Your ears are blushing, Tauriel.'

_Well they would be considering what I am thinking._

Legolas raised an eyebrow and let his finger lightly caress her right ear. Threads of white hot pleasure coursed down her spine and Tauriel's breathing quickened.

Legolas hummed happily at her reaction and caught her eye, lovingly studying her features and then nothing else mattered for a time.

One of the most memorable months she had spent with Legolas later, Tauriel was gazing out at the night sky, from the tall windows of their chambers, utterly happy in her new surroundings. Letting her mind walk amongst the celestial wonders, Tauriel almost did not notice the odd feeling of a small, glimmering light inside her. At first she did not understand how she could sense the light inside her but then she realised that it was the first glimmer of life.

Tauriel gasped and her hand flew to her flat stomach, spinning around to face the room. 'Legolas!' She cried.

Legolas bolted to her from where he had been fletching arrows at his desk. Worry creased his brow as he cupped her cheek. 'What is it _meleth nîn_?'

Tauriel looked up at him with a bewildered gaze upon her face and reached to place his larger hand under her smaller ones upon her stomach.

Legolas' frown turned into a beatific smile as he understood what this meant.

'I…I am with child, Legolas.' Tauriel's heart melted when Legolas looked upon her as if she were the most wonderful creation in existence.

'_Gi melin_, Tauriel. I am overjoyed!' he cried into her hair, wrapping her tightly, yet gently into his strong arms.

Tauriel closed her eyes in happiness, tucking her head into what had always been her favourite spot, next to Legolas' neck and hidden behind his curtain of silver hair.

_I am going to have an elfling, with Legolas! _

Legolas POV

Every time he thought about Tauriel's news, the Prince felt himself smile uncontrollably and his step became lighter, almost so much that he felt that he was floating around Ithilien.

They had decided to announce their news to their friends at a dinner with the King and Queen. After they had announced the news the dinner had almost turned into a celebration feast, so jovial was everyone.

Legolas smiled as Ranadir barely let go of Tauriel for a solid few minutes until Serilla dragged him away.

'Our little Tauriel is all grown up, Serilla!' He kept saying as he held onto the healer now.

Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir and Ranadir had patted him on the back and kissed Tauriel's hand. Éowyn and Serilla hugged Tauriel and the two began to excitedly talk about preparations together whilst Arwen approached the Captain. The Queen familiarly laid her hand on Tauriel's cheek as she had done to Legolas so many times before.

'I am happy for you, Tauriel. May your child have the blessings of our people.' Tauriel inclined her head as Arwen continued. 'A new friend for Eldarion, Fin-galad and Elboron, they will be glad.' Arwen smiled beatifically.

The next day, Legolas wrote a letter to his Father, telling him of the wonderful news.

Tauriel POV

Nearly a year later, Tauriel was walking through the blooming gardens of Ithilien with Gimli by her side. She listened intently as Gimli recounted the great deeds of his forebears when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

'Gimli, if you do not mind my asking, have you found a love in this life yet?'

Gimli paused in his walking and raised his bushy eyebrows studying her but he did not seem offended. After a pause he harrumphed and continued on his walk.

Tauriel thought that he would not reply but then he did and the Captain was thoroughly surprised by his answer.

'There are no amount of jewels in this world that could ever be fairer than the Lady of Lorien.' Came his soft reply.

_Does he mean Lady Galadriel?! _

Tauriel was utterly stunned and almost felt a pity for his wasted love.

'She gave me three of her golden hairs, you know.' Gimli continued to pour forth the surprises. 'I set them in crystal to forever preserve their beauty.'

Tauriel smiled at her friend and caressed her rounded stomach.

_Near a year has passed. It will not be long now._

The sound of a clear horn interrupted their walk and Tauriel frowned in the direction of the familiar sound.

_That is no horn of Gondor._

Together, they raced to the courtyard and met Legolas, Faramir and Éowyn already mounted upon their horses, ready to ride out.

Legolas looked down at her with a slightly baffled expression. '_Ada_ has come.'

_King Thranduil?! He has come to Ithilien? He _never_ leaves the forest except for battle!_

'My lady, it seems, your people have arrived just in time.' Faramir gave her a confused smile.

'Great. More elves. Just what we ordered.' Gimli grumbled as he climbed a mounting block to settle behind Faramir upon his grey speckled horse.

Despite being late into her pregnancy, Tauriel did not find it particularly difficult to swing up into the saddle of her own chestnut horse that had been brought forward. Éowyn gave her a look of surprise and jealousy at the manoeuvre.

_It must be harder for mortal females when they carry a child._

'Legolas, what did you do to bring the King here?' Tauriel enquired as she patted her mare's slender neck affectionately.

'Do not ask me, you are the trouble maker.' Legolas threw a grin over his shoulder and Tauriel frowned at the comment as they cantered out of the city along with two flag-bearers.

'It must be the letter I wrote, telling him that we are to expect an elfling. I did not think he would _come _though.' Legolas mused.

Faramir had already sent messengers ahead to Minas Tirith to inform the King and Queen that King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen had come.

Thranduil had indeed _arrived _with a small army of elves accompanying him for who knew what purpose.

'Your Father rides an _elk_?' Éowyn asked Legolas.

'Why not?' Came the Prince's simple reply.

Their small party came nose to nose with the elves that halted in their unmoving way, waiting for their King.

'Legolas, Tauriel. It is good to see you.' Thranduil's icy stare focussed briefly on them before fixing upon Tauriel's rounded stomach. She saw his lips twitch at the corner, in happiness she thought.

'_Mae g'ovannen Ada_, we did not expect you.' Legolas spoke warmly yet curiously.

Thranduil tsked. '_Ionneg_, if you expect me to be satisfied with the news that your first born is soon to be entering _Arda_ from a piece of parchment, then you are mistaken.'

Legolas beamed at his Father's care and the others smiled as Thranduil looked around their company with a bored expression. Tauriel knew better.

_This means a lot to him deep down._

'King Thranduil, I am Prince Faramir and this is my wife, Princess Éowyn of Rohan and Ithilien.'

'I know who you are.' Came Thranduil's curt reply, apparently already disinterested in the conversation and Tauriel schooled herself to not roll her eyes.

Faramir was not fazed even though the elven-King towered over his horse from his elk. 'We would show you to your wing of chambers, and see your other elves settled, if it would please you.'

'Thank you, Faramir.' Thranduil was busy staring between Legolas and Tauriel.

As they rode back, Éowyn rode alongside Tauriel and gave her a look as if to say, _is he always like that?_

Tauriel could only meet her eyes.

_If only you knew._

Arwen and Aragorn rode over to dine with them that night and they were also joined by Ranadir and Serilla and many pleasant greetings were exchanged. Thranduil genuinely seemed to like the new King of Gondor and Tauriel was glad, for Aragorn was a good man.

Arwen and Thranduil did not speak overly much in public but Tauriel sensed a telepathic conversation may have been taking place from the looks they gave one another every now and then.

Tauriel was listening to Ranadir speak of how Fin-galad loved his new wooden sword, a gift to him from Faramir.

'He is going to be a gallant warrior, just like his Ada.' The tawny elf beamed proudly at them.

'Let us hope he is just as humble as you are too.' Tauriel smiled and sipped her drink before frowning and hissing.

_Ah! That hurt!_

'Tauriel, are you alright?' Serilla asked from where she was seated next to Ranadir, she rose but chairs were obstructing her passage. Worry was in her grey eyes as she looked to the Captain's stomach.

Another pain clenched her insides uncomfortably and Tauriel had to bite her lip.

Feeling very hot and confused, Tauriel shook her head and left her chair on unsteady legs. In a heartbeat Legolas was lifting her into his arms.

_I think the baby is coming!_

'It. Is. Time.' Tauriel panted in pain.

Everyone turned to look at her in concern until Aragorn spoke in a voice of calm authority. 'Legolas and Serilla, help Tauriel, the rest of us will be here if you need us.'

'Wait!' Eowyn cried. She ran to a side table where a small parcel lay and placed it into Serilla's hands.

She looked at Tauriel's grimacing face. 'I was going to give this to you tonight but I think you may need it sooner. It is a gift for your child.'

Tauriel nodded in thanks, and Serilla squeezed Éowyn's hand briefly in gratitude before they hurried to Tauriel and Legolas' chambers.

'Legolas, I am afraid.' Tauriel whispered into his hair as he carried her.

Legolas kissed her warm temple. 'Do not be _meleth nîn_. For I will always be here to protect you.'

_**AN: So it's all happening! I have nearly written the next chapter already but I am going to make you wait a little bit so as to not spoil you ;) As always if you have any thoughts, please share them by leaving a review. **_

_**x Emlaba**_


	29. Chapter 29: First breath

**_AN: So I am not going to say much until the end of this chapter because it would be too easy to give something away. I just want to say thank you for the messages, writing this is worth it if it brightens even one person's morning :)_**

Tauriel POV

The Captain had been placed upon her and Legolas' bed whilst Serilla moved around, arranging blankets and bringing the kit she had previously prepared and left in their chambers some days ago. The wooden crate mostly contained clean linens and towels, along with bowls and a variety of herbs, many uses of which, Tauriel did not know. Glancing at Serilla's precise ministrations, the honey-haired healer appeared entirely in her element, much to the Captain's peace of mind.

Tauriel moaned into Legolas as another terrible clenching threatened to rip out her insides.

Serilla handed Legolas a cloth doused in cool scented water. He wordlessly dabbed around Tauriel's face whilst stroking her hair back out of the way. Admittedly, the herbs helped cool her down and made her thoughts clearer and more composed.

Serilla started probing around Tauriel's lower half, her gentle fingers pushing into her abdomen in rather uncomfortable places.

Tauriel resisted the urge to kick her in the face.

Instead she chose to crush Legolas' hand in her own. Worthy of his character, Legolas said nothing about the probable loss of his fingers and instead forced Tauriel to look at him to distract her from the pain. He dutifully kept her cool and grounded whilst making Tauriel breathe in and out in time with him, as Serilla had taught him to do.

After a time of Tauriel _almost _wishing to take another morgul arrow instead of what she currently faced, Serilla looked up from her position and said in a calm, authoritative voice. 'It is time Tauriel, when your body asks it of you, you must push!'

Tauriel turned her head and bit back a sob as she felt her body prepare itself but Legolas gently guided her chin to his face.

'Look at me _meleth nîn_, only me. I will be here with you.'

Tauriel looked into those sea blue eyes and cried as her body convulsed in one great move.

'Well done, Tauriel! That is it! He is here, he is here!' Serilla cried.

Tauriel fell back into Legolas' arms. She could barely lift her head as her whole body felt ripped asunder.

_He?_

Legolas started crying as he looked at something. In her dazed state, Tauriel did not fully comprehend what he was looking at until Serilla placed a tiny bundle of limbs onto her chest.

Tauriel stopped breathing and instinctively moved her arms to encircle the tiny elf that made a little noise at her every now and then. She no longer cared about the pain or the fact that Serilla was taking care of her body.

Tauriel held her son. Legolas held them both. The Prince and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen cried silently in joy together.

Tauriel's entire world shifted and she could not stop staring at her beautiful child.

Tauriel heard a sound of rustling fabric. 'Use this to keep him warm. You may thank Éowyn later.' Serilla smiled and gently handed Legolas a blanket of deepest green, made of the softest cotton.

Legolas unfolded the blanket to better tuck it around their child and made a small appreciative sound. Tauriel looked up and felt her heart warm in gratitude at the kindness of Éowyn.

An embroidered border of woven green leaves surrounded the blanket's edge. In the lower left hand corner, the rising moon crest of Ithilien had been stitched alongside a rearing white horse of Rohan. To the lower right, the White Tree of Gondor shone in mithril thread. Most grandly in the centre, Éowyn had embroidered the crest of Eryn Lasgalen; a circle of pointed green leaves that met in the centre, surrounded by four gleaming silver stars.

Serilla seemed to be attending to something next to Legolas and when the Captain looked up she realised with an embarrassed blush that she was silently binding Legolas' hand.

Tauriel bit her lip. '_Goheno nin_, Legolas, _hannon le_, Serilla.'

'It is nothing, Tauriel.' Legolas kissed her cheek.

Finished, Serilla gave a smile that reached her dove grey eyes and kissed Tauriel on the head.

Satisfied that her and the babe were healthy and well and now just needed rest, Serilla took her leave. Once she was outside the door, Tauriel could hear her talking quietly, yet excitedly to Ranadir who had obviously disobeyed Aragorn and had been waiting outside the door.

Tauriel did not mind. She was entranced by what she held in her arms. He was perfect.

Tauriel gazed down into her own green eyes looking back at her and she could tell that he was going to have her high cheekbones. She smiled up at Legolas who did not seem to be breathing as he tenderly touched their son's tiny hands with his own long fingers.

'He has the silver locks of a sindarin, just like his Father.' Tauriel whispered.

Legolas breathed a grin and carefully caressed the few wisps of silver hair adorning the elfling's head.

Legolas reached down and cupped Tauriel's cheek, kissing her reverently.

'_Hannon le, meleth nîn_.' His eyes were sincere and full of tears.

Tauriel felt her own eyes well in response. 'I could not have done it without you Legolas.' They both chuckled.

They shared a look, knowing that the earlier conversation that they had had now came into play. 'I am proud of the name that we have chosen. It fits him perfectly.' Legolas kissed her hair.

'Me too. It will make both of them so happy.' Tauriel replied with a smile.

Legolas POV

A careful knocking on the door announced the arrival of whom else but King Thranduil.

'Come in, _hîr vuin_.' Tauriel called softly, from where she could not take her eyes off of their elfling. Legolas struggled to look up to his Father for long for he was mesmerised by the little bundle before him with his tiny, perfectly pointed ears.

Thranduil entered in a swirl of magnificent blue robes and glided silently to where they were snuggled in bed. Legolas watched proudly as Thranduil peered down from his great height to look at their child, only for the great elven-King to give one of his rare and handsome smiles.

_I wish Ada smiled more often._

'_Ada_, this is our son, Thranadir.' Legolas beamed at his Father.

_My ionneg. My Thranadir._

'Thran..adir.' His Father seemed to be testing the name on his tongue. 'It is a kingly name, _ionneg_. You should both be very proud.' Thranduil said with an incline of his crowned head that glinted in the light of the elven lamps. 'Welcome to the house of Oropher, little Prince.'

'We chose that name, for he will be both kingly and loyal, in honour of both you and Ranadir, _hîr vuin_.' Tauriel's voice was soft with emotion she looked upon her King.

Legolas was deeply moved as he saw a range of emotions flicker across the King's face as he stared at Tauriel. Legolas thought that Tauriel had melted the glacier in Thranduil's eyes for the briefest of moments before it froze back into place.

The Captain herself also seemed frozen but for the small smile across her rosy lips. Legolas watched Thranduil lean down from his great height and kiss her tenderly on the crown of her hair.

'_Hannon le_.' He whispered and a single tear fell down Tauriel's cheek.

Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a flutter of wings and they all looked over curiously to one of the tall open windows in the room where a beautiful blackbird now perched, illuminated in the starlight. Almost as if realising that it now had the three elves' attention, the blackbird began to sing its sweet and melodic song.

_Odd, blackbirds normally sing only by daylight, not starlight._

Thranadir made a happy noise at the end of the song and his and Tauriel's attention was immediately brought back to their elfling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas watched as his Father moved over to where the blackbird had once sat on the ledge on the outer side of their window. His attention was abruptly brought back to Thranadir making another small noise in Tauriel's arms, causing her to sigh in happiness.

Then for a time, nothing else existed apart from the sight of, and the feel of, holding his beloved and their combined joy safely in his arms.

Thranduil POV

Looking up from where his son had found his heart's desire, Thranduil tilted his elegant head at something on the far side of the chamber that had not been there before. A faint glimmer only noticeable from his standing height had caught the elven-King's attention once the blackbird had flown away into the night. He glided over to the window where the blackbird had sung her sweet song, almost as if it were in greeting to them.

A proud white aerangis bloom, still healthy and attached to its stem, lay on the outer ledge of the window. With his back to the others, Thranduil stopped breathing in utter disbelief as he ever so gently picked the bloom up in his long fingers.

_Aerangis is not native to Ithilien. It is a plant of Greenwood the Great. A falling star bloom…The flower of the forest star…the symbol of my…_

He could not finish the thought. Tauriel and Legolas did not notice him take his leave of their chambers with the bloom carefully concealed in the safety of his lustrous robes.

He did not mention to Legolas that the blackbird had carried his Mother's bloom to them. One day he would tell him but for now his heart was busy breaking in memory all over again and he did not wish to disturb his son's happiness.

Thranduil marched directly to his own wing and once safe and enclosed in his chambers, he allowed himself to breathe normally again.

He removed the flower from his robes and looked at the perfect beauty of the white petals, caressing their purity with the lightest of touches. Moving to his sheltered yet spacious balcony, Thranduil found a stone elven pot and planted his cutting, making sure that it received water and nutrients and the blessing of the eldar to encourage its growth.

For some reason, he could not bear the thought of letting the tiny plant wither and die, although it was currently little more than a stem desperately holding onto its bloom.

Looking down at the luminescent star flower, he could almost hear her laughter, see her radiant smile. His brow furrowed and his lips pressed together into a grim line as he clasped his hands behind his back to stop them from trembling with the suppressed grief of memories that threatened to rise to the surface.

_Could it be? A symbol from her? Is that even possible when Mandos has her? Can I even allow myself such a hope? If I dare let my shattered heart believe that it is so, surely this is meant to represent the joy of Thranadir entering the world. I know that she would have loved him instantly…more than life._

Standing on his balcony overlooking Ithilien, the great King of the wood elves gazed in silent solitude at the rising moon, with only his fallen star for company.

_**AN: Thranadir is here! A very lovely family if I do say so myself.**_

_**Poor Thranduil, elves love much more deeply than do mortals. They share a spiritual bond with their mates that can never be broken, not even through death; for one day across the sea and at the end of the first song, they will be reunited again…**_

_**…Yet will Thranduil's heart be comforted before then…?**_

_**Jessie Rae Baby, great guess ;) Sending a big virtual hug back as YOU made MY day by reading this fiction and taking the time to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks to all other reviewers, let me know what your thoughts are with this chapter :) **_

_**emlaba x **_


	30. Chapter 30: Riding out

_**AN: This chapter is for Erynriel, I hope you enjoy it.**_

Tauriel POV

'I still cannot believe that we are parents.' Tauriel whispered to Legolas the next night as Thranadir rested near them, deep in his waking dreams.

'Nor can I. In some ways it feels like only yesterday that we were elflings chasing a runaway elk throughout the keep.' Legolas said and Tauriel chuckled before the Prince continued. 'Yet in another sense I can feel the weight of the centuries that have passed since then.'

Tauriel mused upon Legolas' words. 'I suppose that is what the mortals call the 'timelessness of the elves'. As your Father once put it, _the fortunes of the world may rise and fall...but __we shall endure_.'

Legolas chuffed and traced a finger along Tauriel's high cheekbone. 'I do not endure this, I _yearn _for this, for you, for Thranadir.'

Tauriel turned her head and kissed his elegant finger. 'Correct answer.'

For the next few weeks, Thranduil along with Ranadir oversaw the duties that Legolas and Tauriel would have normally carried out. The two elves could hardly bear to be apart from their little one, even for the briefest of times.

Their friends visited often, especially the three young boys, Eldarion, Elboron and Fin-galad. The trio of trouble-masters found great joy in sitting with Thranadir upon his blanket and telling him of all the mischievous things that they had been up to about Ithilien. Thranadir loved to bask in their attention, bright green eyes watching them joyfully.

Faramir's son, Elboron was barely out of his toddling years himself yet Fin-galad was always there to keep him out of trouble…mostly. Though also mortal and barely older than Elboron, Eldarion's mind developed faster due to Arwen's lineage. The future king was becoming Fin-galad's co-conspirator upon wreaking havoc throughout the kingdom, much to Aragorn's amusement and Faramir's despair.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes and smiled as the three scampered out of her chambers for their dinner.

_They just cannot wait for the day that Thranadir will be old enough to partake of their plans. _

Some days later, Tauriel went down to the stables to meet Legolas and to take Thranadir out for his first horse ride through the city. The Captain supposed Thranadir's first ride had become a sort of grand event for the people. Everyone seemed to turn up to offer congratulations and to see her son and even to ride out with them.

Lately, Éowyn had been preoccupied tending to Arwen, who was far along into her second pregnancy. Tauriel was a little surprised to realise that she had begun to relish Éowyn's spirited manner. She was gladdened to finally have a moment with Éowyn as she and Legolas brought Thranadir out for his first ride through Ithilien.

'Thank you, again, Éowyn. I feel like I have not had a moment alone with you to properly express our gratitude for your gift to Thranadir.' Tauriel took the blonde woman's hands into her own as they looked to where Legolas sat with Thranadir upon the great white back of Arod.

The White Lady of Rohan smiled. 'It is an ancient tradition of Rohan. When a child is born, they are cloaked in the crest of their family, protected and loved.' Éowyn gazed up lovingly to Tauriel before looking back to Legolas who watched them with an interested expression.

Éowyn's brow dipped. 'Rivendell is abandoned, Lothlorien empties. Thranadir represents how the mortals of this world will protect you, until the last of your kind leaves these shores, for you died for us. The Alliance of Men and Elves is not forgotten. Nor will it be.' Éowyn smiled at Legolas.

Tauriel knew that Éowyn and all her people would likely be dead if Galadriel and Elrond had not sent their forces to Helm's Deep, Legolas amongst them.

Tauriel hugged Éowyn. 'And we will not forget you, nor your kindness and strength.'

Faramir strolled up to them, leading their three horses. 'Éowyn is right; Thranadir is a part of us all. He was conceived by elves that are friends to dwarves before being born in the lands of men.' Faramir mounted his grey stallion and reached across to gently stroke Thranadir's blond hairs. Thranadir giggled and tried to reach out from Legolas' arms to grasp Faramir's shiny helmet. Tauriel smiled at Thranadir as she and Éowyn mounted their own steeds.

Tauriel's ears pricked at the familiar sound of heavy footfalls as Gimli pushed Arod's white rump out of the way. He only just avoided a kick aimed in his direction from an offended Arod. 'Aye I suppose you could say that the wee laddie is symbolic of our friendship Legolas. Oh that reminds me…Seeing as we all seem to be giving gifts!' Gimli fumbled around his broad waist belt until he removed a small throwing axe masterfully engraved with geometric leaf designs.

'Dwarves gift the Mother on such an occasion. This is for you Tauriel. A deadly flower Captain, that is what you are. So I made you a pretty, lethal axe. I know how you like to throw those daggers.' Gimli eyed her hip belt suspiciously.

Tauriel turned the axe in her hands, the object felt foreign and top-heavy to her fingers but she could appreciate the sentiment and that in the right hands, it _would _be deadly. The Captain could also feel Ranadir discreetly ogling the axe to her side as he helped Gimli swing up behind him.

_Ranadir seems to have developed quite the taste for dwarfish weaponry. _

'_Hannon le_, Gimli, I will try to become adept at its use!'

Ranadir caught her gaze and gave her a handsome smile. He and Serilla had already given Thranadir the gift of an apple tree sapling. Tauriel knew that they would nurture the sapling in a pot until it will be big enough to be planted outside.

Legolas POV

The party rode through Ithilien much to the joy of the Gondorians who had emerged to see his son and to Thranadir, who seemed to love the attention bestowed upon him.

They met Thranduil upon Ortherion talking to Aragorn and Arwen and a small delegation from Minas Tirith.

Thranduil had presented Thranadir with a circlet of silver leaves, which he would eventually grow into as the young prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

After pleasantries were exchanged and the group had dismounted to better talk to each other, Arwen motioned to one of her subjects.

Legolas watched as a white foal was brought forward on a soft velvet halter. He was long of limb and held his head more proudly than the surrounding Gondorian horses.

Legolas heard Éowyn give an appreciative murmur to Faramir at the sight of the foal.

Arwen moved forward and gestured towards the foal that was wickering until she laid an elegant hand upon its flank and the animal calmed immediately to her touch.

'This is Adrahin, sired by my own steed, Asfaloth.' Arwen briefly turned her crowned head towards the great grey stallion that looked towards them with his ears forward curiously.

'Elven horses.' Éowyn confirmed.

Arwen nodded once. 'I intended for my Father to take Asfaloth across the Sea with him, for he has seen much of war and loss. Yet when the time came he would not ride out and refused to be led through the Gates of Minas Tirith. He chose rather to stay with me and share my fate.' She looked back fondly at her horse, which stood out from the rest and had eyes only for her.

'A noble beast indeed! I did not realise Elven horses carried such loyalty to their masters.' Faramir interjected.

'Our horses live longer, run swifter and do not let our riders fall. My people care for them in return and treat them with compassion. I cannot say how the bond forms between rider and horse but it is hard to break.' Arwen took the halter from the groom that had brought Adrahin forward.

'Would you like to meet Adrahin, Thranadir?' Aragorn said whilst gesturing to Legolas.

Legolas brought Thranadir forward. Young though he was, Adrahin's white ears pricked up upon seeing the little elf. Knowing his son was completely safe, Legolas bent down ever so slightly so that Thranadir could see the foal.

Adrahin gave a very soft wicker and slowly moved his long head towards Thranadir, snuffing air curiously at him.

Legolas smiled as Thranadir laughed and his small hands reached forward to grasp a lock of Adrahin's grey mane. The little foal stayed completely still, letting Thranadir feel his mane fall through his little fingers.

'I think Thranadir just made a friend, _hannon le_.' Tauriel laughed. Arwen looked pleased and smiled at Aragorn.

From behind Faramir, a young elf, a young Numenorean and a young mortal sprang forwards before pausing at the sight of Adrahin.

'You should all be in lessons!' Éowyn scolded, crossing her arms in front of her.

The children turned from staring at Adrahin to look at her with guilty faces. Fin-galad had grown taller, and his chestnut hair longer. His grey eyes held a sparkle of Ranadir's mischief. Elboron was fair of hair and eye, much like his parents. Eldarion was reminiscent of a very young Aragorn, both he and Elboron only recently mastering speech, although Eldarion had already greatly mastered his words.

The children tried to change the subject. Elboron gave his Mother an innocent smile before turning back to the small wonder that was Adrahin. Éowyn narrowed her eyes and Legolas knew that the boys would find themselves in extra lessons this evening as punishment for escaping their tutors.

'Woah, he is very handsome!' Elboron approached first as Adrahin turned his head and blew air in their direction.

Gathering their courage, the three boys moved forward to gently pat Adrahin, who seemed to like all the attention and was still being held calmly by Arwen.

'Adrahin will need to be trained before Thranadir can ride him. Perhaps you three would like to aid our stable master in such a task?' Aragorn asked the boys, already knowing what they will likely say.

'Is training Adrahin a quest, _hîr vun_, _hiril vuin_?' Fin-galad boldly questioned, looking between the two monarchs.

Arwen gave a laugh reminiscent of Galadriel. 'Yes, you may consider the quest fulfilled when Thranadir is old enough to ride Adrahin.'

'You must be patient, and respect the wisdom of the stable master.' Aragorn commanded gently.

Legolas felt his lips twitch into a smile as the three little ones huddled together to discuss the King and Queen's offer.

Discussion quickly finished, Fin-galad nudged Eldarion forward to the patiently waiting King and Queen.

'Yes Naneth, I mean, _hiril vuin_. We promise to look after Adrahin and train him so that when Thranadir is as big as us, he will be able to ride him.' The three boys even bowed formally and Legolas heard Ranadir sigh proudly.

Arwen tilted her head. 'I am glad.'

Aragorn chuckled. 'Well done, my son.'

They all laughed good-naturedly but Legolas saw that his Father only briefly smiled at Thranadir before turning his gaze back to Ithilien with a troubled expression. Thranduil's blue gaze was once more locked in ice.

_Ada has barely said anything these past weeks. Something is obviously bothering him._


	31. Chapter 31: Questions

Tauriel POV

Tauriel was on her way to see Thranduil, to request more supplies. The elves here needed more herbs and such like that grew only in Eryn Lasgalen. The Elven guards bowed to her as she entered Thranduil's spacious wing of the grand building of Faramir and Éowyn that also housed herself, Legolas and Thranadir. Making her way down the curving corridor she paused outside of his great chambers and rapped lightly on the door whilst silently debating whether to ask for more Elven cloth as well. The mortals had their materials but even their finest silks could not compare to the quality that the elves were used to.

Tauriel had been shocked when Éowyn had required new hunting garb every few months, not for vanity but because her old ones wore with holes so quickly.

Tauriel had for some strange reason been too embarrassed to admit that her own hunting robes were probably about two hundred years old. They still looked new.

Unusually, Thranduil did not summon her in. Tauriel tilted her head and looked to her raised fist, considering what to do.

_Oh well, he will not mind me waiting in his antechamber._

Tauriel crept in and looked about for somewhere appropriate to wait. It was what she normally did when waiting to deliver her Captain's report.

Inside, the room was dimly lit suggesting that Thranduil had not been back since before the sun had set.

The Captain had never been in here before. Tauriel looked to the right and saw that the doors to the spacious balcony were open allowing the fine gauze drapes to flutter inwards upon the slight westerly breeze.

Normally Tauriel would not dare to move any further in without permission than the antechamber but something on the balcony begged for her attention. Something, knowing Thranduil she did not quite understand.

A white aerangis in full bloom stood alone on the balcony.

_Curious. _

Flashes of memory came to the forefront of her mind of Legolas whispering of the forest star.

Tauriel thought that she had never seen something so pure in its beauty. Knowing that she most definitely should not be snooping in the king's chambers, the Captain inched towards the balcony anyway, shrouded in the room's thick shadows. Almost as if she had to, Tauriel extended her pale hand towards the perfectly formed moonlit petals…

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' A voice of ice shouted at her so loudly out of the dark that Tauriel jumped guiltily and spun around in a whirl of green. Her heart was pounding, blood coursing through her body in shock and the Captain _almost _reached for her daggers.

She turned meekly to Thranduil who towered over her small form as he stormed forward, silver robes glimmering around him like ice fire.

'I...I was just...' Her words caught.

Tauriel frowned inwardly at how shaken her voice was. Thranduil was terrifying in his glory and she was afraid.

Yet when he neared and Tauriel bravely met his crystal gaze, she had the most curious sensation. On the surface, Thranduil's eyes looked like they normally did -an impenetrable blue glacier forged by starlight. Yet as Tauriel fell into that fathomless stare she had the distinct impression that Thranduil half wanted to throttle her and half wanted to break down in tears.

There was no explaining what she had seen but Tauriel's senses were rarely false. After all her fighting skills were not the sole reason she had been promoted to Captain so early on in her life.

Her voice was barely above a whisper but she was thankful that it did not quaver this time. '_Hîr vuin_?'

But Thranduil's lips just thinned into nothingness and his gaze held no familiarity.

'Get out. _Ego!_' His low hiss made her tremble, for it was reminiscent of a dragon.

Tauriel bolted in absolute fear.

She slammed the ornate oak doors behind her in pure haste. The Captain collapsed outside Thranduil's chambers for her heart was surely trying to make a daring escape from her chest.

_What was that all about? _

_Was that all because of the flower? She had only looked at it! What does that even mean! _

Tauriel's head was confused and her heart was hurt by Thranduil's words. She had waited for him in his chambers before and he had never screamed at her like that. Even when she had had to report to him after her fall from grace he had never seemed that angry at her being in his rooms.

She instinctively wanted to talk to Legolas about it. He always knew what to say.

But instead Tauriel clenched her fists and looked down into her lap from where she lay slumped against the door.

_No..no I cannot tell Legolas. I am not sure he would understand. Honestly I am not sure that I understand. _

_Why was he so angry? He called me his Captain before. I know that he cares for me. He was not only angry._

_Why did he look so unfathomably sad? _

Tauriel blinked rapidly as her mind furiously replayed the terrifying moment of experiencing Thranduil's anger. She laid her head back against the comforting solidness of the wood and exhaled shakily, trying to regain her composure.

Little did she know that slumped just mere inches away from her on the other side of the oak door was the Elf King, crying silently into his knees

Legolas POV

Thranduil did not stay long after Thranadir's first outing and although Legolas had not expected his Father to stay in Gondor for long, he was slightly startled by his sudden imminent departure. Yet here they all stood just outside Ithilien, the elven host that had arrived mounted and ready to leave.

'Must you leave so soon, _Ada_?' Legolas did not want the elven-King to leave. When he was here, it was like the heart of Eryn Lasgalen was here too. It helped Legolas keep his secret sea-longing far from his mind.

Thranduil looked down at his only son with what could almost be described as a smile. 'Have you forgotten that I have a Kingdom to run, Legolas?'

Despite himself, Legolas felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks but he smiled back anyway.

Thranduil's smile evaporated when he saw Tauriel standing with Thranadir, however. Legolas assumed it must be because he would miss them and that he was sad to be leaving when Thranadir was so young.

The Prince's eyes were drawn to a silver dome of cloth nestled in front of his Father, which the King held onto tightly with one of his gloved hands. He had not seen it before as Ortherion's saddle had shielded its view.

'_Ada,_ what is that?' Legolas peered to try and get a closer look.

'Something that I do not wish to be damaged.' Thranduil replied coolly and mysteriously whilst imperceptibly twitching his cloak forward so that it largely covered the object.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in amusement; his _Ada_ would always have his secrets. He did not think much of it after that.

Tauriel however, looked distinctly uncomfortable and busied herself re-braiding Thranadir's braids, which were already perfect. If Legolas had not known better it looked like she was trying to avoid the King's attention.

_Tauriel has been a bit on edge lately. Even more so when Thranduil is around. _

Thranduil turned Ortherion away to bid goodbye to the Gondorians and Legolas seized his moment, turning to his wife.

'Is something going on?' Legolas looked curiously at Tauriel who seemed to be avoiding his Father as much as was physically possible.

Tauriel looked at him innocently and said 'No, nothing Legolas.'

Legolas frowned. He knew that Tauriel was lying as she chewed her lip when she looked away. He did not press her, however.

Thranduil had turned back to them one final time and looked at Legolas with a smile. 'I await your return, _ionneg_.'

'_Námarië, Ada_.' Legolas extended his hand from his heart and Thranduil accepted the gesture.

Thranduil looked almost wistfully at Thranadir in Tauriel's arms with a small smile, before looking up and catching Tauriel's eye.

'Tauriel.' Thranduil said coolly.

Legolas watched confused as Tauriel looked hurt and blushed before hiding her face in Thranadir's silver locks.

'_Hîr vuin._' She actually mumbled.

_What?_

After Thranduil and his escort had left, Legolas turned to Tauriel and folded his arms in front of him, hoping once again to get a confession of what was troubling her.

Obviously sensing the imminent interrogation, Tauriel ducked her head and turned.

'I must go. Serilla will already be waiting for Thranadir and I am late in creating the Guard rosters for next week.'

'Tauriel, do not worry, I can…' Faramir offered but he never got to finish his sentence as the auburn-haired elleth had already made it halfway back to the keep.

Legolas turned to Ranadir, who was watching Tauriel's back with a bemused expression. Legolas caught his eye and frowned.

Ranadir just held up his hands and exhaled as if to say: _do not ask me._

Legolas frowned again and went about his duties.

_I will corner Tauriel tonight and ask what is bothering her about Ada. I will make sure I actually find out this time! _

By the end of a long day of leading a scout party through the eastern marshes, Legolas was cold, dirty and miserable as he trudged back to his chambers.

_All I want to do is hold Thranadir. I would love to hold Tauriel too but I have a feeling that she may be avoiding me._

Back and dry in their chambers, Legolas steeled himself resolutely and turned to Tauriel who was polishing her daggers by the fire. Legolas looked at the daggers and they glinted dangerously in the firelight back at him as if warning him not to upset their mistress.

_I wish she were not polishing them right now._

'So. Care to tell me what exactly happened between you and the King?' He tried to sound nonchalant.

Tauriel looked twitchy as she stood up and Legolas sighed thinking that she would try to avoid answering him. Therefore, he was entirely surprised by what she said next.

'Does the King often keep flowers?' Tauriel's green eyes flicked to his.

_What? Well I was not expecting that!_

Caught off guard, Legolas raised an eyebrow, suspicious that she was trying to avoid the question.

_Well Tauriel. Two can play at this game. _

'Thranduil has his personal gardens, as you know, Tauriel. Although I think he mainly wanders through them. I do not think he actually _keeps _them.'

Tauriel seemed to consider his words.

'So he does not often keep live flowers, say for a pot on his balcony?' Tauriel was now staring straight at him as if willing to find whatever answers she was after written in Legolas' eyes.

Legolas thought for a moment but answered honestly, as he always did. 'Not that I have ever seen.'

Tauriel came forward and took his hand, softly stroking his fingers. The movements were very relaxing and Legolas tried to remain focussed.

'Legolas, the more I think about it the more I think that your…'

At that moment Thranadir wailed, obviously annoyed at being dragged from his dreams by their voices, although they were being fairly quiet.

Legolas immediately went and picked his son up and started to softly sing the ballad of the Maiden Nimrodel.

_It had been Tauriel's favourite song when she was an elfling and I would sing it to her when she had nightmares._

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_  
_A shining star by day:_  
_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_  
_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_  
_A loght was on her hair_  
_As sun upon the golden boughs_  
_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_  
_And fair she was and free;_  
_And in the wind she went as light_  
_As leaf of linden-tree._

Like his Mother, Thranadir soon slipped back out of consciousness but Legolas was contented to just hold him.

He looked back up to Tauriel who was watching them both adoringly.

'My favourite song.' She whispered and Legolas gently leaned over to kiss her temple.

Then the little family held each other very close and Legolas completely forgot about what Tauriel was about to say. He did not care, for at that moment he once again held his world safely in his arms

_**Elvish: **_

_**Ego! –Go away!**_

_**AN: This is a few verses of the ballad of Nimrodel that I borrowed from the great Tolkien.**_

_**So, looks like Tauriel has some sleuthing to do! **_

_**Please leave a review or pm me with your thoughts on this or previous chapters **_


	32. Chapter 32: Target practice

_**AN: So hopefully this chapter clears up a few things about the progressing theme but do not worry, lots more to unfold yet ;) Please, please leave a review as it makes all the difference when I hear from you noble readers :) x**_

Legolas POV

Legolas was happily running his hands through Tauriel's auburn hair in the pre-dawn light of their chambers. He loved the way it flowed like water through his fingers. The Prince pulled Tauriel up closer to his chest, never wanting to let her go and buried his nose in her smell of summer sun and flowers. Not wanting to surrender his moment of happiness, he let his mind drift back into a semi-unconscious state, on the very edge of his dreams.

Nuzzled in his happy place, he did not want to let Tauriel get up and leave and half-dreamed ludicrous reasons why she simply must stay in his bed.

_No. Tauriel must stay here in my arms. Really, it is the only place for her. Yes, I must make Ada decree that she is too mischievous to be allowed to wander about the Kingdom._

Legolas smiled to himself as Tauriel's waking movements brought him out of his dreaming.

Tauriel shifted into sitting in an upright position and brushed her long hair out of her dazzling eyes. Legolas loved it when she did that for the whole world suddenly appeared in slow-motion. Tauriel was completely oblivious to the effect it had upon him and was looking at him with a questioning expression. He tried to remain focussed but it was rather difficult when she was just _there _lounging in his bed. He swallowed audibly and twitched his covers. Fortunately, or unfortunately as Legolas later decided, Tauriel's mind was definitely elsewhere when she deployed her sombre Captain's face.

'Legolas, there is something I need to tell you.' Her green eyes were serious.

_Here we go again._

Tauriel began telling Legolas a rather odd tale about finding a flower on his Father's balcony and getting screamed at to get out by the Elven-King. He frowned slightly at his Father's behaviour but did not really see what Tauriel was so worked up about.

'It was like he was _afraid, _Legolas, as though he was terrified of something. And he looked so sad. That flower, it brought back terrible memories, I know it. I am concerned he…he could fade!' Tauriel now had her fists clenched in the sheets and was staring at him fervently.

Legolas snorted. 'Tauriel, my _Ada_ is not going to fade, I promise you. Not after all of these years and certainly not because of a flower.' He wrinkled his nose and gave her an odd expression.

'But where did it come from, Legolas? It is your Mother's flower, I remember you telling me what Lady Celebrían had said about it being her symbol.'

Legolas looked sadly at his wife, whose eyes were glimmering with their green fire and sighed. It still hurt to talk about his Mother, even to Tauriel.

_She is really passionate about this. I know she really cares for Thranduil._

'I do not know where the flower came from. Yes, I admit it is not from these lands and that I do not believe _Ada_ had it when he arrived. You know as well as I do Tauriel that there are other powers that could have brought the flower to the King. Maybe it was from my _Naneth_, I do not know. I do not know that that could be possible. In the small possibility that somehow it was, from what you described it only made the King sad, although I believe it would have been sent in love.'

Tauriel looked a bit crestfallen at his words. 'You should have heard him scream at me to get out Legolas. I have never seen him like that.'

'_Ada_ should not have treated you like that. He probably feels bad about the whole situation.' Legolas was pleased when Tauriel seemed to take comfort at his words.

Legolas lent forwards and kissed Tauriel's temple, brushing her hair back from her face at the same time. 'Next time, just do not go around poking the King's possessions.' He said in a quiet voice.

The sheets shifted again and Legolas felt the Captain blush from where he had his lips against his cheek.

Tauriel chuckled but Legolas sensed her sleuthing was not quite over yet.

Tauriel POV

In the days that passed news spread that the Queen Arwen had been safely delivered of a second child, a little girl.

Tauriel was going to see the child tomorrow with Legolas when he got back from a patrol with Faramir and was for now making do with some quality time with Serilla, who was working in the healers' wing.

Talk of Queen Arwen's child was heavy in the air and perhaps that is why Tauriel found herself leaning over a white granite counter, telling Serilla everything that had happened since that night in Thranduil's chambers.

The healer listened patiently as she crushed some unidentified substance with a mortar and pestle.

After Tauriel had finished recounting Serilla finally spoke. 'I think you should listen to Legolas.'

Tauriel lent her head on her hands, gazing at Serilla's crushing powers.

'I knew the Queen. Not well' Serilla added after apparently satisfied that her ingredients were finer than grains of sand, glancing at Tauriel's shocked expression, 'but yes, I was there in the Kingdom when she was murdered. It was awful.' Serilla looked away.

Tauriel straightened from where she had been leaning over the counter watching Serilla make, well whatever it was she was making.

_Wait, Serilla knew the Queen? How old is she?! I just assumed she was around the same age as Legolas and Ranadir. It is always so hard to tell with our kind!_

'Serilla, how old _are _you exactly?' Tauriel squinted her eyes at the healer as if she could figure it out by sight alone.

_I cannot believe I have never asked her this before. _

Serilla tossed her beautiful honey tresses over her shoulder before turning her dove grey eyes onto Tauriel and for the first time, the Captain appreciated that the healer had seen much more of the passing of the world than she ever had.

Serilla gave her a small, sly grin. 'I am one thousand, nine hundred and eighty-four.'

_Well that puts my seven hundred and seventy-nine into perspective._

Unconcerned, Serilla chose a different bowl and selected a bundle of thyme sprigs and began plucking them before crushing them into a fine powder to replenish one of her stone herb jars.

'As I was saying, I _know_ the danger of someone fading. I have seen it. Thranduil _would_ have faded quickly had it not been for Legolas, of that I am nearly certain. Centuries have passed and the King is still here, Tauriel. He is not going to fade just because of some aerangis flower, despite what emotions it may have awoken. As long as he has Legolas, he is anchored irrevocably to this world.'

Tauriel felt reassured by having a second opinion but something still irked her curiosity.

Testing Serilla's patience and her luck for the second time, Tauriel pressed on with her enquiry. 'Legolas was pretty certain Thranduil did not have the flower when he arrived, for we saw him taking special care of it when he left. Aerangis is not native to Gondor, do you know where it could have come from?'

Serilla dusted her hands and placed them on her slim hips, over her grey healers robes.

'No I do not but you know as well as I that there are other forces at work in this world.'

'That is exactly what Legolas said.'

'Then you should listen to him. Whatever this is, it is not malevolent, I think the flower was meant as a symbol of love.'

'_Hannon le, _Serilla.' Tauriel chewed her lip thoughtfully and turned to take her leave of the healing wing.

Serilla's soft voice stopped her at the door. 'Tauriel. Do not press them on this matter.'

Their attention was interrupted by three little blurs shouting and running into the room and the sound of a crashing pot as they pushed each other into the counter play-fighting. The boys had knocked Serilla's pot of crushed something onto the floor.

A chestnut haired ellon untangled himself from the fray. 'Oh, _goheno nin, Naneth_.'

'Fin-galad! You should be in lessons, where is your _Ada_?' Serilla's voice dropped an octave as she narrowed her eyes at the three troublemakers who could apparently not be contained.

Tauriel gave a small smile and tilted her head in acknowledgement before leaving through the door. She did not feel guilty leaving as Serilla was more than capable of handling the ellons, and also glad because _her son_ had not been implicated.

_Probably the only reason being he is still to young to keep up with them._

Thinking of Thranadir, Tauriel wandered to the nursery, letting her thoughts digest what she had just heard.

_Legolas seems to think that we should not worry about Thranduil and so does Serilla. Perhaps they are right and Thranduil simply overreacted to my invasion of his privacy. Nonetheless, I do not like how we said farewell. I will endeavour to make amends. _

Spirits buoyed by her worries lessening, Tauriel went to the nursery to pick up Thranadir and also made a detour to pick up her always-stocked quiver and bow. She had to hold Thranadir tightly to her chest to stop him grasping for her red fletched arrows, his green eyes alight with curiosity over her shoulder at their feathered ends. Tauriel wandered to the edge of the tree line outside the main city and carefully sat Thranadir down on the softest of lush grass that she could find.

'Would you like to see _Naneth_ outshoot _Ada_ _meleth nîn_?' Tauriel notched an arrow and looked down at her little one.

Thranadir giggled in joy, his young elven mind now able to grasp what was happening. Tauriel smiled at him before letting loose arrow after arrow, perfectly hitting all of her targets from the tallest branch, to the smallest acorn. Thranadir waved his hands and laughed each time she met her target. All of her arrows spent, Tauriel sank down next to her child and opened her arms. Thranadir immediately threw himself into her green-clad lap and nestled into her chest. Tauriel stroked his silver locks and started humming a wordless tune that sprang to her mind.

At this angle, with his head snuggled against her, Thranadir looked like a tiny Legolas, or a tiny Thranduil. Tauriel smiled, she would make it up to her King, after all she felt in her heart of hearts that she did have love for Thranduil and she sensed that he had love for her too, in his own way.

_Not that he would ever admit it. _

_**AN: Gosh Tauriel, keep your weapons away from the baby! **_


	33. Chapter 33: Serilla's fall

_**AN: Well I suppose Tauriel is a young mother still learning the ropes! As for Thranduil being a bit of a tragic hero –Well I want to really emphasise the difference between elves and humans regarding how their bond with their mate is spiritual in Tolkien's world. They can literally die from losing their loved one so, that is why I emphasise it so much here for Thranduil.**_

_**Wenduo, welcome to the Captain's Club. Thanks for helping me to relive my chapters and now this latest chapter is dedicated to you.**_

_**This chapter deviates a little bit but it felt like the right time to put it in to the plot. Hope you enjoy x**_

Legolas POV

Finding a break from his morning duties, Legolas strolled down to the paddocks and encountered Éowyn heading in the same direction to greet Faramir who was drilling his mounted guard. There they found Serilla leaning over the fence of a paddock as Fin-galad led shining-white Adrahin around on a long halter whilst the rest of the herd ate grass happily nearby.

Suddenly there was a shrieking roar and loud responding shrieks from the horses in the paddock as a large hunting cat had found its way inside. The horses, including Adrahin, charged in panic to the entrance of the paddock and broke the gate in their urgency to run away from the predator. Fin-galad was jerked forward still holding Adrahin into the path of the stampeding horses, which were now charging straight at Serilla who was desperately looking for Fin-galad.

Legolas sensed what was going to happen but was helpless to prevent it from his distance; he could only grab Éowyn and prevent her from charging in.

'Serilla, MOVE!' He shouted as loud as he could from around Éowyn but the healer was not listening, she was solely focussed on Fin-galad who was also in the middle of the stampede.

Legolas and Éowyn watched in horror as they saw Serilla dodge around the fleeing horses to where Fin-galad remained immobilised in fear still clutching Adrahin's broken halter. She grabbed her son and was starting to dodge her way out of the chaos when it happened. Serilla was almost out of the horses' path when there was a fumble and the sound of a sickening crunch. In the blink of an eye and horrified, they saw Serilla throw Fin-galad out to a safe patch of land and then disappear behind the last roan horse as it cantered by in its terror with the great cat close on its heels.

Fin-galad rolled to safety and immediately ran back to Serilla who was now visible, laying in the settling dust storm created by the horses' many hooves.

'_Naneth, Naneth_, please wake up!' Fin-galad tugged on his Mother's arm but she did not stir! Tears were running freely down his face.

Éowyn and Legolas ran forward finally released from their frozen moment of disbelief. Legolas ran straight to Serilla and fell beside her. Éowyn grabbed Fin-galad away from his Mother, turning him and falling to the ground to hide him in the safety of her pale golden hair.

The little ellon was clutching her tightly, terrified and whimpering.

Legolas paid no attention, solely focussing on the elleth before him sprawled on the grassy ground. Serilla's pale honey tresses were now tinted crimson at her roots, her pale skin unearthly white.

_Oh, Valar no… do not let this be I beg of you. Please!_

Legolas reached for her throat. His own pale fingers pressed gently into her alabaster skin, hoping beyond hope. A pulse.

Legolas rocked backwards on his heels in absolute relief.

'She is alive.' He murmured. 'But badly injured I fear.'

Éowyn opened her mouth and blinked back tears, clutching Fin-galad more tightly and telling him over and over again that his Mother was still alive.

Dimly, in the background they could hear Faramir and his mounted guard chasing down the horses and the cat that could now have been a threat to others.

Several elves and humans had run out upon hearing the commotion and stood a distance away, unsure of what to do as they cast nervous glances at Serilla lying prone on the ground.

'Find Ranadir and tell him to go immediately to the healing wing. Tell him his wife is badly hurt.' Legolas said irritably to the closest elf, a blond ellon with worried grey eyes.

'It will be done, _hîr vuin_.' He raced off in the direction of the guard barracks.

'Send for Queen Arwen.' Legolas commanded to a human beside him who sprinted off immediately with a hurried bow.

Legolas gently slid his hands under Serilla's shoulders and under her knees. He tried to be as gentle and still as possible, extremely worried that he could worsen her injuries. Already a thin line of crimson was tracing its way down her smooth cheekbones. As he every so smoothly stood up with his burden, the Prince noticed that Serilla's left arm rolled away from her body at a sickening angle.

_I can only hope that that is the only bone that snapped when I heard that awful noise._

He spared a quick glance at Éowyn who was looking frantic as she kept a death grip on Fin-galad, preventing him from seeing the sorry state of his Mother.

'Follow me to the healing wing but keep Fin-galad outside until Ranadir arrives. I...I think he should be the one to decide what his son should and should not bear witness to.'

'Agreed.'

Moving Serilla was difficult when trying to keep her head from moving and the paddocks were on the opposite side of the citadel to the healing wing. Legolas was growing increasingly alarmed at the rate Serilla's honey locks were becoming stained with her own blood.

Once in the healing wing, they saw Arwen waiting patiently at the entrance still in her riding clothes as she led them to a room.

'You were lucky, I was on a ride through the woods and your messenger spotted me emerging.' Arwen's sapphire eyes flickered over Serilla in Legolas' arms and a small frown appeared upon her brow.

Legolas had sent for Arwen for she was the only other elven healer present. A mortal healer would not have been sufficient and Arwen still retained her healing abilities.

They had barely laid Serilla onto a bed when Ranadir barged in, tears streaming down his face as he fell onto the floor besides Serilla's unconscious form. Arwen ignored him and instead started gently fingering Serilla's hair towards the back of the crown of her head where it was stained deepest red.

'There is a deep cut here. However, I do not believe it has penetrated her skull.'

Arwen squinted as if remembering something and then started to sing under her breath. Legolas knew she was willingly the skin to re-seal itself and heal. Ranadir cried the whole time, clutching Serilla's unbroken arm whilst Legolas watched from the corner, for once unsure of what to do.

_Tauriel needs to know._

He looked to the door, wondering if he should leave to find her when Arwen called to him softly. He had not realised that she had moved to the other side of the room and was now washing the elven blood off of her hands in a bowl of clean water. The sight of the elven blood brought back unhappy memories of war.

_I want Tauriel._

'Legolas. You must hold her shoulders…her arm needs to be reset.' Arwen bent over Serilla's left arm and took a firm hold at two places along her forearm.

Swallowing, Legolas moved passed Ranadir and stood at the head of the bed and gently pushed down on Serilla's slim shoulders. Leaning over her like this, he could see through her parted locks the long line that Arwen had sung closed but the unnatural pallor of her face streaked with blood made him uneasy.

_I do not want to lose another friend. _

He caught Arwen's eye. She blinked and then nodded once, at the same time jerking her lower hand towards her. Ranadir howled at the sickening crunching sound but then sat back and silently watched Arwen with a mixture of horror and hope as she lowered her lips to his wife's arm and murmured something in Quenya Legolas did not quite catch.

'I set her bone, Ranadir and asked the fragments to reform as they once were.' She said whilst gliding away and opening different drawers at the back of the room. She glided back with armfuls of linens and gauze and other such medical supplies. 'Although I have also sealed her head, Serilla has lost a lot of blood and suffered a terrible trauma.'

The Queen smeared a poultice upon Serilla's arm that Legolas knew was an elven pain relief from its distinctive heady smell. Arwen bound Serilla's left arm in a stiff looking material and set to softly moving her hands over the rest of the healer's body. A small frown line appeared on Arwen's smooth face. 'There are some bruises forming but no internal damage.'

Ranadir choked on his sigh of relief and Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Arwen began cleaning away all the blood, which in itself was a difficult task for it had dried to Serilla's hair and face.

Once satisfied, the Queen drew up a chair for Ranadir and herself and settled next to him before her sapphire eyes flicked back to him.

'Legolas, tell Éowyn to bring in Fin-galad. I sense his heart will be much gladdened to be with his family now.'

When he hesitated, Arwen looked up at him with a small smile. 'Go. I will keep watch over Serilla.'

Legolas inclined his head and turned to leave but Ranadir glanced around at him with tear-stained eyes. '_Hannon le, hîr vuin_. I cannot thank you enough for helping my wife.'

Legolas inclined his head. 'It is the Queen who deserves you thanks, not I.'

'You both do.' Ranadir took Arwen's hand briefly and the Queen smiled serenely.

Legolas left the healing room and saw Éowyn and Faramir sat on a bench with their arms around Fin-galad who appeared to be shaking with worry. They looked up straight away and Legolas gave them a small smile.

'You may go in, Fin-galad, I believe you Mother is quite safe under the Queen's watch.'

Fin-galad's grey eyes widened and he shot up and bolted past Legolas to the door before he paused and turned back, remembering his manners.

'_Hannon le, hîr vuin_.' The little ellon gave a small yet gallant bow to the Prince before darting inside to be with his parents.

'What news? What news do you bring?' Éowyn stood and asked fretfully. Faramir was also frowning.

'Serilla lost a lot of blood from a deep cut to her head and her left arm was badly broken. Both have been healed by Queen Arwen but as of yet, she remains unconscious.'

Éowyn seemed to wilt into Faramir, who tucked his arms around her. The Prince of Ithilien then spoke. 'Serilla will recover then?'

Legolas nodded. 'I believe so, in time.'

Faramir gave a small smile in return. 'We recaptured the horses and are repairing their paddock. We chased the great cat off, I doubt it will return. It did not like our spears very much.'

Legolas nodded and left them, he needed to find Tauriel.

_But she is out on a patrol. It is midday however, she should be back soon._

Legolas walked to the entry gates of Ithilien and waited for his beloved.

_Tauriel will be so worried. _

Finally, his keen elven eyes spotted a blur on the distance of Tauriel and her Guard returning from the East. He saw Tauriel smile from where she rode at the sight of Legolas waiting for her at the gates. Then he saw her smile slip off of her face as she drew nearer and discerned his features. Tauriel drew up short as soon as she reached Legolas, flicking her wrist at the rest of her company to continue in without her.

In an instant she had dismounted and her green eyes lingered upon his chest and widened. Frantic hands felt all over his tunic.

'Legolas! Are you hurt?!'

He glanced down and saw that the dark blue material was covered in a sticky dark red substance. He had not even noticed.

'No, I am fine, it is-'

Tauriel grabbed Legolas' arms. 'What is it Legolas? Is it Thranadir? Is he safe?'

'Thranadir is safe and well-.'

Tauriel looked briefly relieved and then frowned again. 'What is it. What has happened? Tell me! I-'

Frustrated that he could not get a word in edgewise, Legolas placed his hand over Tauriel's mouth, effectively silencing her although he received a death glare in repayment.

'I am trying to tell you! It is Serilla. She has been badly injured by a stampede.' Legolas removed his hand as Tauriel's eyes widened even further.

'Serilla, a stampede? How?' When Legolas hesitated, Tauriel frowned and raised her voice to a shout. 'Tell me now Legolas! Where is Serilla?!'

'She is in the healing wing-' Tauriel took off and Legolas sprinted after her. '-wait! Tauriel, please listen!'

'No Legolas, I have to see if she is alright!'

'Tauriel!' Legolas caught up and grabbed her shoulder. Tauriel paused and turned back to him, glowering at him for keeping her away from her friend.

'Arwen healed her –but she is still unconscious. She lost a lot of blood from her head wound.'

'Head wound?' Tauriel's voice raised in pitch. Then her green eyes lowered and widened at Legolas' tunic.

'She also suffered a broken arm. You needed to know before we went in, Tauriel.'

The Captain nodded and touched her face, looking a bit pale. Legolas reached up and took her hand, then lent to kiss her temple.

'Come Tauriel, we will go together. Ranadir needs you now.'

Tauriel POV

As they entered the healing room Tauriel saw her friend lying unconscious and heavily bandaged on a soft bed. Ranadir held Serilla's right hand and young Fin-galad was grasping Ranadir's arm with glistening eyes staring down at his Mother.

'Oh, Serilla. What has befallen you, _mellon nin_?' the others looked up as they both entered and Tauriel gently caressed a lock of honeyed hair.

Arwen was calmly reading a book sat next to the head of Serilla's bed and although her eyes were flicking across the pages, Tauriel had this _sense_ that the Queen's mental attention was entirely focussed upon Serilla.

_And for that I am glad._

Tauriel inclined her head to the Queen and then moved to Ranadir and laid her hand on his shoulder. Ranadir reached up with his free hand and squeezed hers in return.

'It is as though she sleeps.' Ranadir said in a tired voice.

'Serilla has suffered much and her mind is protecting itself now, letting her body heal. She will awake when she is ready, Ranadir. You should rest.' Arwen offered from the head of the room.

'No. I will not leave her, I will stay until she awakes.'

Tauriel did not blame him but she looked to Fin-galad standing next to his Father and she felt sympathy.

'Come, Fin-galad. You will stay with Legolas, Thranadir and I tonight for you need rest too.'

The little ellon buried his head in Ranadir's shoulder. 'No! I want to stay with Naneth!'

Ranadir turned around and embraced his son. 'Go _ionneg_, I will call for you when _Naneth _awakes.'

Looking rather betrayed, Fin-galad followed Tauriel out of the room, casting one last glance at his unconscious Mother. Legolas also made his farewells before leaving to pick up Thranadir to bring back to their chambers.

Back in their chambers Tauriel coaxed Fin-galad to eat some warm soup and bread. The little ellon did not appear interested in the food but ate most of it out of politeness and he kept a brave face although Tauriel noticed his bottom lip trembling a few times.

'_Tolo,_ Fin-galad.' Legolas called from the large padded chair in front of the fire where he was now sitting with Thranadir upon his knee.

Tauriel went to fetch Thranadir's blanket whilst the little ellon went to sit next to the Prince.

'The Stablemaster tells me that Adrahin's legs have grown very strong and it is all because of the training you are giving him?' Legolas said to Fin-galad as Thranadir crawled from his lap onto Fin-galad's.

Tauriel smiled as she walked back over with the blanket seeing that Fin-galad perked up slightly at the distraction Legolas had offered. She tucked the blanket around Fin-galad and Thranadir who was now looking at him with adoring eyes.

'Yes, _hîr vuin_, he is growing so big and strong although Thranadir is still a bit too small to ride him.' Fin-galad gave a small smile at Thranadir who had reached up to hug his neck.

Tauriel sat down and on the other side of Fin-galad and Legolas reached over the back of the long chair to lace his fingers in hers. Together, with their little ones safe between them, they would weather this storm.

_**AN: That has got to hurt. Please follow and review!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Learning to heal

_**AN: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! So to answer your questions, at the end of last/start of this chapter Thranadir looks like a one/two year old but his mind is far more advanced in the sense that although he cannot talk, he can understand to the level of say a three/four year old what is going on. This is what I personally think elflings would be like as elves are generally more adept than humans.**_

_**SpectralWolf3344, I dedicate this chapter to you, mellon. **_

_**Paddington Bear, hmm well I guess we shall have to wait and see what he is like and if you get your wish…**_

Legolas POV

The hour had grown very late as the Prince remained sitting protectively on the sofa next to his wife, son and Fin-galad. Quite content and deep in his thoughts, he had not really noticed the time passing until he had glanced out of the tall open window of their handsome chamber and seen the stars of Varda shining at their zenith. Legolas turned his gaze away from the window on his left and looked to his side where Fin-galad's young legs poked out from under a deep green embroidered blanket. The little chestnut elf had fallen into his waking dreams upon Tauriel's lap, with Thranadir likewise curled up next to him. Legolas gently extricated himself so that he was standing and tucked in those little feet and then reached over and kissed his son's silver locks. He smelt pleasantly of new leaves through the rain. Looking up, he saw that Tauriel had also leaned back onto the sofa into a relaxed position. Legolas felt very privileged to see this relaxed, untroubled side to Tauriel. Few ever saw the battle-hardened Captain completely off guard with her defences lowered.

_My warrior Princess._

A lock of silky auburn hair had fallen in front of her face as she breathed deeply and evenly in her dreams, causing her silky green undershirt to subtly rise up and down. One of her slender arms was around Fin-galad in her lap, the other entwined in Thranadir's silver locks. Moving silently, Legolas moved to Tauriel and tucked her hair behind her ear before gently kissing the crown of her head. He caught one breath of the scent of sun-kissed petals, making him feel light-headed although not in a bad way.

He moved to his grand elm desk and settled down to compose a letter to his Father, penning briefly all that had occurred and enquiring after the King and the kingdom. He tapped the quill feather absently against the desk envisioning how nice it would be when Thranduil could receive letters from Thranadir. He turned to look at his sleeping silver son and put a hand over his heart.

_I cannot wait to share our kingdom with you, my ionneg._

Fin-galad grew increasing restless during the week he stayed with Legolas and Tauriel. The few times Tauriel or Legolas took him to see his Mother and Father in the healing wing, the little elf would have a nervous breakdown at the sight of Serilla's unconscious body, despite assurances that she would awake anytime now. Legolas and Tauriel had quickly decided to stop these excursions and so they had been trying to distract Fin-galad by other means. Legolas knew that Éowyn had been encouraging Elboron and Eldarion to visit Fin-galad more often to play with him but despite his friend's efforts, Fin-galad more often than not turned them down, choosing instead to watch Tauriel practise with her daggers or have Legolas teach him to fletch arrows. Legolas had noticed that Fin-galad appeared to be trying to have as little contact with mortals as possible, with the exception of Gimli. It seemed, like his Father, Fin-galad could not deny his curiosity about dwarven weaponry.

'Why do you not wish to go with Elboron and Eldarion? The three of you used to be near inseparable?' Tauriel asked as Fin-galad had sulkily closed their chamber door on Elboron once again.

The little ellon turned from the door to face Tauriel's question and Legolas was slightly alarmed when he reached up to scrub away a tear. Fin-galad had the appearance of a six-year old mortal according to Faramir and in height he reached Tauriel's hip. His long chestnut hair hung neatly to just below his shoulders over his maroon robes.

'Well?' Tauriel waited for an answer although her features were more concerned than annoyed as she potted a willow sapling destined for Queen Arwen's baby daughter, Arthoniel.

'They are not like me.' Came the quiet reply and Legolas' suspicions were confirmed.

Legolas and Tauriel exchanged a look. 'What do you mean by that, little one?' asked Legolas.

'They are human. Elboron and Eldarion are getting bigger and older than me although I am actually older than Elboron. It confuses me that they are so similar to me but age faster. It scares me.' He looked away to where Thranadir was playing with a wooden elk toy, happily waving it around his head.

Tauriel frowned. 'Yes, they are mortal but that does not mean you should discount them from your life. They are both still young boys and they have been good friends to you. You owe them the same loyalty and respect. Some of Legolas' and my greatest friends are mortal.'

'_Goheno nin_. I will make it up to them.' The little ellon replied somewhat sulkily as he slunk past Tauriel to pick up a book of sindarin tales from the table she was working at to read to Thranadir.

Legolas secretly did not blame Fin-galad, for he also felt his throat constrict when he counted new grey hairs on his friend's heads.

_I would never regret being their friend though. Aragorn and Gimli have saved my life countless times._

Still, it was hard to convey that to a young elfling whose greatest worry was deciding whether to play outside or inside.

So far, the most successful distraction method was encouraging Fin-galad to teach Thranadir his first words. Much to Legolas' pleasure Fin-galad absolutely adored rising to the challenge to teach the young Prince his words, with a lot of help from Legolas and Tauriel.

Tauriel POV

On the seventh day since the stampede, a messenger arrived at their chambers to inform them that Serilla had awoken and Ranadir had sent for Fin-galad.

Fin-galad was unusually silent as Tauriel walked with him to the healing wing. Legolas had decided that it would be best if he stayed behind with Thranadir so as to not overcrowd Serilla so soon after she had awoken.

Fin-galad hesitated outside Serilla's room. Tauriel reached down and took his hand.

'Your parents await you on the other side, Fin-galad.'

'But what if _Naneth _is not well still? I…I cannot.'

'Your Naneth is awake and asking for you, Fin-galad, and your _Ada_ misses you.' She soothed.

Fin-galad glanced at Tauriel and nodded before opening the door.

'Fin-galad?' A soft voice emanated from Serilla who was propped up on pillows looking rather pale but otherwise hale.

'_Naneth_!' Fin-galad had dropped Tauriel's hand and ran forward to embrace his Mother who smiled serenely and stroked his hair.

'I am here too, _ionneg_!' Ranadir smirked from where he stood next to Serilla's bed. The chair behind him held deep impressions, like someone had sat there for a very long time.

Fin-galad extricated himself from his Mother and turned around.

'I missed you too, _Ada_.' Ranadir gratefully accepted the hug his son gave him before moving to embrace Tauriel.

'How do you feel, Serilla?' She asked the healer as Fin-galad moved back to sit next to his Mother.

'I feel a bit…well dazed and weak.' She caressed Fin-galad's chestnut locks. 'That is to be expected though, after all, I think I was kicked in the head.' Serilla scrunched up her nose at the unpleasant thought.

'Well, I am just glad that you are awake and on the mend!'

'We all are, little Tauriel.' Ranadir added with a smile.

Tauriel kissed Serilla's cheek, afraid to touch her more than that just yet. 'I will go and tell Legolas. He is waiting with Thranadir, he will be so happy that you will be well again!'

She turned to the door but was stopped by a small hand taking her own. She looked down questioningly at Fin-galad who blushed at his boldness. '_Hannon le_, for looking after me, _hiril vin_, both you and Prince Legolas.' From the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Ranadir beam a proud look at Serilla.

Tauriel squeezed his hand back. 'You are most welcome little warrior. You were very brave. Now go be with your family.'

Legolas was indeed happy and relieved and they spent time together talking of how lucky they had been before Legolas had to leave for his duties.

Legolas had gone out on a patrol with Aragorn and Gimli that evening so Tauriel was practicing battle stances in their chambers with Thranadir playing nearby on his green blanket.

'_Naneth_.'

Tauriel turned from practising her fighting stances. Thranadir had toddled over to her clutching his little wooden elk that Legolas had carved for him many moons ago. He was beaming up at her and had the elk outstretched in his little hand. Tauriel crouched down to his height and smiled at the offering.

_Did I hear him correctly? Did Thranadir say his first word?_

'_Naneth_!' He repeated the word more confidently and Tauriel laughed as Thranadir shuffled forwards and put the elk into her hand. She picked him up and whirled her son around.

'Yes, _ionneg_! Yes! I am your _Naneth_ you clever little ellon!' She kissed his cheek and held him close. '_Naneth_ and _Ada_ love you more than anything.'

_I cannot wait to tell Legolas Thranadir is talking!_

Legolas POV

In time Serilla healed fully and eventually was able to go back to her healing duties. Several years passed and although Fin-galad did spend time with Elboron and Eldarion, it was considerably less than before. As he grew in strength and ability, Thranadir was most definitely becoming Fin-galad's partner in crime. Queen Arwen gave birth again, this time to twin daughters, much to the delight of the Kingdom of Gondor. Legolas _thinks _that the celebration party lasted an entire week. The copious volume of elven wine Thranduil had sent made everything seem a bit hazy, although he remembers a furious Tauriel finding him, Gimli and Ranadir all wandering aimlessly in the woods singing merrily.

Thranadir grew into an exceptionally handsome young prince, even by elven standards, which Legolas credited entirely to Tauriel's fiery beauty shining through his sindarin stature.

One afternoon, Legolas ambled to the flowering fields where he knew Tauriel had taken Thranadir on a walk with Adrahin and he caught sight of her teaching their son to weave garlands out of the late summer flowers, the white stallion happily munching grass nearby. They greeted him happily as he approached and Legolas inspected the garland of small but bright yellow blooms bound around Thranadir's head.

'Well _ionneg_, I see you have found a crown worthy of rivalling King Thranduil's!'

Legolas bent down conspiratorially and lowered his voice. 'Do not tell him I told you so, however.'

Thranadir laughed in that innocent way young elflings had before turning to look at Tauriel and frowning slightly.

'_Naneth_ is the Princess. Wait, she needs a crown too, _Ada_!' Thranadir picked up the crown of slightly clumsy blue flowers that he had managed to create a circlet of and stood to place it upon his _Naneth's_ bowed head.

Tauriel sat regally upon the grass to show off her son's skills and Legolas grinned as the sun caught her hair and set it glimmering with its light.

_No crown could match her beauty._

He could not help himself, he was so happy. Legolas pulled Thranadir onto Tauriel's lap and before the Captain could do more than grab her son, Legolas had scooped them both up into his arms.

'_Ada_!' Thranadir cried in joy as Legolas spun them both around, holding Tauriel against his chest under her shoulders and knees.

Tauriel laughed and her crown of blue flowers slipped down across her forehead. 'Legolas!'

'Faster _Ada_!' Thranadir cried from where he hung around Legolas' neck and perched upon Tauriel's waist.

Legolas obliged his son and span on the grass faster, one final time before tumbling them all onto the soft earth.

Legolas lay panting with Tauriel sprawled across his chest as Thranadir sprang up laughing from between his parent's limbs. Legolas tried to pull him back down for a hug but Thranadir dodged his arms and jumped free still laughing. They watched as he bounded off to go and sprint around Adrahin and weave between his tall white legs. Thranadir draped his crown of yellow flowers over Adrahin's ear causing him to whicker curiously. The young stallion played back with the elfling, carefully dodging and blowing air at the young elf, nuzzling him when he got too close.

Legolas grinned as his heart swelled with love for his son. He laughed along with Thranadir as Adrahin pranced and flicked his tail, just managing to stay out of Thranadir's reach.

Legolas suddenly thought how nice it would be to have _two _little elflings running and dancing with the horse and each other.

He turned his head to find Tauriel watching him with a shrewd expression and a small smile at the corner of her lips.

'I want another one too, Legolas.'

_**AN: As always, please follow and review! x**_


	35. Chapter 35: The armoury

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating everyone but September seems to be a busy time for most! this chapter is the first time that we hear from Thranadir's POV as a very young elfling. I hope you like it.**_

Thranadir POV

'_Ada_, where are we going?' Thranadir skipped along beside his Father as they started to climb up and up, almost up into the very night sky itself, or so the young elfling thought.

His handsome blond _Ada_ looked down at him with a warm smile. He seemed impossibly tall to the small elfling. 'You will see, _ionneg_.'

_I hope I will be as tall as Ada when I am fully grown!_

Thranadir pouted a bit at this answer that was not exactly an answer but dutifully kept climbing the white marble steps of Ithilien's tallest tower. He had never been up here before.

After a little while, Thranadir got a bit weary of the stairs. 'If _Naneth_ comes back from her night patrol and finds that we are gone, we will both be in trouble. She does not like me exploring at night.'

'What _Naneth_ does not know will not hurt her. Now come, Thranadir, we are here.'

Legolas bent down and plucked his only son up into his arms, settling the little blond elfling upon his shoulders, earning him a small giggle from the little one.

From his perch, Thranadir surveyed the open expanse of the roofless tower. He could see in every direction!

'_Ada_, we are so high!'

To the West in the distance the lights of Minas Tirith shone, to the South the great River, the East the dark mountains and looking North the little elfling could see the great plains. He had learnt about all of these places in his lessons and felt proud he could remember all of them.

Thranadir's gaze lingered on those plains. He knew somewhere far in the North his Grandada lived, the great King of the Woodland Realm. The thought made his heart fill with pride, although he could not remember meeting the King.

_I really, really want to though! Naneth and Ada have told me he is a wise and powerful King but I want to actually see him! Does he really ride an elk or was Ada joking?_

'_Ionneg_. Look up.' Drawn out of his thoughts of mystical warrior kings of old, Thranadir looked directly up from his perch and saw an inky black sky studded with thousands of bright jewels. He immediately thought it looked beautiful.

'I have seen some stars before but never so many! I cannot count them all!'

Thranadir felt his _Ada's_ shoulders move with his chuckle. 'Many have tried little leaf and I believe most are still counting.'

'_Naneth_ says that starlight is a memory in its purest form. Do you think so too, _Ada_?'

'Well, The Great Queen of the Valar, Varda, made the stars first shine. She scattered them across the skies when the elves were first waking in Arda. It is told she scattered them so that the eldar may find their way back to their true home in the undying lands, when their time is right.'

Thranadir did not notice the shiver that ran down his Father's spine.

Thranadir considered these words. 'So, you are saying Varda put the stars in the sky so that we can remember our way back home?'

'Many believe so. All elves know of Valinor but we wait until we hear the call to leave.'

'But I live here with you and _Naneth_ and Fin-galad!'

'For now you do, but perhaps not always.'

The young princeling wrinkled his nose leaning his chin back on top of his Father's silver head; the thought of the undying lands felt like a warm faraway dream to him and nothing more.

_I have to bring Fin-galad up here to play! I cannot believe we have not been up here before! I thought Fin-galad knew all of the good places already!_

Thranadir smiled up at the bright stars one last time as his _Ada_ led him back down the tower stairs. He thought the stars winked back at him.

Thranduil POV

Thranduil settled down at his grand desk with a glass of his favourite ruby red Dorwinion and stared at the parchment before him bearing marks of Ithilien. It sat upon countless other letters of state but tonight he disregarded them. Taking a healthy sip and letting the succulent flavours glide over his tongue he began to read the bold yet controlled hand.

_Aran nin, _

_Thranadir is doing so well, his vocabulary is becoming quite impressive in both sindarin and westron and Queen Arwen has begun to give him lessons in Quenya. Speaking of Arwen, her daughter Arthoniel has grown but I sense the eldar in her. Legolas and I both think the young girl is more elven-kind than mortal which could pose some interesting developments in the future…_

_We are encouraging Thranadir to write to you but he stubbornly refuses to do so although he loves to send letters to basically every soldier in the guard. He says he needs to 'perfect his handwriting' before daring to contact you._

_Legolas misses you a lot, I think that it is you he is thinking of when I sometimes catch him staring into the distance._

_I miss you too hîr vuin, if it is not too bold to write such a thing. I –I am sorry for the way that we left things. Your business is your own and forgive me for prying._

_Yours, _

_Tauriel._

Thranduil hummed and leaned back in his chair, allowing himself a small smile at his stubborn Captain's apology. Admittedly, his anger more stemmed from embarrassment at the intrusion of his most private discovery, more than her wandering about his rooms.

_Yes, perhaps I will write to young Thranadir. It would make Legolas happy too._

Thranduil stretched and rose, wandering to his balcony.

'Hello there.' He whispered to the white aerangis growing happily in its large stone pot. The plant, once so small and little more than a stem was now a strong healthy specimen, roots spreading deep and wide with many green leaves.

'You are obviously happy here.'

The single bloom still shone proudly in its own glory. Thranduil loved the way it smelled. He could not describe the scent exactly but if asked, he would say it smelt like moonlight to him. It was his favourite smell.

Tauriel POV

_How do the sword racks always end up in such a disarray when I watch the guards put their training swords back myself! Look at this, some of the wooden swords are falling of their hangers! Wait…it is only the swords closest to the ground that are out of place. Fin-galad! I bet he was sneaking them out to practise._

Frowning as she meticulously placed all the weapons back in their proper places, Tauriel did not acknowledge the door to the armoury opening and closing behind her. It was not yet dawn and it also happened to be a rest day for the soldiers so the barracks were quite deserted as the guard slept in.

A cool pale hand reached around her back and caressed the side of her cheek.

'Legolas, good morning.' Without turning around she tilted her mouth and kissed his fingers.

As a reply, she felt Legolas press himself against her and nuzzle kisses against her neck causing her to lean back and sigh contentedly.

_Good morning indeed!_

Reluctantly through her dreamy haze, Tauriel turned around in Legolas' embrace and kissed his cheek before motioning to leave.

'As nice as this is, I need to double check the skeleton guard roster for today before the day duty starts.'

Like a pouncing cat Legolas caught hold of her waist and gently pushed Tauriel back against an alcove in the wall that normally housed long spears had they not been out for sharpening. Tauriel felt the cool stone wall press up against her back, whilst Legolas pressed up against her front.

_I hope no one walks in on us!_

The silver prince gave her a lazy smile. 'You are not going anywhere, Captain.'

Tauriel arched an auburn eyebrow as Legolas began kissing her softly at first and then with such passion that she felt herself melting into starlight in his arms.

'Legolas!'

Eyes closed and lost in a deluge of otherworldy kisses, Tauriel let her fingers roam freely over her love. She did not realise until her fingertips traced smooth yet hard skin that at some point Legolas had shed his tunic.

She cautiously opened her green eyes to find the Prince standing before her in all his glory and her body flushed with warmth at the magnificent sight.

'Oh Valar!-' was all she managed to say before Legolas occupied every inch of her thoughts.

Heightened as her senses now were, her ears picked up a soft footfall heading towards the armoury. Legolas broke off mid-kiss, obviously hearing the same thing.

Tauriel made a startled sound as with unnatural speed Legolas grabbed his tunic and leaped behind a very large chest containing vambraces, effectively disappearing from sight.

The Captain had just finished readjusting her own tunic when the door opened and a familiar chestnut elf walked in.

'Ranadir! What are you doing here!'

Ranadir gave her an odd look before moving to the other side of the room to collect new arrows. Tauriel was acutely aware of the naked prince hidden behind a chest on the other side of the room and tried not to look in that direction lest she gave him away.

_Valar, spare me, I could not deal with that conversation._

'Well, little Tauriel. I am a guard here. Sometimes guards come to the armoury, when we need weapons or armour. That is why it is called 'the ar-mour-y.'' he enunciated the world particularly clearly to make his point.

Tauriel blushed and cleared her throat, frowning. 'I know what the armoury is! I meant why are you here at dawn on your day off?'

Ranadir selected a handful of arrows before turning around and giving a half shrug. 'One of the mortal guards on duty became sick so I offered to take his shift, being the gallant warrior that I am.'

'Oh, well good.'

Ranadir gave her an easy smile before walking back towards the door. Tauriel shadowed him.

'Are those boots?' Ranadir had caught sight of Legolas' boots near the door.

_I forgot about his boots!_

'Oh, probably just left by a guard.' Her voice was an octave higher than normal and Tauriel clenched her fists.

'No, wait. I recognise…are those Prince Legolas' boots?!'

'No they are not. Definitely not. Get to your post!' Tauriel leant against the tall ellon trying to shove him out the door but Ranadir caught the frame with his arms and braced himself.

'Tauriel, whaa?!'

With a nudge behind his knees Tauriel pushed Ranadir out and slammed the door behind him. She propped a chair against the door handle for good measure.

'Oh no.' she sighed, turning around and dropping onto the chair, hiding her face in her hands.

Legolas popped up from behind the chest looking very pleased with himself. He walked over to the chair and lifted Tauriel into his arms.

'Tch, Tauriel, we are warriors. We like to live dangerously.'

Tauriel smiled and reached up to give him a deep kiss, determined to forget about Ranadir.

'Now Captain, let me get you out of that tunic.'


	36. Chapter 36: Time

_**AN: Long time, no see. Apologies but it couldn't be helped. For those still faithful to this story (you guys are awesome!) I hope you enjoy this update. There a couple more chapters to go but I'm not sure when I will post them. This chapter is solely dedicated to Erynriel who has definitely been my guiding star! **_

_**Enjoy. **_

**Tauriel POV**

Years passed in bliss. Tauriel could not be sure how many exactly but Aragorn's hair silvered and his faced lined. Arwen remained ever youthful as she would until her dying day. Éowyn and Faramir had aged the fastest and although they had lived a happy and long life by mortal standards, Tauriel predicted that they were not long for this world. Even Gimli appeared to grow shorter and his beard, longer.

In stark contrast, Thranadir grew brilliantly with Fin-galad although he still barely looked the age of a mortal boy of twelve. Elves took many more years to mature than the race of men. Arthoniel, daughter of Arwen became increasingly detached from her mortal kin and their customs, favouring instead the company and culture of the woodland elves. The young elleth that so resembled her mother in grace was exceptionally proud but those who knew her best also found her incredibly compassionate. Arthoniel favoured the healing arts and would spend hours out at a time with the elves gathering the rarest and most potent of herbs. It was clear the child was choosing the elven path, as was her birthright, yet no one had the heart to voice it aloud. One day soon though, the people of Gondor would come to realise that the daughter of the King would be lost to them, whilst the son would remain as the future King.

Tauriel had her own worries for Legolas as she started to sense a restlessness in him when her love saw Aragorn stoop a little more or when Gimli faltered. Tauriel was not immune either. The thought of her friends' impending mortality terrified her and at first she was somewhat startled by the callous way men would joke light-heartedly about their own doom.

Tauriel had once asked Éowyn on her opinions on the subject back when the woman was in her middle years and her golden locks were traced with the first glimmer of silver. 'Do you fear death, my lady?'

But Éowyn had just laughed in response and touched Tauriel's arm in affection. 'I am not afraid of death, for it is but another form of freedom in a sense.' Éowyn had then wrinkled her nose and smiled. 'Although it is odd to see and feel myself weary with age and yet you my friend remain frozen, ever youthful. Sometimes I forget we are not the same race.'

Years later, Tauriel at present, seated in the shade of an oak tree, again mulled those words that had been spoken so many years ago through her mind. The Captain did not find much comfort as her mortal friends would never see her if she were to die. Tauriel frowned down at the grass.

_Such grim thoughts!_

An acorn hit her in the forehead.

'What has your bowstring in a knot, little Tauriel?' Ranadir sauntered over, his chestnut hair dappled in the afternoon sun. Tauriel did not respond and instead, with lightning speed, flicked the acorn back at the elf's nose. Prepared for a retaliation, Ranadir easily knocked the missile away with a tap of his hand.

Tauriel sighed and leaned against the oak, although her face formed a small smile.

Ranadir settled next to Tauriel on the ground and easily draped an arm about her shoulders. 'So?' He prompted.

'Oh you know, I was debating whether mortality is a burden or a gift.' Tauriel replied, closing her eyes.

'Ah, just a light and trivial matter then.' Ranadir chuckled but leant his head on top of Tauriel's all the same, as the two found solace from the afternoon sun.

**Thranduil POV**

Thranduil stretched back his shoulders after finishing the last of his never-ending correspondence with the remaining other elven settlements. He was innately aware that more and more of his people were leaving theses shores never to return and had considered when he would move his own people. Some had left already, those on the outskirts and a handful of nobility who more keenly felt the burden of this world. The majority of his kingdom however, loyally awaited his command for they knew that above all, Thranduil valued the safety and lives of his elves.

_Not yet. Not without Legolas. _

Moving his statuesque figure to the balcony the King of the Woodelves began his nightly contemplation of the jewelled sky over Eryn Lasgalen and started his routine habit of telling his star flower about his day. Perhaps this was an odd habit he had developed. Talking to the growing things was something the Eldar of old did and Galadriel still probably did but Thranduil cared not. He was lonely. He missed his son. Still, hope remained that Legolas would one day be returning and probably not before long. Turning his silver head to inhale the delicate scent of pure moonlight radiating from the single bloom, Thranduil paused and peered closer. After all these years, a second flower bud was just beginning to form near to the first bloom.

_Interesting. _

**Tauriel POV**

Far away to the South, Tauriel woke with a gasp from her dreams of walking through the starlit Greenwood. Sitting up in bed, the elleth immediately felt a strong pair of arms encircle her slim form in a reassuring caress.

'_Man cerig meleth nin?_' Legolas stroked a hand through her auburn tresses that fell down her back.

Breathing deeply, Tauriel felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she placed a hand delicately over her abdomen. The Captain just _knew. _

_A second child. My daughter. _

_**AN: Sorry it's not longer but there is more to come (at some point).**_


	37. Chapter 37: Arthoniel

**Author's note: It lives! Wow…what a break! Sometimes things go awry and sometimes the real world darkens but it all passes. No matter what, I've had this story in the back of my mind and believe me there are some chapters left! If you're still reading, you are not forgotten and I treasure your reviews! **

**This is going to be a linking chapter, introducing a new character and doing some plot development before we head back to Tauriel's POV and see what she's been up to since the last cliffhanger. (Sorry to keep you waiting still!)**

**Arthoniel POV**

'You are a daughter of Gondor, you should be proud of such an honour.' Arwen reached out a slender hand to brush her daughter's long ebony locks that glistened in the morning sun.

Arthoniel batted her hand away and stepped back from her Mother's embrace.

'Just because you gave up immortality for _Ada _does not bind me to do the same!'

The tips of Arthoniel's pointed ears were pink with her temper as she met her Mother's calming sapphire gaze. She knew she had overstepped saying that but she did not care!

Arthoniel slid her eyes away for she did not want to be calmed and stormed past her Mother and out the gauzy curtains of the Queen's chamber into the clear blue sky. Her Mother said the sky colour matched Arthoniel's eyes, which for some reason made her even more cross.

**Arwen POV**

'My heart, wait!' Arwen called to her eldest daughter from her billowing chamber on the highest level of the White City, yet she did not chase her down. Elves were nothing if not patient and Arwen, had waited thousands of years for this life. Arthoniel resembled her so much in appearance but her spirit was unique. A gentle knocking and suddenly Aragorn was cradling Arwen from behind.

'We knew this day would come, _meleth nín_. Our daughter has chosen her path, even if we all do not admit it.'

'Why must I forever be parted from my family?' Arwen whispered, turning her gaze from the empty archway to her soulmate.

Aragorn kissed her midnight hair. His own silver locks, sliding over her own.

'Arthoniel must walk her own life. We will never be parted from her, even should the Sundering Seas lay between us.'

Arwen sighed. 'That is what I fear.'

**Arthoniel POV**

Arthoniel was furious. She marched through her Mother's private chambers and down the white steps towards her own rooms, barrelling past a hobbit handmaiden carrying five loaves of fresh bread, uncaring that she was being impolite.

_Why is my Mother so difficult? I am no elfling or mortal child! I am the Princess of Gondor and if I want to visit the abandoned lands of Rivendell and Lothlorien I have every right to do so! She is a highborn elf, the descendent of Luthien, child of Lord Elrond, Granddaughter of Galadriel! I am from the same mighty lineage and I have the right to know my kin! _

_I am elf-kind, I am elf-kind, I choose my own fate, I will not die….like my family…I cannot bear it._

Caught in her own tumultuous thoughts, Arthoniel did not realise she had descended past her own chambers and down into one of the gardens planted by the wood elves. It was a circular white stone enclosure on one of the upper levels of Minas Tirith. Not the largest elven garden, but Arthoniel's favourite. It was a medicinal herb garden and Arthoniel could proudly say the names of each plant. Just to prove she could and to take her mind off things, Arthoniel pretended to straighten her already perfect white silken gown whilst actually checking that she was alone in the garden before slipping off her shoes.

The she began to dance through the herbs, her bare feet light upon the warm stones weaving between the plants, pointing at each plant as she named it.

The motions calmed her temper and the swirls and leaps of her dance made her feel at one with the plants. She called them by their elven names, for Arthoniel chose to be an elleth.

She was just beginning to run out of plants when mid-twirl a flash of green and silver caught her eye.

Thranadir, the woodland prince, was spying on her from behind moonflowers.

Angry and slightly embarrassed that he had seen her dance, Arthoniel paused and gave her most regal narrow eyed stare to the green eyed Prince.

'Ithilien is that way.' Arthoniel pointed to the East, over the garden wall.

Thranadir glanced to the East and then emerged from behind the flowers.

'My Lady, please do not stop.'

The sun glanced off of Thranadir's silver hair.

_It looks like white gems…_

Arthoniel made a noise in her throat and stepped back, snapping out of her strange thoughts.

_Since when was Thranadir so…_

She tossed her midnight locks and sniffed, looking away, trying to be haughty.

'Arthoniel, your ears are pink, why are you blushing?'

Enraged at her own embarrassment on her thoughts about white gems in the sun, Arthoniel glared back at the young Prince, which only made him give a sunshine smile back.

'Go home elfling. Before I send you home.' Arthoniel turned away.

Thranadir blinked, tilted his silver head and then smiled once more. 'Elfling? I am older than you, _hîril nin_ and…' Thranadir edged closer before Arthoniel could back up. 'Taller than you too.'

Arthoniel glared cold fire at the sindarin Prince, then stalked out of the garden without another word.

**Thranadir POV.**

Thranadir gazed after Arthoniel's retreating form, watching her midnight hair sway slightly as she moved. He felt something in his chest that he had not felt before with other elleths. He had not seen Arthoniel for quite a while, since they really were elflings, but now she made strange things happen to his pulse.

He did not notice his Father's return from his meeting with the few woodland elves visiting in the city.

'I see that you have become reacquainted with Arthoniel, _ionneg_.' Legolas frowned down at his son, who was now as tall as his chest height. 'Why did she look so angry?'

'Well, I think she was angry about how charming she found me _Ada, _though she will not admit it.'

Legolas chuckled and looked down at his son, bemused at this development. Thranadir looked back up at him with Tauriel's mischievous glint in his forest green eyes.

Legolas nodded his silver-blond head sagely and said very solemnly, 'You know, when I first trained with your Mother, she tried to knife me. Expect no less of Aragorn's daughter.'


End file.
